Avoiding Potter Or Not
by LilyHeartsJames
Summary: Lily Evans swore she'd hate James Potter for the rest of her life and vice versa, but what happens when James moves in next door to her? Fights, friendship and most of all, the greatest love you could ever possibly have.
1. The New Neighbors, The Shock and Potter

**:Avoiding Potter… Or Not:**

**Author- magical.harlz**

**Summary- Lily/James. When James moves in next door to Lily she does everything she can to avoid him. Too bad their parents are good friends, and they want to get Lily and James together! How can Lily get out of this when they both HATE each other? **

**Disclaimer- If I'm the creator of HP characters/places etc then pigs can sprout wings and fly. In other words, I only imagine I'm the creator of the magical world we all love so much. :cries:**

**Chapter 1**

"Lily! Are you going to come down and meet the new neighbors?" mum shouted up the stairs.

I groaned. "It's seven o'clock in the bloody morning! Can't it wait until 12?" I shouted back.

"Sweetie! They are new! They deserve a proper welcome!" she said walking into my room.

She turned on the light and immediately I put my head underneath my doona.

"Yeah and I deserve a proper sleep in!" I grumbled.

Mum laughed. "Lily, they might have a son" she said. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I don't care!" I said grumpily.

"Alright, you leave me with no choice" she said. And she yanked my doona of me and I shrieked. "MUM!" She smiled. "Now get up and put on something nice, and a little bit of make up, it'll make a good first impression" she said dragging my doona out of my room. I groaned. I guess I'll have to get up now that she's taken my doona away from me. My poor poor doona.

I dragged myself out of bed and went and grabbed some clothes. I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair. I flicked my wand and it was in two braids. I sighed and put on eye liner and mascara, there I don't have to out do myself.

I looked at my image in the mirror. My dark blue trackies matched my deep blue conversers. My lime green tank top brought out my emerald green eyes. I sighed. I glanced at my bed and immediately wished I was still lying in there, sleeping peacefully, dreaming of little fairies… ok maybe not the whole dreaming of fairies part but the rest is fine. I gazed longingly at my bed when mum shouted "LILY! If your not down here in 3 seconds I'm burning your doona!" mum screeched up the stairs.

I sighed again and took my time coming downstairs, I knew that she wouldn't really burn my doona… or would she?

I walked slowly, passing my sister Petunia's room. She poked her head out of the door and sneered at me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Not that it's any of _you're _business but I'm going to meet the neighbors" I said and with a huff she closed the door. I smirked and walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and started drinking when Petunia came bounding downstairs.

I choked and spat my drink out into the sink.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" she asked.

"Why the HELL would I be jealous of a hooker?" I asked her wiping my chin.

She glared at me, but unfortunately for her she didn't inherit the good old Evans glare, one which I did inherit. Hehe.

"I am NOT a hooker!" she said indignantly.

"Sure you aren't, and I can fly" I said. I know perfectly well that if I wanted to I COULD fly, I'd just work my magic and I'd floating around the ceiling, but then I'd get expelled and I'd rather stay at Hogwarts then live here with _her_.

"Shut up! At least I can get guys!" she said smirking.

"If you're counting Vernon the whale then you're insane. He weighs about a hundred tones and eats like a pig that has a blonde wig on top of his head."

"MUM!" Petunia screamed and mum looked up from the stove where she was cooking eggs.

"Now Lily be nice" she said frowning.

I started laughing. "I'm only telling the truth" I said glaring at Petunia.

"Lily" mum warned. I rolled my eyes and saw my doona on the couch. I went over and grabbed it and took it upstairs and made my bed. I turned around and came back downstairs where the table was set. I sat down and immediately started eating my eggs.

"Honestly! And you call Vernon a pig!" Petunia explained.

I laughed, accidentally on purpose spraying her with bits of egg. "EWWW!" she screeched.

"Sorry" I said, not meaning it at all.

"You think I'm a pig? Ha! You haven't seen they guys at Hogwarts eat! They're like a bunch of bloody human vacuum cleaners! They basically INHALE their food!" I told her and she glowered. I was talking about Potter and Black, two of the four Marauders at Hogwarts.

Their group has four people; James Potter –the ringleader-, Sirius Black –the womanizer-, Remus Lupin –the MOST trustworthy one whose obsessed with chocolate- and little Peter Pettigrew –the shortest, fattest and dumbest of the Marauders-.

I know I might come across as mean, but honestly you CANNOT deny it if you've met him.

Let me start with the leader shall I?

Well James David Potter and I have been enemies since day one at Hogwarts. Ever since the boat ride to Hogwarts. The stupid prat pushed me into the lake and ever since then we've been at war which is almost very likely every single day.

Anyway he has the MESSIEST hair I have ever seen! Honestly it's bloody untamable and NEVER EVER lies flat. Its jet black and it's really really really all over the place. But what really annoys me about his hair is when he runs his hands through it to make it look windswept. Like he just got off his broom. Like he never wants it to lie flat, but when he's nervous about something he tries to flatten his hair, which doesn't work unfortunately.

His eyes? Well they're a sort of Chocolaty colour. Chocolate Hazel coloured. Sometimes when we glare at each other during at argument I find myself thinking he has nice eyes and I feel like I could get lost in them. But then I mentally kick myself and mentally threaten to send myself to the insanity ward in St Mungos. That always works. His eyes are behind a pair of round glasses. I wonder what he looks like without them… hmm I could steal them and then I'd see. Hehe. Even the thought of him blundering around the castle helpless is a pleasant thought to me. I mean not HIM just him… without his glasses and bumping into walls and… and… hehehe ACCIDENTALLY falling into the lake. Hehehehehe. Evil laugh. Ahem yes getting on…

He has the worst attitude of anyone. He's arrogant, egotistical, annoying, irritating, a bullying toerag, an idiot, irresponsible, disrespectful and a Ladies man, just like Sirius.

Which brings me to the Womanizer and Potter's best friend, Sirius Orion Black. Well I don't get along to well with him but I can stand him better then that idiotic Potter who I swear I will kill and- getting back to the topic. Sirius has long black hair which he loves. If one strand of it gets messy he will obsess over it. If his friends like Potter for instance (the stupid jerk who will die a slow and painful death and- never mind) ruffles his hair he will scream repeatedly until its fixed up. Honestly sometimes I want to just strangle him just to shut him up!

He has stormy grey eyes which aren't as nice as Potter's I will admit and oh my god what am I thinking? Anyway he is just as irresponsible and disrespectful as Potter. He's annoying and egotistical but not as much as Potter. He ran away from home when he was sixteen and he now lives with Potter. Poor thing, I dunno how he can stand living with that THING but then again they are best friends, brothers more like, they're practically joined to the hip!

The there's Remus Lupin. The prefect. He's the MOST responsible one out of the WHOLE group. He's the nicest one and I get along really good with him, that's why we're friends. He has mousy brown hair that is pretty short (so is Potter's, I just forgot to mention it that's all) and it falls into his eyes. His eyes are honey brown and they really suit his personality, they make him look innocent even though he is the mastermind behind some of the pranks the Marauders do.

Remus is studious and LOVES chocolate. Trust me he does. Once on the train in fourth year I had bought a load of chocolate frogs when that stupid Potter and his gang came in and Remus snatched one of my chocolates and ate it, I forgave him though.

I'm surprised he doesn't try to poke Potter's eyes out and eat them he's that obsessed. He writes on his parchment things like; "Touch the chocolate and die" or "Chocolate will be mine" or "I am taking over the world with my army of chocolate".

I find it really weird but he told me he can't help it just like I can't help going a whole day without having an argument with Potter. And I agree, I really do.

Last but not least, little Peter Pettigrew. He's not exactly well, Gryffindor material. He isn't brave and bold. He's a scared little boy who hides behind Potter and Black as if they're his saviors or something. He follows them everywhere and I always wonder why they don't tell him to shove off, but then again they lap up every single bit of attention they get the stupid attention seeking prats. Oh anyways, Peter has blonde hair that's plastered onto his head and its really short. He has no fringe whatsoever. He has watery baby blue eyes and they make me think of little babies crying all the time.

And funnily enough, every time we have a test in class he has a cold, I'm not sure why but you can ALWAYS hear him sniffing. It takes a lot of will power for Becky to sit their and not throttle him.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. Becky, or Rebecca Taylor is one of my two best friends. She has jet black hair and violet coloured eyes. Her hair isn't as untamable as Potter's, on the contrary her hair is naturally straight and long. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that she is Potter's cousin… When I found out I started laughing but when I realized she wasn't laughing I knew she was being serious. She always smiles and laughs and when she doesn't laugh, you know there's something important going on.

She's a tom boy and plays Quidditch. She's a keeper for the Gryffindor team and I forgot to tell you that Potter and Black are on the team as well. Potter is a seeker and Black is a beater. Plus Potter is the Quidditch captain. She trains almost every night and is as obsessed as the boys. Its uncanny.

She always sticks up for her friends. Like the time my boyfriend Josh wanted more then what he got (if you know what I'm saying, wink wink) and said he'd break up with me if I refused, which didn't worry me one bit so I broke it off first. There is no way I'm giving my virginity away to _him_. Anyway as I was saying about Becky sticking up for her mates; she dangled him off the Astronomy Tower and embarrassed him infront of everyone. She told him to tell me he was sorry and he did, after he refused once and Becky almost dropped him and he screamed; "OH GOD I'm SORRY! LILY I'm SORRY!" and everyone laughed including Potter and his friends, who've never liked him anyway. Then she made him say "No means NO" and he did, after another refusal and she dropped him but stopped him from hitting the ground at the last second and he went flying back up to her screaming like a girl and said "NO MEANS NO!". It was quite funny actually and he never spoke to me again. Unfortunately for Becky Professor McGonagall was watching and took 50 points from Gryffindor and gave her three weeks detention. I felt bad but she told me she was happy because it made Sirius and James (I mean Black and Potter) jealous because they had NEVER gotten three weeks detention in one go. Ha, you should have seen the looks on their faces.

Then there's Emmaline Vance, who prefers to be called Emm. Well she is just like Remus, studious, Prefect, responsible, caring and respectful. Me and Becky reckon she secretly likes Remus but she would never admit it, (yet). Doctor Evil laugh

Emm has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair, like mine is wavy and she normally wears it in a messy bun, but she leaves it out on occasions and I swear I've seen Remus secretly staring at it. I think Potter has as well because every time I've caught him I see Potter glancing at me and I look back at him and its as if we understand each other silently. Sirius doesn't look as he's busy copying of Potter's essays.

Becky said she's seen Remus smiling whenever he's around her and she said he went red one time when Emm commented that he had nice eyes, but then they both blushed because they are BOTH shy.

She said that sometimes Remus offers to help carry Emm's books and helps her pick them up whenever she drops them because she has tones of books she borrows from the Library, I think she lives there!

Emm's the shyest of the group. If someone's picking a fight with us she's the one we always look after first. We always step infront of her so she's blocked from view. Especially when the Slytherins such as Malfoy and Snape pick on us.

As I was thinking of my lovely friends (and acquaintances aka the Marauders) an owl flew in through the window and Petunia started shrieking. She screamed so bloody loud that the owl gave a disgruntled hoot and as soon as I detached the letter it flew straight back out of the window. Poor thing, I know how it feels!

I looked down at the letter and realized it was from Emm. I grinned; I was dying to hear from her about her trip to Australia, Canberra.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Wow! Australia is so amazing! I never knew people could be so kind! When I first got there these really cute guys came up to me mum and dad and said; "G'day mate, welcome to Australia!" They had Australian accents! Just think of that Lily! Australian accents! They prefer to be called Auzzies though___

_When I got to Canberra me mum and dad went and got a hotel and unpacked. There was LARGE swimming pool there! I wanted to go for a swim straight away but mum said we could do that another time, we had exploring to do!_

_Oh Lily! You would have loved it here! First we went to the War Memorial and the Gift shop was AMAZING! I saw all the machines they had, the army tanks, the videos they displayed and all the pictures and there were these Chinese guys out the front having an argument! You couldn't understand what they were saying but they were having a go at each other, as Becky would put it! Becky would have been in hysterics if she had been there! You know how she is!_

_Anyway back to my wonderful journey!_

_Next we went to Parliament House and I met the Prime Minister! (Insert prime ministers name here) was really nice! We toured the whole place and saw the Senate room and we saw a drinking thing and the cups were SO tiny! They were cute! We drank from it and dad accidentally filled his over the brim and some went onto the floor toe goofball. He was so excited about all the Muggle things, you should have seen him! He was pointing at this and that and yeah. Mum wasn't as excited but then again she is muggleborn! _

_Well I better leave it here and hope against hope Petunia isn't getting you down! It's only been two weeks into the holidays and I really hope you don't crack and turn her into a beetle. You're not seventeen for a couple of week's missy! I promise to be home for your birthday and don't forget the party plans, or as you refer to it, partay! Lol. Missing you lots, _

_Love ALWAYS, _

_Emm. Xoxoxo_

_P.S: I really miss you heaps and will be home soon! Even though Canberra is a blast it isn't much fun without my best friends there! Xxx _

I grinned. Knowing Emm this would be exciting. She is a travel freak. She loves traveling and has plenty as souvenirs. I remember on the first night of Hogwarts seven years ago when she tried to cheer me up by showing her stuff she had collected from everywhere she had been to; Africa, Europe, France, Italy, Scotland etc. Maybe that's why she got on so well with our Scottish teacher in third year. We had a teacher named Professor McPherson and he was really stupid and he thought he was funny and cool… but he wasn't!

Anyway, mums waiting for me to get off my arse and hurry up. She has her basket of goodies for the neighbors in her arms.

"Hang on I need to reply to Emm" I said dashing upstairs, causing Petunia to groan and tap her foot.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled:

**Dear Emm,**

**I just got your letter! Thank god it came right now! I'm supposed to be meeting the new neighbors who moved in next door. Australia must be fun, but I hope those Aussie guys haven't made you forget your dear 'Friend' Remy-bear. Lol just kidding ******

**Anyway I better go before Petunia rips her hair out in boredom. She's dressed as a hooker just to go next door while I'm in trackies and all stars and a tank top. Honestly Petunia and I are NOT related. **

**I can't wait till you get back and I haven't forgotten my birthday plans… how could I forget? I'm turning 17 for crist sake lol! ARRRRRGH! 17! I'll finally be of age and be able to turn Petunia into a fish so her dear old boyfriend Vernon can eat her! Hehehe**

**Anyways, love you lots Emmsy-wemmsy! **

**Love forever,**

**Lils. Xoxoxo**

**P.S: I can't wait until my PARTAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ******** As you can tell I'm excited! XXX **

"Lilian Jane Evans if you're not down here in-"

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I attached the letter to my snowy white owl Freckles (she has tiny brown spots ALL OVER her) and she nibbled my ear affectionately.

"Safe flight then Freck" I said saluting her. She blinked twice and took off out of my window and off to Australia. God I hope she doesn't die from the journey.

I hurried downstairs and grinned. "Ready" I announced and Petunia glowered. "Finally" she said grumpily.

"Easy there Hooky, take it easy" I said hurrying out the door so she couldn't hit me.

She screamed in frustration and I laughed.

"I am NOT a HOOKER!"

"Whatever yah reckon Tuna" I said grinning.

"I AM NOT A HOOKER!!!" she screamed even louder.

I started laughing again and mum sighed. "Girls please. You're going to scare away the new neighbors"

"Yeah with Lily's ugly face they'll scream" Petunia said.

"Yeah and once they see you in those clothes they'll have to be checked into the insanity ward at St Mung-"

"Don't say that in broad daylight!" She hissed angrily. I just cackled and started to sing the Hogwarts theme:

"_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bold_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing _

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do you best we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot"_

I cackled with more laughter as she screamed and mum shouted; "SHUT UP!" and we both shut up, even though it was difficult to stop myself from laughing I managed.

We went up to the front door step of the house next door and mum knocked. A few minutes passed by and the door opened and I gaped.

"Ooh! Look Prongsie! Food for us how thoughtful!" Sirius Black said taking the basket from my mum and giving her a charming smile. He didn't notice me but Potter surely did. His eyes widened and I stared at him.

"Oh no! Not you!" I said stepping backwards. He gaped at me.

"What the HELL are you doing hear?" he asked thunderstruck.

"The question is what the HELL are YOU doing hear!" I said glaring at him.

"Oh my God. Bless my Soul its Lily Evans!" Sirius said cackling.

I groaned. _My next door neighbors are Potter and Black? God shoot me now! Someone, anyone!_

Just then it began to rain and Potter and Black ushered us inside.

"Great" I muttered grumpily. We all walked into the kitchen and Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked up. Well I'm assuming its them anyways.

"Hello! We're from next door" Mum said brightly. Mrs. Potter walked over and smiled. "I'm Heather and this is my Husband Daniel" she said pointing towards the man sitting at the table. He grinned and waved.

"Nice to meet you" he greeted, "And these are James and Sirius, James is our son and Sirius is our other son" Mrs. Potter said grinning.

My mum grinned back. "Well I'm Anne, this is Petunia and Lily. They are my daughters and my husband Mark is at work".

Mr. and Mrs. Potter glanced at me when mum said my name.

"Lily Evans?" Daniel asked frowning.

I nodded shooting a glare at James and Sirius.

"We've heard a lot about you!' he said smirking at James' direction. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"We brought you a food basket" Petunia said in a falsely sweet voice. Heather looked at the basket in Sirius' arms and snatched it from him. "You can wait until lunch" she said glaring at him. Sirius gave her the puppy dog look and she smiled. She put the basket on the bench and turned around.

"Thank-you" she said.

"Its almost lunchtime. Would you like to join us?" she asked grinning.

"NO!" Me and James both said at the exact same time. Everyone looked at us and we glared at each other.

"We'd be intruding-" mum started glaring at me but I was still glaring at James who was still glaring at me.

"Of course you wouldn't! Join us please! Don't mind James!" she said glaring at James as well.

"Ok" mum said smiling. I tore my glare from Potter.

"What?" I said, knowing perfectly well what mum had said but wanting to know whether it was.

"We're staying here for lunch Lily" mum said coldly.

"Oh, gee I'd really really love to and everything but I promised a friend I'd meet up with her and oh would you look at the time! I'm five minutes late!" I said starting for the door.

"I didn't think you had friends" Petunia said.

I glared at her. "I'm meeting up with… Becky" I said.

"But isn't she in Paris?" James said.

I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, bugger I totally forgot!" I said glaring at him and he smirked.

"Lily…" mum said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed defeated. Heather smiled and showed us to the table.

_God get me out of this…_

**A/N: **well hope you like it! 


	2. The Letters, The Phone Call and Potter

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author: m.a.g.i.c.a.l-h.a.r.l.z **

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, places and things unless they are either made up by me, magical.harlz Oh how I wish my imagination was true… my life would be SO much easier…**

**Notes: Ok guys first of all id like to thank my one and ONLY reviewer- **ELIZABETHheartsWILL

**You rock ELIZABETHheartsWILL you really do… **

**And now, onto the second chapter of my story…**

**Chapter 2**

Ever since I got back from Potter's place yesterday I haven't talked much to mum. How could she MAKE me have lunch at _his_ house? She KNOWS I HATE him!

Why can't anyone see?

We hate each other. We don't want to be around each other but no. They just don't get it do they?

My mum and his mum MADE me sit next to HIM at lunch yesterday.

Curse them! Curse Potter! Curse whoever sold next door to the Potters. Curse EVERYONE! Well maybe not everyone but most people.

I was so angry that I didn't see a very pretty raven coloured owl tapping on my window.

I practically lept from my bed over to the window sill and let him in.

Becky's owl, Raven (How typical) fluttered in and landed on my computer desk. I hurried over to him as he stuck out his leg and waited for me to take the scroll from his leg.

I untied it and thanked him and he flew off at once, after taking a drink from Freckles' water in his cage. Raven, Freckles and Emm's owl, Barney (don't ask) got along really well since they saw each other all the time.

Becky's owl Raven was a good little owl. She loved him to bits even though she moaned about him not doing as his told all the time because he has a mind of his own (just like his owner) but I know Becky better. Her old owl, Oswald died two years ago from old age and she was very emotional even though she complained about his oldness.

Emm's owl, Barney, was a brown barn owl. I like to call him "Barney the Brown Barn Bird" and it annoys Emm. I also liked to call Becky's owl "Raven the Retarded" even though his not. So they called Freckles, "Freckles the Freak" and they thought it was hilarious but then Freckles bit their fingers and that shut them up.

Emm got her owls name from the muggle tv show called "Barney" and he was a purple dinosaur. Since Emm's a half-blood she knows a bit about muggles.

Anyway, I think I should stop blabbering on and on about our owls and just read the letter.

**Dear Lily, **

**Hey how's it goin? I miss you heaps! I wish you were here in Paris! Its amazing! Its so cool!**

**I think you'd like it! So would Emm!**

**Now lets get down to business.**

 **On no account are you allowed to kill my cousin no matter how much he annoys us. He annoys me a lot, but hey if he died who else am I gonna annoy? You know you would miss annoying him too! Admit it already!**

 **You need to tell me ALL about your lunch at James' house.**

 **You are not allowed to kill me because I knew about him moving next door. HEY! I didn't tell him either! **

 **You have to tell me about your birthday plans so I'm home in time for it!**

**I've already bought your present so there:P (sticks tongue out)**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well how has your holiday been? Killed you idiotic sister yet? Cant wait until your birthday, she IS gonna get pranked and she WILL regret everything she's done to you!**

**Well I better go! Tell me ALL about your holiday!**

**Love you always Lils!**

**Becky**

**XxXxXxXx**

Hmm. She knew all along and didn't tell me! She is gonna regret it! Oh no not really, I won't hurt her… much!

I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write-

**Dear Becky, **

**Don't worry I won't hurt you… YET! Just wait until my birthday party! Your gonna regret that!**

**But that's after I get my present MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Petunia? Well she dressed like a hooker yesterday while I dressed in the normal; pants and al stars. **

**I haven't killed her yet, I decided to wait until my birthday then there will be a double murder, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes anyways, I will kill your cousin eventually, you know that. Once I come of age that little git is gonna regret messing with the one and only, Lily Evans. **

**Well I'll tell you about lunch. I was so bloody mad I was about to pop a cap in his arse. (Muggle saying).**

**We went next door, and **_**he**_** opened the door! And **_**Sirius**_** was with him! You know you're little Siri-poo.**

**Then his mum invited us to lunch and of course mum agreed. I tried to get out of it by saying I needed to meet up with you but your 'lovable' (that's laughable) idiotic cousin that I LOVE to HATE blew my cover! He was like "Isn't Becky in Paris?" I swear I could have murdered him on the spot but since I'm not of age and didn't have my wand on me that was very hard. I could have stabbed him with a bread knife, but then again id be put in jail for the rest of my life and he isn't worth that. **

**I do admit I'd miss annoying him, who else could I annoy? He is my enemy after all, that's what you do with enemies; annoy the shit out of them. That's what makes it fun ya know what I'm sayin?**

**Of course you do! Since you're Siri-poo is you're enemy, or is he? Maybe that's a cover up Miss Becky-poo. Oh look you have matching names. How cute! What a perfect match!**

**ARGGGGGGH! Don't kill me!**

**Ok my birthday plans are-**

 **next Wednesday**

 **5:00 pm to 3:00 pm the next day (Thursday)**

 **Bring-**

 **Sleeping bag**

 **Pillow**

 **Doona**

 **Toiletry supplies eg; toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush **

 **Anything else you need**

**Ok? Well gotta go Becky-poo!**

**Love always,**

**Lils**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I rolled up the letter and put it aside. I'll just have to wait for Freckles to get back and rest and then I'll send it. I should have sent it off with Raven, but I didn't think of it at the time. Silly Lily. Ha ha it rhymes.

Just then a very exhausted Freckles flew in through my window and I smiled.

"Hey there Freck! Go have a drink and when you've rested I'll need you to go to Becky in Paris for me. Then you can have a rest… er again" I said and she hooted in reply and flew into her cage after nibbling my ear affectionately and plonked herself into the cage and began to drink a lot.

After awhile she fell asleep and I took it upon myself to refill her water tray. After that I plonked myself down onto my bed and was about to have a rest myself when mum called my name. I groaned and went downstairs.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"James is here. I want you to be nice to him"

"WHAT?!?!?!" I yelled and she made shushing noises.

"He and his mother are in the Lounge room. Go and offer them some biscuits"

I groaned and grabbed the tray of Oreos and walked into the Lounge room, completely forgetting I was in my pajamas.

I looked at them as they glanced around the house curiously.

I offered them biscuits and said hello. Heather took one and James glared at me suspiciously before taking one and looking at it.

"I haven't poisoned it Potter. I wouldn't mind poisoning you but I wouldn't poison your mother" I said and he bit into it. I sighed and he smirked.

"Nice pajamas"

I glanced down at my pants and tank top and realized that they were embarrassing. They were green with frogs on them. I turned around and went upstairs to get dressed. _Git!_

I got dressed in jeans and a lime green turtleneck. I put on my lime green conversers too add some effect. I looked at my hair and frowned.

My hair is auburn. Its long and it reaches down my back. I frowned a bit longer and decided to go with a single plait. For some reason, I never wear it down. I hate my hair because its long and wavy, something I inherited from my mum. But I got dad's emerald green eyes, I like my eyes. I dunno why I just do. My eyes are unusual. Other people's eyes are either blue or brown but not mine.

I sighed and hurried down stairs just as mum called my name again.

"LILY!"

"What?" I asked again as I walked into the kitchen.

"Go in their and talk to them" she said frowning at my choices of clothing.

"Can't you put on a lovely skirt? You should show off your legs, they are great ones!"

"I'd rather wear jeans thanks mum. Why don't you wear a skirt?" I asked.

"I do. Plus you might gain yourself a boyfriend! She said excitably.

"Mum, at the moment I don't want a boyfriend" I said rolling my eyes.

"What about James? He seems lovely and charming and nice and-"

"Oh mum! Your making me sick! There are tones of reasons why I won't go out with Potter"

"James"

"Same difference"

"What are your reasons?"

"Well, where do I start?" I asked sarcastically.

"Its best at the beginning" she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, one, we hate each other, two I don't like him, three he's annoying, four he's an idiot and five… we HATE each other!" I said.

She sighed. "Lily, why can't you put all that behind you and-"

The phone rang and it cut her off.

I was about to pick it up when Petunia raced downstairs and snatched it up before I had even touched the receiver.

"Its probably Vernon" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and she said; "Hello sweetie" in a honeyed voice.

"I'd laugh if it wasn't even him" I said and Petunia went pale.

"Its for you" she sniffed going red.

I laughed. "Hello sweetie" I mimicked and she glared at me and hit my arm.

I punched her back and she screamed.

"OW! Mum Lily hit me!"

"Yeah well you hit me first!" I retorted.

"Oh my god Lily your such a freak!"

"Yeah well at least I'm not a slu-"

"ENOUGH! Lily talk to who ever it is on the phone and-"

"Its one of her freak friends from her retarded school! Her friends probably retarded too! Rebecca or whatever her name is"

"She is NOT retarded! Neither is my school! You're the retarded one you stupid bit-"

"Lily Jane Evans talk to your friend now and Petunia leave your sister alone" Mum said angrily glaring at us.

"Your gonna regret this Freak" she said walking off upstairs.

"Oh my god I'm so bloody scared!" I said.

"NOW!" mum screeched and Petunia ran the rest of the stairs and I snatched up the phone, turning my back to mum, and not realizing that Potter and hi mum who were standing in the kitchen had seen my tears.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Lily. Its Becky. What did your sister do this time?"**

"Nothing much just been her usual nice self as always" I said sarcastically.

"**How've you been?"**

"Ok. I mean your summers probably been better then mine"

"**Nah, I haven't met any hot guys over here. I bet you've met one that's moved in next door to you and you're gonna go out with him and-"**

"Ha ha your so funny. Nah um, my summers been ok I guess. I got your message I'm gonna reply as soon as Freckles wakes up, poor thing he's traveled all the way too and from Australia and I just didn't have the heart to send him away while he was so exhausted"

"**Yeah well you better reply. Have you written it yet?"**

"Now that would be ruining my surprise"

"**Oh come on! Tell me, tell me! You only have to say, 'yes Becky I have written a reply' and that's it"**

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes Becky I have written a reply"

"**Good. Now what are you doing?"**

"Nothing. Its just that your _darling _cousin is over here with his mum and suspected me of trying to poison him with an oreo"

**Becky laughed. "Oh my god, what are you too **_**doing**_**?"**

"NOTHING! Shut up Becky! Did you wanna talk to him?"

I glanced at James who was watching me curiously.

"**Yes. Put him on the god damn phone"**

I handed it to him and he looked confused and I smiled. "Here you just hold it up to your ear and talk"

He took it and glanced at me and did what I said.

"Hello?" he asked the phone.

"**HELLO!" **

James jumped back from the phone and looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"I can hear her! Did you hear that Evans? She said; 'hello' cool! This is so bloody cool I can't wait until I tell Sirius and-"

"**HELLO!!! JAMES DAVID POTTER TALK TO ME NOW!"**

He put the phone back to his ear.

"Gday mate! Haha nah hi. Watcha been doing? How's Paris ey?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

Mum and Heather walked into the lounge room leaving me and James to talk to Becky.

"**Nothing much. Listen I have to go. This costs money you know"**

"OK cya." He handed it to me and I said; "Cya Becky! You better reply to my letter"

"**Cya love you Lils. And don't worry about Petunia we'll get her!"**

"Yeah we will. The stupid idiot won't know what's coming to her"

"**You betcha. Bye Lils"**

"Bye!" I said. "BYE!" James shouted. I grinned and hung up.

"Did she hear me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup" I aid and headed up to my room, and he followed me. I walked in and glanced at Freckles who was still asleep.

I sat down on my bed and James sat on my computer chair.

"So, tell me Li-Evans. Why does your sister treat you like that?"

"She's a bitch what else can you expect?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Still, what she says must be hurtful"

"Yeah it is. But sometimes I just, I just try to block it all out and it doesn't work because as soon as I'm alone I just break down and cry" I said. I'm not sure why I tell him this, but I did. It just slipped out.

He got up and sat in front of me on my bed.

"Why is she mean to you though?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip. "Well, before I got my Hogwarts letter, we were great. We were like best friends, more then sisters and shared everything. But then the day that I got my Hogwarts letter everything changed. She was so mean to me and called me all these names and it was horrible. Some times I just wanted to curl up and die. But I got through it I guess and she makes me so angry. Sometimes I just wish we were still like that ad weren't all hostile towards each other. Trust me we have worse fights then you and me do".

He looked at me. "It must be hard" he said with a smile.

"Yeah it is"

He looked at me, and I looked back at him and I didn't look away.

He leaned in, getting closer and closer until-

Freckles squawked loudly and we turned our heads and saw im stretch out his wings and shake his head. He'd just woken up.

James looked back at me and we realized how close we were and he stood up.

"Uh, listen Evans I gotta get home. Sirius is probably wondering where the hell I am cos like when we left he was sleeping and yeah. So cya"

"Yeah, cya Potter" I replied and he left and I leaned my head against the wall after he closed the door.

I cannot believe what just happened. I almost kissed James Potter. That cannot ever happen again. That was really close. Thank god Freckles woke up when she did. Other wise I would have snogged my enemy and that's a bad thing.

I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at Freckles, and a part of me wished he had held on for just another moment. And I wonder why. Why the hell am I thinking that? Oh my god I think I'm going mad… I dunno. But these thoughts I'm having are very, very scary…

**A/N: ahoy hoy readers! I hope you liked this chapter, I hope to update another one say… Friday night at the latest, if not some time during the holidays. Ok tootles! Xx ******


	3. The PArty, The Surprise, The Coke&Potter

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author- magical.harlz**

**Disclaimer- Well, it would be lying if I said Jk didn't own HP characters/places/things etc and she'd probably sue me. So I must say, she created it. Sighs, if only my imaginations were real…**

**Notes-. I only had one review for the 2****nd**** chapter and I must say I was a bit disappointed. Thanks to mistinthenight for reviewing, you rock big time mate and I appreciate it. But I do thank ALL of those who reviewed the first chapter too. You know, all up so far I've had just over a hundred hits and only five reviews? I'm a bit… disappointed I admit but however, I am very grateful for the reviews I did get! So thanks a bunch. Also if you're all wondering if James is starting to like Lily, well I mainly wrote that whole "almost" kissing part because he felt sorry for Lily and how mean her sister is to her. So he wasn't really thinking. Glad that's been cleared up lol. :D **

**Just so you know this is ****IMPORTANT****!- I've decided to speed things along and make it the day of Lily's party aka the day before her ACTUAL birthday. Just please review! Hehe ******

**Chapter 3 **

I rolled over in my bed to check my alarm clock and fell onto the floor with a loud _thump!_

I groaned as I got up and rubbed my sore bum. "Stupid… bloody… too early… dumb bed…" I muttered as I got back into bed and looked at my alarm clock.

2:30 pm it read.

I sighed, the reason I slept in so late is because I didn't go to sleep until 5 o'clock in the morning; due to nervousness of course.

I chucked the covers over my head and was almost asleep again until mum called "Lily wake up! I've let you sleep in long enough; you need to get ready for the party!"

_The PARTY!_

I jumped up and fell out of bed again and mum came running in and saw me sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't tell me you forgot" she said smirking.

"Um, guilty" I answered as I got up off the floor AGAIN!

"So, are you gonna get dressed?" she asked frowning.

"Um… yeah. I'm just gonna go to the toilet first" I said and left the room. When I came back she wasn't there so I figured she was downstairs. I grabbed out my black mini shorts and my green t-shirt. It had "All stars ROCK!" I dunno but I like all stars. I didn't put on any shoes because I couldn't be stuffed.

I decided to change the time for the people to come. Instead they should be here at six because I need time to get everything ready. I sent them letters and told Sirius and James over the back fence when I went out the back to see my dog Chum who is a black Labrador and he's a fat dog. I love him to bits and I take him for heaps of walks and he gives me heaps of cuddles. We get along really good. I still remember the first time he met James and Sirius. He loved Sirius yet he didn't really like James; he barked and growled at him. I just laughed, I feel bad but I mean it was funny. Chum is usually protective over me but I don't get why he likes Sirius. Hmm, Sirius is an oddball; maybe Chum can sense that and feels sorry for him. Poor kid…

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw mum icing the cake. It is full on chocolate. I mean it, chocolate icing, chocolate batter, chocolate middle and mini chocolate frog heads were stuck inside it like a surprise. Mum decided to write "HappY birthdaY LilY!" on it with green icing. I think its sweet actually and there is seventeen candles. So that's quite a lot that I have to blow out.

"Looks yum mum" I said smirking at my rhyming. She smiled; "thanks sweetie" and she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"One more day and you're gonna be seventeen. My little baby is going to come of age finally! Oh my god I'm so excited!" she squealed and I grinned. "Is dad gonna be home?"

Her face fell. "I'm sorry sweetie he got called out of town but he'll be home the day after tomorrow"

"So in other words, he won't be here for my birthday?" I asked sadly.

"I'm really sorry sweetie. But he wishes you a happy birthday" she said kissing my head.

I nodded and went into the lounge room, and felt like crying. My dad is never home. I barely get to see him! It isn't fair; he always misses my birthdays ever since I went to Hogwarts. He's only been here for one and that was my fourteenth. I sighed and started to grab all the dvd's that we could watch.



And hour until everyone gets here.

Petunia has kept out of my way. She preferred to stay up in her room talking to darling Vernon, who is her boyfriend that she had for four weeks since before the holidays. Trust me, I've seen photos of him and he is a WHALE! No offence, but he takes up half of our dining room table all by himself. He came around but Petunia made me stay up in my room because she said that I would disturb them. But then they went up into her room for a while, and I'm pretty sure I heard a few noises coming from her room like banging on the wall for instance. If you know what I mean… which I'm pretty sure you do!

Anyway, she's going to stay at his place tomorrow night. He's a year older then her and she met him at Centro, which is the mall here.

"Lily! Can you come here please?" mum called. I walked into the kitchen and looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Can you go down the street quickly and get some more food for the party? We need more if that Sirius boy is coming"

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah sure" I said and I went and put on my thongs and walked off out the front door and down the street to the supermarket.

I packed the trolley with food of all sorts; chips, oreos, tones of lollies, more chips, more lollies, chocolate, more chocolate (Remus' case not mine. Well maybe it is mine… a little!) And heaps of other junk that would be perfect.

"Oh crap I forgot the nachos" I said and hurried back down the isle to get them. By the time I got back to the check out, the line had gotten bigger. "Great" I said grumpily.

"LILY!" I heard someone shouting my name. I looked down the checkout line and saw Heather, James and Sirius in the line and were waiting to go next.

I hurried over to them and grinned. "Hey! I was just getting more things for the party" I said showing them the trolley. I nodded and Sirius grinned. "I'm gonna be in food heaven!" he said staring off into space. Me and James glanced at each other and smiled and looked away.

Ever since James had almost kissed me, we were sort of civil towards each other. We were sort of nervous and he never brought up the topic so I took his hint and said nothing about what happened, or what almost happened.

They let me in front of them, or should I say the _forced_ me in front. I didn't exactly like the idea of pushing in but they told me they were fine with it, although other people weren't. They glared and muttered and James said; "Excuse me, I don't know if you know, but it's her birthday tomorrow and she is gonna be seventeen. So yeah, give her some respect" the other people who were waiting fell silent and I smiled gratefully at James and he smiled back. I put my stuff through and thanked them and said goodbye and left, carrying tones of bags home.



When I finally reached home I saw that it looked dark on the inside. I walked faster up to the front door, afraid of what I might find. Had something gone wrong while I was at the grocery store?

I walked in and saw that the house was completely dark. I walked into the kitchen and stubbed my toe on the fridge.

"Shit!" I said angrily and put things onto the table.

I walked into the lounge room and turned on the light and jumped back in surprise.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" **

"Oh my god!" I said gaping at the lounge room. People were in the lounge room, hiding behind the couch, the TV, the coffee table etc and they all had grins on their faces.

Just then there was a loud _CLICK _and a flash over took me as Becky took a photo. Obviously I must have looked funny because I was gaping at everyone in the room. I checked my watch. Its only 5:50 pm and everyone is here ten minutes early. I didn't plan this!

"Wha- how- why- how" I stuttered staring at everyone in disbelief and they all laughed.

"We wanted to surprise you Lils" Emm said her smile fading.

"You certainly surprised me!" I said still gaping at everyone.

"We thought you'd like it. Sorry we just-"

"Its bloody fantastic! I'm really, I wow!" I said and grinned. Becky and Emm rushed forwards and hugged me tightly and I hugged them back. "I missed you guys so much" I said smiling.

"We missed you too" Emm said.

"I smell chocolate" Remus said and we all laughed.

"Well luckily for you, I just went out and got some!" I said smiling. He smiled too and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow Lils" he said kissing my cheek. "Thanks Remus" I said smiling.

Then Sirius almost bowled me over with a hug so massive it wasn't funny.

"Oh my gosh! Lily you silly um… dilly! You're the youngest and the last of us to turn seventeen oh! I'm so excited! Where's the food?" he asked as he buried his head into my shoulder.

I just laughed and stepped back. "Its in the kitchen" I said and he dashed for it, with mum hurrying after him. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and James stood there smiling. "Happy birthday Lily" he said kissing my cheek softly.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him. Petunia walked out of the lounge room without a backwards glance and James gave me sympathetic smile. I just sighed.

"Oh she is _so_ gonna regret that" Becky said and I grinned sheepishly.

"You betcha" James said with a smirk. "She's not gonna know what hit her" and I laughed.

"You guys are so evil! Now we better go get some food otherwise there'll be none left"

"Oh there will be" Becky said threateningly and hurried into the kitchen.

I turned to James. "How is it that you managed to get here before I did yet I finished before you?"

He winked. "Magic" he said and pulled me by the arm into the kitchen.

"I challenge you to a sculling contest. The first to down a bottle of coke wins"

"Wins what?" I asked smirking.

"A… chocolate frog" he said.

"Oh come on! That's not even tempting me!" I said punching his arm.

"Alright, looser… has to be the winner's slave" a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

"Deal. Your on" I said shaking his hand.

"Bring it on Evans"

"Do you know who you're challenging Potter?"

"A girl" he said simply.

"Oh you are gonna regret that!" I said and we raced each other to the fridge.

"Attention everybody! Evans and I have decided to have a sculling contest. The last one still drinking has to be the winner's slave. Remus- You're the judge" he said and everyone gathered around mum smiling.

We grabbed our bottles of drink and he nodded. "Bottoms up"

I nodded. "Cheers" I said and we clinked our bottles and Remus said; "GO!"

We both lifted our bottles and started drinking and cheering started immediately.

It was either a chant of 'Lily' or 'James'.

I glanced over at James. He had already downed a quarter.

I started taking bigger mouthfuls and Sirius stood there pulling faces trying to make us laugh.

I tried my best not to laugh, and it worked because James had downed half his and he started laughing, spraying the kitchen with coke and I kept drinking, and he continued even though Remus said; "James is so out of it" and Emm agreed.

James reached out a hand to my ribs and started to tickle me while he still drank his drink. I laughed and squirmed out of his way and kept drinking although it looked like he was actually beating me now.

But I had one more trick up my sleeve.

I kicked him in the back of the leg and pretended to choke. He stopped drinking and looked at me curiously until he saw me take a last mouthful and his eyes widened. I swallowed with a humungous effort and everyone cheered and James said; "You cheater!"

"Actually you both cheated. So no one is the winner! You are both MY slaves!" Remus said playfully.

"Come off it! Lily one fair and square!" Becky said grinning and patting my back while Emm beamed with pride.

"Oh come on! I won! She tricked me! I thought she was choking!-"

"We all did!" Sirius said smiling at me and patting my head. "Well done Lily flower!"

James sighed in defeat. "Alright Evans, you won. What would you like me to do?"

"Clean up your mess" I said pointing at the coke puddle he'd spat out. He grabbed out his wand.

"With out magic!"

His face fell. "NO fair"

"Fair and square!" I said smirking and everyone laughed as he bent down and scrubbed with a cloth. When he was finished she chucked it back into the sink.

"You are evil!" he muttered into my ear when everyone else started eating. Goosebumps went up my arms and I tried to ignore the fluttery feeling inside my stomach.

**A/N: Did ya like it huh? Tomorrow is the last day! YES!!!!!!**

**Please review!**

**Luv ALWAYS- magical.harlz xx**


	4. The Truce, The Newspaper and Potter

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author: The giant squid! Nah just kidding! Its magical.harlz **

**Disclaimer: oh my god! Fourth chapter already! Gosh I'm excited! Hey hey check out my other story; "Where the Hell is dad" yep yep, thanks:D**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning and sat up quickly. Oh my god it's my birthday! I'm finally seventeen! I can use magic outside of school! I can hex Petunia and not even get into trouble about it! Oh my god this is fantastic! Petunia's gonna regret being a bitch! MWAHAHAHAHA! I yawned. Really, Sirius should stop that snoring… What's he trying to do; wake the whole neighborhood? Probably. I dunno how James can live with him. Honestly!

He sleeps with a teddy bear. Sirius does, not James. (Or does James sleep with one too? Hmmm I'll need to investigate that one!) But anyway Sirius sleeps with a teddy bear that goes by the name of Mr. Snuffles… I don't know where he got _that_ name from but then again… Sirius always was a weird one! Mr. Snuffles is the oldest teddy bear I've ever seen. He is brown, he has one eye and he's got one arm and two legs. What the HELL has he been doing to that poor bear? I understand that it's old though. Plus Sirius is SUPER protective of it. Becky threatened to throw it away and you know what he did? He screamed. He screamed bloody murder. He screamed so bloody loud that my next door neighbor came running over and asked what was wrong. It was pretty funny when I reassured her that it was fine (she was an old lady okay) and she went home looking pretty cranky. She was probably having her afternoon nap now that I think of it. Well more like 7:30 pm bed time but yeah you get my point.

I sat up and looked at everyone. We were all camped out on mattresses in the lounge room… I was sleeping next to Becky who was sleeping next to Remus.

Then Potter's feet were at my head… (I hope they don't stink) and beside him was Sirius who was next to Emm.

(**A/N: Is that too complicated? I know it took a bit for me to write it because I had to think about it and yeah. Sorry if you's are confused!**)



I got up and went into the kitchen, carefully stepping over Sirius who was sleeping soundly and hugging his teddy bear, 'Mr. Snuffles' and in the kitchen a handsome tawny was sitting at the table. I grabbed the letter and it flew off, flying out of the window.

I looked at the letter and realized it was from the Ministry of Magic.

I opened it and it said:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is my duty to inform you that as of 12:00 am this morning, you were legally allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts and during holidays. For the remainder of the holidays, you are allowed to do magic. Hope you have a splendid birthday, _

_Yours,_

_Miranda Hopkirk _

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

I smiled, and decided to prove it to myself by making the sauce bottle float in midair.

I grabbed my wand from the bench and pointed it at the sauce bottle. "Winguardiam Leviosa" I said flicking my wand and the sauce bottle hovered in midair before I let it back down slowly.

I grinned and a voice from the doorway said; "Well at least you can hex me back now" and I jumped and turned and saw James standing there smiling. He walked over and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday Lils" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks"

"Hey you know what's even better?" he asked smirking.

"What?"

"You can hex Petunia and not get in trouble for it from the Ministry"

"Your right, touché"

He grinned and sat down beside me.

"You wanna coffee?" I asked. He nodded. "That'd be lovely Lily m'lady. Do proceed in making one" he said in a voice reminding me of Professor Slughorn, who taught Potions and was Head of Slytherin. Even though he was head of that house, it didn't mean he favoured them. Actually, he liked everyone if they had talent. He liked me for my brilliance in potions, well that's what he said and he also likes Snape, James and Remus. We're part of the "Slug Club" which he made up last year and he held dinner parties and things like that but he knew not to seat me and James at the same table. Although he did anyway. Back then I didn't exactly like sharing a table with him, but now I wouldn't mind… He liked Sirius as well, Slughorn kept telling him that he should have been in his house, and Sirius wasn't too happy about that, the poor kid.

I nodded at James. "Of course James m'boy! Right away" I said saluting him and flicked my wand at the coffee machine and it started up, making our coffee.

"You're lazy" he commented smirking. "You would do the same" I shot back grinning.

"Touché" he said and the cups of coffee came soaring over to us and we started drinking, James drinking from Petunia's pink cup which bore the words; "Daddy's little girl" and he didn't look to happy about it. I smirked over the top of my own; puppy and kitten cup and he rolled his eyes. "Give me the pink one" he said and I laughed. "Well it does go with your skin colour" I said pinching his cheeks.

"Stop that! You're just like my Grandma" he said swatting my hand away. I just smiled and drank my coffee and so did he.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" he said flicking his own wand and a small wrapped up box came soaring downstairs. Since we slept in the lounge room for more room, we left all our stuff in my room upstairs.

"Here you go" he said handing it to me.

"Oh James you shouldn't have" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Just open it Evans" he said, a smile tugging at his lips. I shook my head and opened it and gasped.

"Wow! This is so… its so…" I was speechless.

I lifted a silver chained necklace out of the box and on the end of the necklace, was a single small emerald diamond thingy and it gleamed in the light.

"You do like it don't you?" he asked nervously.

"I do, I do, I really do! Its just so…"

"You don't like it" he stated.

"Now it's just… beautiful! It's gorgeous! I don't know how to explain it!" I said, staring at it in awe. James smiled and put it around my neck. "It looks beautiful on you, it matches you eyes" he said, and then he blushed. I smirked. "Why thank you Potter, I'm very touched" I said and he looked up and shook his head. "You're infuriating. I'm gonna go get some more sleep. Night" he walked out of the kitchen and I smiled. "Night" I replied softly and he got back into bed silently.



I stood in the kitchen sipping my coffee. Look at the poor kids… They're all sleeping still!

I heard a screech and looked up and saw an owl that was carrying something that was rolled up and wore a leather pouch. I recognized it as the post owl and I opened the window to let it in.

When it flew in I ran over and put the right amount of Knuts in the pouch and it dropped the rolled up copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

I picked it up and after unrolling it, sat down on a chair and began to read it.

'_10 YEAR OLD GIRL MURDERED FAMILY'_

I frowned. Why would a ten year old kill her family? Ill find out if I read won't I?

'_Last night, Ministry officials arrived at the scene of the crime where the feared 'Dark Mark' was placed above the house of Ministry employee Andrew Stokes. _

_The officials went inside and found Mr. Stokes, his wife Gabriella, his son Ashley lying dead in the lounge room. _

_His ten year old daughter Abigail was standing beside them, holding a wand and cackling insanely. _

_When the said officials asked the girl what had gone wrong, she merely laughed and said; "They're gone! I killed them!" After saying this, she burst out laughing and the Ministry workers took her to the Ministry for further questioning. _

_The girl then told them that they wouldn't let her go out and play so she grabbed her father's wand which was sitting on the table and killed both her parents and brother._

_After saying all of this she was sent to Azkaban until further notice. She will be moved to the child's prison 'Ozikaban' with a bunch of Aurors for her own and other's protection. _

_What is really questioning Aurors is that, 'how could a little girl conjure the killing curse (Avada Kedavra) and the 'Dark Mark?'_

_The said mark is only conjured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or his followers, which are known as 'Death Eaters'. _

_The Ministry will be holding a memorial service for Mr. Andrew Stokes and his family, having being a loyal member to the Ministry for twelve years.'_

I stared at the _Prophet_ and sighed. "That's so sad" I said softly.

"No kidding" James said.

"God don't do that! You scared the hell outta me!" I said standing up and he smirked. I thought he went to sleep!

"Um, God didn't do that, I did" he said crossing his arms.

"Ha sodding ha" I replied and he smiled.

"What do you reckon about that kid?" he asked curiously.

"It's sad, I dunno how she could have done such a thing" I said looking away.

"That's because she didn't do it" he said knowingly.

"But the _Prophet-_"

"The _Prophet_ only reported what they saw. That's not what happened"

"How the hell do you know?"

"It's my job to know" he replied smirking.

"You're still in school and you're not an Auror"

"Not yet but I will be"

"You seem so confident"

"Maybe that's cos I know I'm gonna be"

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before James said; "This is my theory. Voldemort" (he watched me closely but I didn't flinch and he smiled) "Went to that house and killed her parents and brother with her dad's wand so they could trace it back to the girl. Then he cast a memory charm on her, making her think that-"

"Making her think that _she _killed them! Then, he conjured the Dark Mark and then-"

"And then he left, and she admitted to the murder, obviously because she thought she did it but she didn't really do it, he just modified her memory and replaced it with a new one and she was able to-"

"Give the details of the murder exactly as it happened!"

"Exactly" James said nodding and we stood there staring at each other.

"Should we tell your dad?"

"Why?" he asked. I seriously tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Honestly you are the most stupidest person that I have ever met" I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"I knew why we had to see him I was just being an idiot" he said rolling his eyes.

"Jesus! You have a problem!"

"Yes, you"

"Yeah well… you're my problem!"

"I thought we were civilized"

"Yeah me too"

"Friends?"

"In your dreams!"

He raised his eyebrows but I shook his outstretched hand and he smirked.

"I was just being-"

"Stubborn?" he asked and I smirked too. "Yeah, I kinda figured" he said smiling and we looked at our hands, which were still moving up and down even though the matter had been sealed about… a few minutes ago.

We released our hands and hurried over to the front door. "You do realize we're in our pajamas and are about to go outside where a tone of people can see us and little old ladies might have a heart attack at seeing you shirtless"

"Yes I know, but I'm willing to risk it" he said winking and I shook my head and we hurried over to his house, and ran up the stairs.

"Mum! Dad! We found some evidence about the ten yr old killer case" James said breathlessly.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who had been lying in bed possibly asleep, sat up quickly when we burst into the room, bewildered looks on their faces.

"What?" Daniel asked curiously and getting up, so that we saw his boxers. "Dad, just so you know I'm pretty sure Lily wouldn't like to see you half naked" James said putting a hand over my eyes.

"Honestly James I can shield my own eyes!" I said as Daniel got back into bed and Heather chuckled.

"Yeah I know but I think you were too shocked of the-"

"Whatever James. I'm hoping you remember that we are here for a reason" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yes so we are. Listen dad Lily and I found out some information about that ten year old kid who murdered her family"

"Ok shoot" Daniel said nodding, to indicate that he was listening.

"Well…"

James and I glared at each other.

"I wanna tell him!" James said grumpily.

"No I want to" I said and then there was silence and we started laughing over the fact that we had just had one of the most childish fights ever.

"How about we split it in halves, ill tell dad the first bit, you tell him the second"

"Deal"

So James told his dad about the first part of the news we found out, and then I finished it, and Daniel sat there, frowning.

"Lily have you ever considered being an Auror?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I want to be one when I leave Hogwarts"

"I think you two should work as partners at the Auror office. Apart from the fighting over who will tell the information, you two get along pretty well, despite the fact that whenever you are around each other you seem to fight a lot"

We both blushed.

"So… What are you gonna do about it?" James asked.

"Take this information to the head of Auror office of course" Daniel replied.

"Ok so what do we do?"

"Nothing. Thanks for telling me your opinion and I'll mention it to the Ministry when I head in later. You two should go back to Lily's house" he said and we nodded and said goodbye and left.

I looked at James. "That was a lot of help" I said dryly.

"Yeah I agree. It did help a bit though"

"Yeah. Yeah you're right"

"I know. I always am" he said giving me his lop-sided smile which made most of the girls at Hogwarts melt. Not me though. Nope not me. Oh bugger I think I'm melting…

**A/N: Yeah well that's it folks! Until my next chapter! Oh yeah sorry about the chapter before… uh author's mistake hehe. Yep just an author's mistake. Well love you all lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and-**

**Okay I think you's get the point that I'm sucking up for reviews. So please please please review.**

**Luv always, -i.MiSs.PaDfOoT.fOrEvEr-**

**XxXxXxXxX **


	5. TheBroomsticksTheDreamAndEvansIMeanLily

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author: Now known as –POTTER.loves.EVANS-**

**Disclaimer: She sells sea shells on the sea shore. Ok that was random but I didn't know what else to write. I'll just tell the god dam truth. JK ROWLING OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, PLACES AND THINGS. There I said it, happy now?**

**Notes: This chapter is told in James' pov. **

"James! I have to tell you something"

I turned around and saw Lily running up to me, a smile on her face.

"Hey. What did you want to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Um. Uh well, I um, I dunno how to say it" she said, blushing.

I smiled. "Oh come on! You can tell me, I won't laugh"

"Um ok. Well, I uh-"

"Come on Lils, spill!" I was grinning now. She blushed even more.

"I, I love you" she said in a quiet voice. I frowned.

"Come again?" I asked politely.

"I…" she let out a deep breath. "I love you James"

I stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"James, um, just uh, just forget I ever said anything" she turned to go, but I grabbed her arm.

"I can't do that. I won't forget what you said. I don't want to forget, because I love you too Lily" she looked at me, her eyes shining with tears. I smiled and wiped them away.

"You do?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yep. I do"

She laughed, and I did too, and I leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist, and she ran her hands through my already messy hair. When she pulled away I smiled.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I was so scared that you'd laugh at me and tell me you hated me"

"I'd never do that to you Lily" I said and she kissed me, her lips were soft and genuine, I've never felt lips that soft. About a million fireworks erupted inside of me, and I grinned and pulled her closer.

I've never felt this way before, never. With other girls, it was different. They didn't kiss me like Lily did; they'd try to shove their bloody tongues down my throat, but not Lily. She did it soft and sweet and carefully.

I've never felt this way about any other girl. Never.



My alarm clock beeped loudly and I jumped up. I was sweating all over, and breathing heavily. "Shit" I muttered as I jumped out of bed. "Oh shit"

I headed towards the shower, and turned it on, and I wasn't exactly happy about having a freezing cold one either.

Dam Lily… why did I feel like this? Ever since the party, I haven't stopped thinking about her. Ever since the party, I've dreamed about her, I've thought about her, I've even watched her out of my window when she was playing out the back with her dog Chum.

I groaned. There is seriously, something wrong with me.

I think I'm going insane…



I went downstairs ten minutes later and hurried into the kitchen. "Good morning James. Have a nice sleep?" mum asked kindly.

"Uh, yeah" I said, and sat down at the table.

"James" dad said and I looked up.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"The head of Department got back to me on the subject of the ten year old girl. They seem to think you both have a point but…"

"They're not following our lead?" I asked feeling outraged.

"Nope. They said that you don't understand and that you're too young to know what is properly going on"

"And what did you do?" I asked standing up and pacing.

Mum stood there with her hands on her hips. She frowned.

"I hexed his sorry arse" Dad replied smirking. A smile crossed my face.

"What did you do to him?" Mum asked quickly.

"Oh, I only made his nose grow"

"And?" mum asked pointedly.

"And maybe I made his ears grow larger too"

"And?" mum repeated.

"Uh, what makes you think I did anything else?" he asked sweetly.

"What else did you do, Daniel Jacob Potter?" Mum yelled her wand by her side.

Dad glanced at it, and then said; "Okay I might've made his hair grow… and er made him go cross eyed, oh and I also gave him jelly legs" he said, glancing at her, back to her wand and back to her.

I roared with laughter and mum glared at me.

"And what did you're boss say about that?"

"Oh Scrimgeour just told me to hex Death Eaters instead of workmates and I said that anyone who questions my sons ability will get hexed. Scrimgeour just walked off, and then he said that James was an idiot to even think that Voldemort would do such a as I quote, "completely regardless act like framing another person for someone's death" and he kept walking and only when he reached his office did he realize his pants were on fire" Daniel said in one breath.

"You idiot! You could have been fired Danny! God you are so stupid!"

"He INSULTED our SON Heather. Our son"

"That twisted idiotic arsehole better find a good hiding place before he finds himself wound up in St Mungos" she said furiously and was about to apperate when dad grabbed her hand and said; "Don't worry, he won't insult and of our family members again" he said just as a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ flew in through the window. Mum paid the owl and grabbed it, and yelled; "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!"

The paper fell to the ground as dad was chased out of the house by mum, and he kept saying; "Now Heather dear, I did it for my family! Don't do something you'll regret!" and they ran around the tree, mum fuming and dad scared for his life. I just chuckled and picked up the paper and the headline read with a picture of Rufus Scrimgeour in a hospital bed; "_RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR IN ST MUNGOS AFTER FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS… OR SO HE SAYS"_

"_Earlier this morning, Rufus Scrimgeour who is head of the Auror office was admitted to St Mungos after he said he fell down the stairs. _

_He simple refuses to tell anyone the real reason, although Auror Alastar 'Mad-Eye' Moody said that a ministry worker hexed him because he mad-mouthed about the said ministry worker's family member. _

"_Mr. Daniel Potter, one of the top Aurors, gave information to the Ministry about the ten year old murder case. Potter said that his son, James Potter and James' friend Lily Evans gave reason that You Know Who was the real killer. They said that he framed the young girl and killed her family, wiped her memory of the incident and gave her another one, making her think she was in fact the murderer of her family. Then He-Who-Must-Be-Named conjured the Dark Mark into the sky, using the girl's father's wand to kill the family, and to make the Dark Mark. Potter told Aurors this information, but they brushed it aside saying, 'they are just kids and don't know what they are talking about'. Potter then became angry and hexed the people that had insulted his son and friend. Scrimgeour then went as far as to say that Potter's son was an idiot to think that and Potter then hexed Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour will not admit that this is the true reason he went to St Mungos, but eye witnesses say it is. _

I raised my eyebrows at this. "Well, dad must've done more to him then what he let on" I said to myself.

"Morning!" Sirius shouted happily from behind me. I jumped, and he smirked.

"Morning Padfoot. Take a look at this" I said and handed the paper to him. He took it and sat down and read it. After he finished he burst out laughing. "Scrimgeour is a right foul git! He actually insulted you! God he must not know Danny properly. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't have insulted one of Danny's family members right in front of him!" and with that he fell off his chair laughing and I chuckled.

"You should have mum when she found out" I said and told Sirius all about it.

When I finished, in walked a sooty dad and a pleased mum. Dad's robes were burned and singed and he trudged upstairs grumpily.

Mum snatched up the paper and began to read it. She frowned.

"Hey mum, why did you hex dad when like, you were just about ready to hex Scrimgeour yourself so then you find out dad did and you burn his robes… I don't get it" I said grinning.

She glared at me and my grin slid from my face. "Shut up James otherwise I'll burn your clothes" she said and I stepped away from her slowly.

Just as I was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Sirius asked, tapping the table impatiently while mum made pancakes.

"I dunno I'll go see" I said walking down the hall way and opening the front door.

"Lily!" I said surprise evident in my voice.

She smiled. "Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"No, no not at all, er come in" I said stepping back. She smiled again and walked I and I shut the door.

"I was just wondering if you read the-"

"_Daily Prophet_? Yeah I did"

"Why don't they believe us?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, I dunno" I said shrugging.

She grinned. "You're not really talkative this morning. What's up?"

_I had a dream about kissing you and got a-_

"James? Are you in there?" she asked, lightly rapping my head.

"Oh what? Um yeah I'm er I'm fine" I said smiling. She shook her head.

"Well okay" she said grinning.

We walked into the kitchen and mum smiled.

"Oh hello Lily! Is everything okay?" she asked hugging her.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just came over to see if you guys read the _Prophet_" she replied. Sirius jumped up and crushed her into a hug and for some reason a swoop of anger filled inside my chest and I wanted to pull Sirius off of her.

"How are you Lily Flower? Are you here for breakfast?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh I don't want to intrude-"

"No, everything's fine Lily! You're not intruding! You're more than welcome" mum said grinning. Lily nodded and thanked her and sat down beside Sirius and I sat across from her, which was a mistake because she was watching me closely.

"Are you sure you're alright James? You seem awfully quiet"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I said, but she seemed unconvinced.

"Not cooking up a prank are you?" she asked and I smiled.

"You never know, Lils. You never know" I said grinning.

_Lils? Where the HELL did that come from?_

Sirius seemed to think the same thing because he cocked an eyebrow at me and I just smiled.

Dad came running back downstairs, his robes no longer smoking.

"Hello Lily! Did you see the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Yeah I did. Why didn't they believe us?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well, I know that Moody does, and Kingsly Shacklebolt. But I'm not sure about any others"

"Mad-Eye Moody?" she asked and a smile twitched on dad's face.

"Yep, the very same. He said that you should think about becoming an Auror"

"What about me?" I asked grinning.

"He said that you should go roll in Dragon Dung" he said and we all laughed except mum, who bit her lip and hit him on the back of the head playfully.

"Nah he said that you should become an Auror too" he said grinning.

"Granted. That's my top priority after Hogwarts" I said putting the syrup in the middle of the table.

"Do you want help?" Lily asked me kindly.

"Huh? Oh no thanks Im fine" I said putting plates in front of everyone. She stood up any way and grabbed the knives and forks.

"Lily! I told you I was fine. You sit down" I said trying to take them from her hands.

"I don't mind helping though"

"Well I do mind you helping" I said and I tugged on the knives and forks.

"Well I don't mind" she tugged this time.

"Well-"

"Oh god you too bicker like an old married couple. Why doesn't Lily do the forks and James do the knives that way you both have something to do" Sirius said and we stared at him.

"What?" he asked looking at both of us in turn.

"That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth" Lily said and I nodded.

Dad cleared his throat and I looked down and realized my hands were on top of hers. I let go and so did she, and the knives and forks clattered to the ground.

We both bent down to pick them up and our heads banged together.

"OW" we both shouted at the same time and stood up, each clutching our heads and blushing furiously.

I bent down and picked up the knives and Lily picked up the forks, still blushing as we passed them around, occasionally bumping into each other and both mumbling a quick "sorry".

When mum put the pancakes onto the table, we all helped ourselves and mum said; "I'm going to go visit Lily's mum. I'll be back later" and she left. Dad shrugged and poured syrup onto his plate.

I went to grab a pancake and Lily grabbed it before me, sticking her tongue out.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out and Sirius said; "Oh how childish" as I grabbed the pancake before me.

"You'd know all about childish wouldn't you Sirius?" I asked and Lily laughed while Sirius scowled.

As Lily laughed, my stomach clenched and I found myself staring at her.

Sirius grabbed the syrup and practically soaked his pancakes in it, and handed it to me.

"Prongs do you want the syrup?"

I didn't hear him I was too busy staring at Lily who had taken a bite out of her pancake and saw me watching her.

"What?" she asked. I shrugged and Sirius put the syrup onto the table.

I stood up and Lily frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get jam" I replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot, he doesn't like syrup on his pancakes" Sirius said and started shoveling down his food.

I spread the jam over my food and started eating, all the while glancing at Lily and occasionally catching her eye and looking away, smiling.

"Well, I better get back to work. I need to do some paper work and follow up on that lead you guys gave me because I think that is a good one and we haven't had many leads after all" dad said standing up. He flicked his wand and his plate flew into the sink and he said goodbye and left.

"So, did you're dad come home?" Sirius asked Lily.

She looked up. "Um, yeah he did. He had to stay for another couple of days where he was and came home early this morning and has been asleep ever since" she said looking back down at her food uncomfortably.

"Well I think he should rethink his priorities because-"

"Who wants to play Quidditch?" I asked standing up and cutting across Sirius.

"Um, yeah alright. Here, take my plate and I'll go get the brooms" Sirius said passing me his plate.

I nodded, knowing fully well that he would get his broom and fly around, leaving me to get my own.

Lily stood and gathered her plate and walked over to the sink.

"Oh, no I can do that" I said dumping mine and Sirius' plates in there.

"It's fine. I'm really much for flying. I'll probably throw up" she said smiling.

I grinned and filled the sink. "You afraid of heights?" I asked as she grabbed a tea towel.

"Um, yeah kind of" she muttered, blushing.

I smiled. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it Lils"

She looked up and nodded. "I know, I'll just go home"

"No you won't" I said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do? Barricade the door?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied causing her to laugh.

"Come on just stay. I'll teach you how to fly"

"I don't think so" she said putting the plate on the bench waiting to be put away. I finished the dishes and pulled the plug and flicked my hands, "accidentally" spraying Lily with the water.

"Oi!" she said flicking me with the tea towel. I laughed and grabbed it off her, unintentionally dragging her closer to me.

"Hey let go you idiot!" she said laughing I just grinned.

She stopped laughing and her eye's widened. She obviously realized how close we'd become. Without thinking, I started to lean forwards and she closed her eyes.

But…

"Oi Prongs, Lily you ready?" Sirius yelled and we turned our heads in time to see Sirius run into the kitchen smiling. He grabbed the plate and put it away.

"There now you's are free and we can go fly! Come on flower" he said grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her outside.

She ran after Sirius and I followed, silently cursing Sirius for his timing.

I hurried after them, sighing.

"Oh yeah, I kinda _forgot_ you're broom mate" he said when we hurried onto the Quidditch pitch that we had built.

"Again Padfoot? Geez you're memory is getting bad! Yet you can remember how to fly a broom. Gosh that fascinates me really Sirius" I said and he grinned.

I jogged over to the broom shed, and grabbed my broom. I ran back over to them and Sirius mounted his broom and flew off.

I shook my head. "What about the muggles? Won't they see?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nope. We put charms around our back yard so only magical people can see" I replied and she nodded impressively.

"Well climb aboard Miss. Evans" I said and her eyes widened.

"No. No way" she said backing away.

"Come on, I promise nothing will happen"

She shook her head.

"I won't let anything happen to you Lily"

She glanced at me and I gave her the puppy dog looks and she sighed. "Fine but if I die you'll be answering to my father" she said hopping on behind me.

I grinned and held onto the broom, "Hold on miss" I said and she tightened her hold. I kicked off from the ground fast and she screamed loudly in my ear. "Ow! Just focus on anything but the ground" I told her soothingly and she stopped screaming.

"Wow" she whispered as we flew around the pitch gaining speed and she started whooping for joy and I grinned and she leaned her head on my back.

This is gonna be fun…

**A/N: well that's it for this chapter! Hoping for reviews, **

**-POTTER.loves.EVANS- **

**xxxxx**


	6. The Kiss, The Dishes, The Flirting&James

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author- Who else could it be? POTTER.loves.EVANS of course!**

**Disclaimer- Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter characters. If she didn't, I would definitely own James, Sirius, Lily and Remus. Hehe. Yup she owns everything about Harry Potter except this story plot. Hehe I do! Mwahahahaha. **

**Notes- I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was lazy and yeah. I was busy sleeping in during the holidays and yeah. Well I expect I'll put more chapters up at weekends. Yup.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**This chapter is back in Lily's pov okay?**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Morning mum" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie. Have a good sleep?" she replied looking up from the frying pan.

"Yup. It was pretty good" I said sitting down at the table.

"Morning Lily" dad said coming in from the lounge room.

"Hey dad! Did you get the tickets for the fair tonight? I'm so excited I can't wait to go and it will be really-"

I was cut off from the look on his face.

"I did get the tickets Lily, but this morning I got a call and I was asked to fill in for Richard tonight, so I won't be able to come" he said sadly.

"But you promised we'd all go together. As a family" I said standing up.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. But Richard always covers up for me, and I thought it wouldn't be fair if I told him I couldn't"

"And you thought it would be fair to break your promise to your daughter?"

"Lily-"

"No! Couldn't he have asked someone else?" I asked angrily.

"He did, but no one else was free" he said looking away from me.

"You're still coming right mum?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I've got to go to see grandma. You can go with Petunia"

"She's not going remember? She's going to Vernon's" I replied gloomily.

"Well why don't you ask if James and Sirius can come?"

"Yeah, sure okay. But I thought this was a _family _thing" I said emphasizing the word family. Hey, I don't mind asking James and Sirius. They'd love to come to the fair! They wanted to first off, but I said we couldn't get more tickets because they were all sold out, I felt really bad because I really wanted them to come. And now they can, but still… I am still pissed about mum and dad.

"I know Lily. Why don't you give James and Sirius mine and dad's tickets and they can go with you?" she asked turning back to the frying pan.

"Fine" I said standing up and going into my room. I sighed and a tear slipped down my face.

Dad's always putting off his promises for work. Always. I mean I know he's a surgeon and he's needed a lot but it's as if his job is his WHOLE life. It's always work work work and I'm sick of it. It's not fair.

Then there's mum. She always visits grandma and granddad.

I sighed and got dressed, putting on jeans and a Simple Plan t-shirt. I put on my blue all stars and braided my hair. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I put on eye liner, mascara and light pink lip gloss and went downstairs again.

I sat down and ate breakfast, and then I went and brushed my teeth and reapplied my make-up.

I left the house without another word to mum and dad, even though they said goodbye. I ignored it and left, still angry.

"Lily where are you going?" mum asked sticking her head out the kitchen window.

"Next door, to see if James and Sirius will come to the fair with me. I'm sure they would, I mean they do care about me" I said and hurried over to the front door.

Mum stuck her head back in and shut the window and I felt a bit bad for my attitude. But then again they did promise me.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by Daniel.

"Oh hey Lily! How's it going?" he asked with a smile.

"Hi Danny. Great, really great and you?" I lied.

"Excellent as always" he said ushering me inside.

"How's everything at the Ministry?"

"Well, Scrimgeour told me that if I put his pants on fire again he'd fire me and I said that if he insulted another member of my family again he'd regret it. He just told me to get back to work though" he said and I laughed. We walked into the kitchen; where Heather stood making breakfast and James and Sirius were drinking they're orange juice.

"Morning Lily" Heather said smiling.

"Morning Heather" I replied sitting down next to James and he smiled.

I smiled back and Sirius said; "Staying for breaky?"

I shook my head. "I already ate"

"Okay. Watcha been up to?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much. I just woke up, had breakfast, got dressed and wanted to come over and ask you guys something"

"What?" James asked immediately.

"Do you guys wanna come to the fair with me tonight?" I asked.

"I thought you were going with you're parents?" Sirius asked.

"Something came up" I said looking away from him. James gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, since I'm you're bestest friend in the WHOLE wide world, yeah sure I'll come" he said and I grinned and Sirius choked in his juice.

"I thought I was your best friend" he said.

James looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you" he said smiling. Me and Sirius just laughed and Sirius said, "As if you'd EVER forget about me Prongs"

"Mmm anyway what do you say about the fair Padfoot. You coming or what?"

"Nah James, I'm just gonna sit at home and knit a scarf for you" Sirius replied sarcastically.

I shook my head and smiled. Heather put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of the two boys. They immediately dug in.

"Hungry Lily?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Already ate" I explained and she nodded and winked.

Daniel sat down at the table and said; "Lily, I followed up on that lead and more people believe you two, but Scrimgeour's not budging. So we've been doing it secretly".

"Oh, but couldn't you get into trouble?" I asked frowning.

"I could, but Scrimgeour wouldn't get rid of me, he loves me! He threatens to get rid of me but he never does, lying old-"

"What are you saying dear?" Heather asked dangerously.

"Oh, uh nothing Heather! Nothing!"

"Hey dad tell Lily about the time you took me to the Ministry 'cause it was 'take your kids to work day' and how much trouble I caused" James said smirking.

"Oh my god, that was a lot of fun! You know what he did?" Daniel asked me smiling.

"What? Knowing James it was obviously mischief" I said smirking.

"Oh ha ha" James said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out and he did the same and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, he let out all of the creatures in the creature room. Stuff like Nifflers and rats and snakes and spiders and scorpions and crocodiles. It was humorous. The whole Ministry had to help get them all back in the room and fix all the crates"

Me, Sirius, James and Daniel cracked up laughing and Heather tried not to smile. But she did.

"What? I tripped over and landed on a box, making a hole in it" James said and we all kept laughing.

"That wasn't it! He also went into the Ministry library an knocked all the shelves over"

"I slipped on an open book that was lying on the floor and went flying into the book cases" James said and we all just laughed.

"And… And then he went to the Quidditch floor and he… he let out all the snitches and bludgers and everyone had to try to get them!"

We all howled with laughter and James said; "Yeah well, they shouldn't have left them where ten year olds can reach".

"We all stunned the bludgers but we couldn't stun the snitches so little James got on his broom and caught all of them, there was six and he caught them all under seven minutes!" Daniel beamed and I grinned.

"Wow, you really are a pretty good Quidditch star, even at the age of ten" I complimented and James smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay, Daniel I'm gonna go over to Lily's house. Do you want to come and meet Mark?" Heather asked Daniel who was swinging on his chair.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course" he said when Heather glanced at me. They both looked at me and smiled and left.

James stood up and took all the dishes over to the sink and I decided to dry again and he washed and Sirius put them away.

"Lily, you didn't even make the mess" James reminded me.

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be helping because you didn't use anything"

"So?" I repeated.

"So… Therefore you shouldn't dry them. Leave them and Sirius can do them and you won't have to because you never made any of this mess"

"So?" I said again, knowing it would get on his nerves.

"Argh! Women are SO annoying!" James said spraying me with water.

I flung him with the tea-towel and Sirius ran from the room screaming bloody murder.

James continued to splash me and I continued to slap him with the tea-towel, determined not to back down.

But he wasn't ready to give up either.

After he splashed me yet again and I was about to get him with the tea-towel again he grabbed my hand.

"Let go" he said.

"No" I replied smirking.

"Let go" he repeated.

"No" I repeated.

"Okay, you leave me with no choice" he said and began to tickle me in the ribs.

I screamed and laughed and we fell onto the floor, him sitting on top of me and continued to tickle me, ignoring my pleas and me begging him for mercy.

Finally I stopped him by saying; "You're hot"

"I-what?" he stammered and I grinned and he hopped off me, and I sat up, leaning in close to him.

His mouth went dry and I smirked and leaned in toward his ear and whispered' "I was only joking" and I jumped up quickly and ran over to the kitchen door and looked back, expecting him to get up and chase me, but he didn't. Instead I saw him standing there, looking hurt.

No it couldn't be. Why would he be hurt if I told him I was only joking about calling him hot?

I mean he is SUPER hot and… did I just think that? Oh anyway he is very good looking and I was only joking about me joking.

He continued to stare at me and I walked over to him. "James?"

"Do you think I'm ugly or something?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"What? No James I was only joking!" I said laughing but he looked at me sadly.

"No you weren't"

"What? James you idiot I was so joking! God do you always have to take things so seriously?" I asked feeling agitated.

"No. But I know you were lying. You think I'm ugly" he was glaring at me.

"I do not!" I said glaring back.

"Prove it" he said, not looking away.

I stood there, watching him and my mind was made up before I could rethink what I was about to do.

I closed the space in between us and leaned in and brushed my lips against his so softly it was as if we weren't even kissing. He didn't pull away; on the contrary he put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

I put my arms around his neck, and playfully ran my fingers through his hair. I heard him moan and I smirked. I wonder if any girl has ever made James Potter moan before.

He pulled his lips away from mine and leaned down and began to nibble on my ear affectionately, taking me by complete surprise because only Freckles has done that to me. Without thinking, without knowing, I moaned and he smiled and pulled away.

We stood there looking at each other, and I could see something I've never ever seen before in James' eyes.

_Love. No it isn't love, its lust. No wait its love… Oh bloody hell I don't know!_

We stood there, just looking at each other, both feeling confused.

I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other, but when we heard Heather and Daniel call out to us we both jumped. They walked into the kitchen and Heather turned to me smiling.

"Hey guys! Lily, you're parents, Danny and I decided that you should spend the night here with us and we can take you to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow" she said.

"Oh, uh okay. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well you're parents don't think its safe to leave you home alone. You're dad's not going to be home tonight and you're mum is going to stay the night at you're grandma and granddad's house and Petunia is staying at er… what's-his-names place" Daniel added.

I nodded. "She's staying at Vernon's" I explained.

Daniel nodded and smiled.

"So Lily you better go get you're stuff. Pack you're trunk and bring it over" Heather said smiling.

"And you're owl. Can't forget er-"

"Freckles" I said and he nodded grinning.

"Exactly. James why don't you go next door and help Lily?" he asked James who was just standing there looking from Heather to Daniel and then at me.

"Huh? Oh um okay" he said nodding.

They smiled. "Okay then we'll see you guys later" Heather said and we nodded, said goodbye and left.



"Well, Lily before you go back to James' can you feed you're fat doggy?" mum asked smiling.

I raised my eyebrows. "He isn't fat, he's just overweight" I explained, feeling insulted.

"Well you call him fat"

"So that's not the point" I said hurrying over to the fridge and grabbing out some bacon.

"Actually it is" mum said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah" I said and mum scowled.

"Don't yeah, yeah me missy" she said and I rolled my eyes.

I walked out the back door, James following. He stopped and stood just inside the door and I turned around.

"James? You okay?" I asked.

"Uh, remember Chum doesn't er, really like me" he said nervously.

"Oh yeah. Forget it, just hold out some bacon and he'll be all over you" I said smiling.

He nodded and stepped out the back door cautiously and Chum began to bark. James winced and I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me.

"Now hold out your hand with the bacon and he'll come and eat it"

"My hand or the bacon?" he asked sarcastically.

"Both maybe" I said and he glanced at me, looking scared.

"Oh James I was just joking!" he nodded and offered the bacon to Chum who bounded over happily. He took the bacon from James' hand and began to munch hungrily on it.

I smiled as Chum licked James' hand, James laughed.

"He likes me!" he said excitably and scratched Chum's ears.

I grinned. "See? I told you so"

He straightened up and looked at me.

"Er, Lily about before-"

"Forget it. I have"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure" he said looking away, and I thought I heard his voice evident with hurt and I felt bad.

"I mean, it wasn't bad or anything its just… well it wasn't meant to happen and it was just meant to be er… um friendly and just-"

"Lily, I, I get it. I feel the same" he said.

I nodded. "O-Okay" we went inside and he grabbed my trunk.

"I've got it" said holding out my hand for it but he held it out of my reach.

"I am. You take Freckles and say goodbye" he said nodding at mum and dad.

I turned and hugged them. "Bye Lily, I love you" dad said smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah… I love you too"

I turned to mum who beamed. "I luv you too Lily" she said kissing my cheek.

I nodded again. "Yeah I love you too mum"

"Bye Mrs. Evans" James said and mum turned to him.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jane?"

"About… uh I dunno heaps" he said grinning.

"If you keep calling me 'Mrs. Evans' I'll have to call you Jamesie-wamesie" she said and James' eyes widened.

I laughed and smirked and he glared at me.

"Bye Mr. Evans" he said looking at my dad.

"Good bye James" dad said shaking his hand. They nodded at each other and we left and went next door to James' house.

We walked in and James showed me to my room, the one across from his.

I put my things in there, and we left and went downstairs.

"You know where to find me if you need me" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I do" I said smiling back.

He looked for a second as if he wanted to hug me, but thought better of it.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You're a really good friend James" I said happily.

"Yeah, you're a good friend too Lily" he replied hugging me back.

Just then Sirius came bounding into my room and grinned.

"'Ello. The Hogwarts letters just arrived" he said and we walked downstairs into the kitchen where sure enough, three letters sat on the table.

One for me, one for James and one for Sirius.

We all went and grabbed the ones addressed to us and I realized mine was heavier then normal. I opened it and a reddish goldish badge fell onto the floor. Everyone looked at me and I bent down and picked it up.

On it, read 'Head Girl'.

"Oh my god" I whispered and Sirius took the badge from me, to read it properly.

"Nice one Lils!" he said hugging me. I grinned and looked at James who smiled.

"Congrats Lily" he said winking.

I smiled. "Thanks"

James turned back to his letter grinning and dropped the letter, and we all looked at him.

"James sweetie what's wrong?" Heather asked.

James stood there, staring at the letter.

I bent down and picked it up, and I found a badge, which Sirius took and he gasped.

I looked down at the letter curiously.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my delighted pleasure to inform you that you are the new Head Boy for 1979 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Because of this, I am asking you to act responsible and act as a role model to younger students._

_You must take you're duties seriously and on the 1__st__ of September (tomorrow) you will need to give the new Prefects their orders along with the Head Girl._

_Hoping you're holidays are going fine,_

_Professor M. McGonagall. _

_Deputy Headmistress _

I looked up. "Wow. This means you're a Head too… with me!" I said and ran over and hugged him, taking him by complete surprise.

He swung me around and I laughed.

"This is really er…" he paused not knowing what to say.

"Unexpected? Yes it is" Sirius said smirking.

"Yeah, well it is!" James said nodding.

"Who in their right mind would make _you_ Head Boy?" Sirius asked his eyes bugging out of his head.

"What was Dumbledore on crack or something?"

"Sirius! How can you say that? He was obviously either drunk or smoking pot at the time of his decision" I said taking them by complete surprise.

"Oh nice" James said sarcastically.

"I was only joking Jamesie-wamesie" I said making him scowl.

"Shush up Lilsie-wilsie" he said making me laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes and handed James his badge.

"Aha! Bow down before me!" James said pointing at Sirius who raised his eyebrows.

"Um, how about 'no'?" Sirius said walking out of the room.

"Oh! Heather's going to be horrible" he said cackling.

"When are you gonna tell you're mum?"

But before James could open his mouth Heather walked in with Daniel and Sirius following.

Heather screamed and ran towards James and pulled him into a massive hug.

"Oh my baby boy is Head Boy! Oh my god!" she shrieked and James looked as if he was about to suffocate.

"Can't… breathe" he whimpered and Daniel pulled her off of him.

"Jeez Heather let the kid breathe" he said smirking.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just so proud! Oh my little baby!" she said trying to kiss his cheek.

"Mum! Can ya not?" he said grumpily. I smiled.

"And Lily! You too!" she said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, ah yeah" I said embarrassingly.

James shook his head.

"Mum!" he groaned.

"Oh sorry! I'm just so proud of you both!" she said pinching James' cheeks.

"Yeah mum that's nice and all, but well, you know I mean we're only Head Boy and Girl" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Only? Sweetheart this means a lot to me!" Heather said looking crestfallen.

James nodded; "I know".

"You know what this means?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "What?"

"No more pranks"

dun dun dun dun!

(A/N: I considered stopping here but, nah! I'll give you guys the longest chapter in this story!)

"No more pranks?" James asked, his eyes widening.

"No!" whispered Sirius.

"Uh oh" I said quietly glancing at Daniel who was wearing the same look as Sirius, a blank expression.

"I mean guys you need to grow up and act more mature! Plus James has responsibilities now and he's got to be a role model" Heather explained.

The boys all looked at her sadly, James giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"James David Potter don't you look at me like that!" she said watching him closely.

"Don't worry Heather, I'll keep watch on them! If they so much as pull one prank, I'll let you know" I said and the look on their faces was priceless.

"Come one, lets go tell my mum" I said to James and Sirius who looked dumbstruck and followed.

"How could you Lily?" Sirius said in a whisper when we left the house.

I smirked. "I'm not gonna tell her! Don't worry, you guys can pull pranks if you want to, I only said that so she would think that you guys would actually do what she says"

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!" James said dropping to the ground, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Oh Lily you silly dilly how could you trick us in such a cruel way? Oh god thank you so much!" Sirius said also dropping and kissing my other hand.

I laughed.

"No problem" I said pulling my hands away and they stood up and followed me inside my house.

"Hey mum, dad" I said smiling.

"Lily! What are you doing?" dad asked curiously from over his newspaper.

"I got Head Girl!" I said happily and mum hugged me and dad smiled.

"Nice one Lily! Good on you!" he said and I hugged him to.

"Who's Head Boy?" he asked.

"James" I said smiling.

"Oh! Congratulations James!" mum said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

He was taken aback.

"Oh ah thank you Mrs. Evans"

She pulled away and glared at him.

"Oh I mean Jane" he said smiling charmingly.

I just shook my head.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that" I said smiling.

"I've got to go Heather's going into Diagon Alley and I need to tell her what I need"

"Ok then. Bye sweetheart. We love you" mum said happily.

"Love you too Mum, you too dad" I said and I waved and we left.

"I need a shower" I said when we go inside and James nodded.

"I'll show you where it is and get you a towel" he said and I followed him upstairs.

He passed me a towel and I thanked him, and he showed me the bathroom.

"Um, this ones the hot tap, and this ones the cold. You need to turn the cold one on first though, unlike the showers at Hogwarts" he said with a small smile.

"Thank you" I said grinning.

He nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to it" he said happily.

I nodded. "Yup" James walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hey James have you still got you're invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Sirius Orion Black! Don't even think about it!" I yelled and James hit Sirius over the head.

"Dumbarse" he said grinning.



"Go James!" I yelled happily later that night.

James was playing a game where this ball thing shot out tennis balls and he had to catch them. Since he is excellent at Quidditch he was able to catch all of the ten balls and one a teddy bear.

"Here you go sir" the boy said handing it to James.

"Thank you" James said smiling at him.

He turned to me. "Here you go" he said passing me the teddy bear.

"Oh but you won it!" I said grinning.

"I don't fancy teddy bears" he said smirking and I hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"Hey I got a swirly colourful lolly pop!" Sirius said coming up to us, and sure enough a swirly coloured lolly pop was in his hand and he was licking it happily.

"This has been really fun" I said as we walked home.

"Yeah hey!" Sirius said skipping along. James stopped me.

"I'll give you a piggy back ey?" he said and I grinned.

"Okay!" I said hopping onto his back and he walked along, my arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms holding my legs.

I ended up falling asleep on James' back and he walked into the kitchen, Heather and Daniel sipping coffee.

"She asleep?" Heather asked.

James nodded. "Yeah" Sirius showed Daniel the fairy floss he was eating. "Don't mind if I do" he said smirking and taking some.

Sirius shrieked and Heather hit on the back of the head, pointing at me. I turned my head, but didn't wake up.

"I'll take her upstairs" James said and began to walk up the so mentioned stairs.

James' pov

I laid Lily down on her bed and covered her with the doona and smiled. She rolled over and grinned in her sleep.

She looks so peaceful, and in a way, cute.

I smiled and lay down beside her, and before I knew it, I was asleep as well.



No one's pov…. Actually third persons…

Lightening struck the windows and Lily woke up, looking around. She saw James lying beside her and smiled. She covered the doona over him and pulled him close to her.

Thunder struck and James woke up, and Lily smiled.

"Thunder" he whispered and Lily frowned. He whimpered. "I don't like thunder"

"It's okay James, it's okay" she said hugging him close to her.

James nodded and before they knew it, they were asleep in each other's arms, smiling in their sleep.

**A/N: Ahoy hoy! Well this is the LONGEST chapter I've ever given you guys! 11 pages! Whew! I'm expecting reviews mind you! Lol.**

**Well I'm gonna go now!**

**I love you all!**

**POTTER.loves.EVANS**

**XxXxXxXxX **


	7. The Week Later, Carly & The Jealousy

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author- POTTER.loves.EVANS**

**Dedication- To my one and only FAITHFUL reviewer for ALMOST every chapter, mistinthenight! Thanks so MUCH! **

**Disclaimer- These things make me SO sad… because it means I have to admit that I NEVER created one bit of Harry Potter. Unless you count this Plot line. Hey… that means I created ONE eeny-weeny bit of Harry Potter. I have good feelings now.**

**Author's Notes- Good feelings gone. I had ONE review for the last chapter! I expected HEAPS more! Gosh that was like… the LONGEST chapter for this story! But you know what? I'm grateful to mistinthenight for being just the BEST reader + reviewer… thanks dude! **

**Reminder of Last Chapter (6)-**

 **James and Lily kissed… (Hehe FINALLY)**

 **Unfortunately they are NOT together… A reason I will explain in this chapter.**

 **James and Lily and Sirius went to a fair and had fun**

 **Lily and James slept in the same bed (they are INNOCENT! They did nothing… Gosh you remind me SO much of Sirius. Lol jokes)**

**Oh and next chapter will be dedicated to A LOT of people… Harry Potter people to be exact!**

**And now, FINALLY chapter 7!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA….. er yes, I'll get it over and done with!**

**Chapter 7… As you ALL very well know… okay I'll shut it now…**

I, Lilian Jane Evans have _never _been jealous. Never.

Even the thought of me being jealous is laughable…

But for some reason, I am jealous. It's been a week since I got to Hogwarts, I'm finally home and I'm happy… well I thought I was.

I mean, I am happy! I'm just…

I've been taken over by the green eyed monster. (**A/N: Ooooh the IRONY!**)

I know, you're probably wondering why I'm jealous. There is only one reason.

James has a girlfriend.

I mean, I've known this since last year… last week of term. James started going out with Carly Wade; my sworn enemy who is the Hogwarts whore/bitch/tart etc.

At the time I didn't give a shit. I didn't care. I just thought that they deserved each other.

But Carly doesn't deserve James, he deserves someone much better.

I mean, James WAS a player. In our fifth year but he grew out of it.

I know James wouldn't hurt her… he has a good heart and everything. But she WILL hurt him. She has barely had a boyfriend for more then three days. There have been rumors that she's slept with almost everyone and I know its just rumor, but shamefully I believe it.

I cannot believe that he'd go out with her.

I mean, he kissed me in the summer!

_Actually, you kissed him!_

He kissed me back!

_Still, __you__ kissed __him__… duh_

Yeah well… He could have pushed me away or something…

_You are so stubborn!_

I'm stubborn? You're the stubborn one! You won't admit that I'm right.

_You know what I think?_

That James is hot and deserves someone better then Rhiannon and did I mention that he's hot?

_Um yeah. You mentioned it twice. But what I was about to say was that I think you're in love with James…_

…

_Hello? Anyone there?_

I do NOT love James! I mean sure, as a friend but…

_Um, yes you do_

No I don't

_Uhuh! You so totally do!_

I do not!

_Do to_

Do not

_Do to_

Do not

_Do to_

Do not

_Do not..._

Do to!

…

I meant NOT! Not! You tricked me!

_MWAHAHAHAHA!_

Okay I am NOT listening or talking to myself any longer!

_Silence…_

Okay, you're probably thinking I'm some weirdo who talks to myself often… but lately I've taken to er… convincing myself that I'm not jealous. I came to the conclusion suddenly when James and Carly were snogging and I felt a strong urge to go over and bash her head in.

So here I am, on a Friday night, in the Common Room, in the best seats in front of the fire, and I'm in deep thought.

Becky, Emm and Peter are all trying to do their Ancient Runes essay (haha) and I've finished all of my homework.

Sirius and Remus are playing Wizards Chess and James is sitting on a couch, not so far away. With Rhiannon. On his lap. Dam her. Dam her to hell.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Why is life so complicated? I glanced at the fire, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace.

"Everything okay Lily?" Peter asked, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Um… what?" I asked, looking away from the fire.

Emm looked up worriedly.

"Lily you've been distracted all week. Talk to us" she said kindly.

"Yeah Lily. What's up?" Becky asked, setting down her quill.

"Nothing" I replied gazing back into the fire.

"Bullshit" Becky said at the same time as Peter.

We all looked at him. "Er, I'll just be over here if you guys need me" he said getting up and hurrying over to Remus and Sirius.

"Lily… we're you're best mates. You have to tell us what's wrong" Becky said smiling.

"I'm fine guys" I said looking at the floor.

"Yeah right. Please Lils, talk to us" Emm said sitting in front of me. Becky sat beside my arm chair and I shook my head.

"I'm just tired" I said sighing.

"No you're not. You're lying. You always make that face whenever you lie" Emm said smirking.

"I've been stressed out too much. This Head Girl ship isn't easy. I have to do nightly patrolling, attend and take charge of Prefect meetings, yell at Peeves for throwing chalk at everyone, break up fights between Slytherins and other houses, and on top of that, I have to do my homework and I'm just so tired" I said closing my eyes.

That is after all half the truth.

"Lily, you should go rest upstairs. Go lie down, get some sleep" Emm said smiling nicely.

"No, I'm not tired" I replied stubbornly.

"Go put on my cd player, listen to some songs. It'll make you feel better" Becky said grinning.

I sighed. "No. I'm okay; honestly" I added seeing their faces.

They sighed. "Lilian Jane Evans, you are so stubborn" Emm said smiling happily.

I just leaned back in my chair, wishing I could just close my eyes and fall asleep…

"Who didn't know that?" Becky asked smirking.

"Always has been, always will be" Emm replied smirking as well.

"I _can _hear you!" I said sitting up straighter.

I pulled a book out of my bag and began to read.

"_I promise I won't be away for long" Jacob said smiling at the girl's sad face._

"_Oh don't say that! You have to promise me you'll come back" the girl replied._

"_I promise. I have to go" he said sadly._

"_I love you" she said hugging him._

"_I love you too Lucy" he replied nibbling her ear. She giggled and he stepped back. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly on top of hers. When he pulled away, he saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek. He wiped it away and said; "Goodbye"_

"_Bye" she replied hugging him tighter._

_He stepped back, turned and walked away, over to the carriage that awaited him and hopped in. He turned and looked out of the window, waving at her. She smiled and waved, and blew him a kiss. He caught it, and put his hand close to his heart._

_And he was gone._

 _5 days later… __**(A/N: in the book!) **_

"_Lucy! I have some news to tell you" said an elderly man as he hurried over to his seventeen year old daughter._

"_What is it? Have you news from my Jacob?" she asked eagerly._

_Her father looked at her sadly. "Yes"_

_She frowned. "Then do tell…please" she added in a polite voice, trying to keep the fear out of her voice._

"_He's, he's been killed. I'm so sorry" he said, not even looking her in they eye._

_She immediately fell to the ground, and broke out into sobs. _

"_No! No! Not my Jacob! Please Lord be merciful! Let him live!" her father kneeled down beside her, and hugged her tightly as maids began to run over and help bring her up to her room. When she was safely upstairs, her fathers rushed back down and found the person he was looking for. The man had a long blond pony tail tied up with a ribbon and was facing the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back._

"_Ah! Sheridan! __**(A/N: I got this name from Keeping up Appearances with Hyacinth Bucket… Oops I meant Bouquet) **_

_The man turned and_ _smirked. "Ah! Landon! It is awfully good to see you!" _

_Lucy's father, Landon hurried over to the man named Sheridan and asked; "are you alone?"_

"_Yes. Except for my carriage driver of course" Sheridan replied._

"_Oh yes of course. Come, we shall tour the garden" And with that, He and Sheridan left the house, and walked into a beautiful garden. _

"_Here. I expect you to take this quickly. She believed me. Now make sure he doesn't ever come back. I do not wish for my daughter to be seeing a carpenter's son" Landon said handing Sheridan a piece of folded paper._

"_Yes of course Landon. He will be disposed of immediately" Sheridan said nodding and walked over to his carriage, entered it and left._

_Landon turned around, not knowing that a maid had just heard him. _

"_You!" he barked called across to her. _

"_Y-yes sir?" she stammered, fearful. _

"_Make my daughter some chicken noodle soup. I expect she is heavily upset" he said._

"_Yes sir" she replied, breathing a sigh of relief as she curtsied. She hurried off, and unnoticed by anyone, Jacob slipped in through the door, and hurried upstairs._

_The maid however, spotted him and followed him upstairs. When he entered, he gasped._

_Before him, was Lucy, lying dead on the floor, blood seeping through her dress and onto the floor where she lay._

"_Oh my god! No!" he whispered hurrying over to her and kneeling beside her. _

"_Lucy! No not my Lucy!" he whispered, in a low, quiet voice. He didn't see Landon slip into the room until he heard a noise behind him._

_He stood up and turned around. "Mr. Ebonite!" He said startled._

"_Jacob" Landon replied coldly._

"_What are you doing here?" Landon asked, in the same icy voice which took Jacob by surprise._

"_Um, well I was visiting you're daughter sir" _

"_I have told you to stay away from her. You have disobeyed me. You will pay the sacrifice" he snarled, and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jacob's chest._

"_No! I love her!" he said in a strangled voice._

_But it was too late, and Jacob fell to the floor, beside his one true love, dead… in each other's arms…_

 _An hour later, when Landon is reading his daughter's suicide note-_

_**Dear Father, **_

_**I know you are unhappy with me. But please, you must know I did this for love. I simply cannot live without Jacob and I don't want to, I'd rather die then live without my first true love. He is my only true love. But please, you need to know that I love you dearly and I always will. But I love Jacob too, and we promised to be together forever. And now we can be. Please understand. **_

_**With love from you're daughter Lucinda. **_

Tears slipped down my face as I shut the book. The Common room was almost empty and Becky and Emm were over with Remus and Sirius, Becky and Sirius were fighting over god-knows-what and Remus and Emm were talking comfortably with each other. Peter was asleep on the chess board.

I looked around. Carly was with Renee Walker and Rachel Pitt, her two best friends and James wasn't anywhere in sight.

Hold on… He must be-

"You know that reading a big sappy sad romance novel like that can seriously endanger your emotional and physical health?" said a voice from behind me, making me jump and drop the book.

"James!" I scolded as he started laughing hysterically. "That wasn't funny! You could have given me a heart attack!" I sad grumpily as Remus and Emm looked over at us and grinned.

He sat beside me and I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" he said smiling.

"Hmpf" was the reply he got.

"I… have chocolate" he said smirking. I shifted uncomfortably. I know what he's doing! He's trying to blackmail me into talking to him again. Well it won't work! No it will not!

"I have chocolate Oreos" he said and I turned around. "Where?" I asked quickly and he grinned.

He flicked his wand and a packet of Oreos appeared out of nowhere, and we started munching on them.

"You know that you are so sweet?" I said cramming one into my mouth.

He rolled his eyes as he swallowed his. "What else could you possibly want?" he asked grabbing another one.

_You…_

Oh wait I did not just think that!

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy!" he said in a sing-song voice.

I shook my head. "What?"

"What else do you want?" he repeated.

"Butterbeer" I said smirking. You cannot get that! Ha! Let's see you try!

"That can be arranged" he said smirking.

I gaped as he flicked his wand and two Butterbeers appeared out of nowhere, right in front of us.

I gaped. "No way!" I said and he just shrugged.

"Cool ey?" he said drinking his.

I nodded, uncapped my drink and sipped it. "Yup" I answered and he glanced at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing" he replied picking up my book. He looked at the cover. "Forbidden Love?"

I shrugged. "It's a good book" I said softly.

"Yeah, it's all romantic and sappy" he replied making a face. I stuck my tongue out at him and he repeated the gesture.

"What's it about?" he asked curiously.

"You wouldn't want to know, it's too sappy" I said taking a swig from my Butterbeer.

"Haha it is. I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what it's about?" he asked politely.

"You're lucky I'm so dam nice or I'd have made you read it yourself" I said sighing.

"Ewww, that'd damage my reputation! How would that look? Hogwarts number one Quidditch star caught reading a romance novel. It'd make front page of the Hogwarts newsletter, The Hogwarts Daily and keep repeating it all on page one, every day until they found a new peace of juicy gossip"

"You're such an arrogant baby!" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and said, "Just tell me what it's about"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Please?" he added.

"Okay. Well it's about a girl and a boy and they meet and they instantly fall in love and the girl's father doesn't want them together because the boy is the carpenter's son and the girl is the town mayor's daughter. He wants her to marry some stuck up rich person but she doesn't want to. So her father cooks up a plan with his friend and they get Jacob whose the boy out of town for about five days, then the dad tells Lucy whose his daughter that Jacob died and then she gets upset and cries in her room and commits suicide" I said all in one breath.

"Let me guess, he didn't really die, came back and found Lucy dead and kills her dad?" James said drinking his drink.

"You're half right. He did come back and find her dead, but it's the other way around, the dad killed Jacob and told his friend that he needed to kill Jacob but he didn't because Jacob came back. A maid overheard the dad and his friend talking of the plan, and she was going to tell Lucy but the dad stopped her by making her get soup for Lucy. When Jacob went upstairs the maid followed him and yeah you get the drift" I said and James nodded.

"How did she kill herself?" he asked me curiously.

"She slit her throat and Landon her dad shot Jacob and they died in each other's arms. The end, but then you see the suicide note and Lucy explaining that she had to die"

"Is that what her dad wanted?"

I shook my head. "No. He didn't know she would commit suicide, I guess he hoped she'd move on"

"What a dickhead" James said aggressively.

"You can borrow it if you want" I said and he grinned. "Cool thanks" he picked up the book and then I smirked.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I thought you didn't want to ruin you're reputation?" I said smiling.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna be like Emm and read it out in the middle of the grounds where everyone can see me" he said and I nodded.

Suddenly I laughed and James looked at me.

"What now?" he groaned. Carly was glaring suspiciously at us.

"You… reading a… a book!" and with that I just burst out laughing even harder and James covered his hands over my mouth. "Sssh! I don't want everyone to know!" he hissed and removed his hand, and joined in with me laughing.

Life with James is so much easier then it used to be. I remember on our first day back, we got along like we do and people started staring and whispering and I remember asking him why they were and he replied with "we used to be enemies and now we're friends remember? Silly" and I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, but then Carly bolted up to him and I mysteriously slipped away over to Becky, Emm, Sirius and Remus. Peter was off talking to his crush Melanie Ashford. He's liked her since fourth year. Its funny, she's a very pretty girl and has long brown hair and blue eyes, and she's pretty popular but she's nice, unlike Rhiannon. Where as Peter, well you get my drift.



When I woke up the next morning I heard clanking and banging and a shout of "OW!"

I groaned and rolled over. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:30 am. I groaned again and rolled back over, shoving the pillow on top of my head and trying to go back to sleep.

Why does Emm have to get up this early?

"Lily? Are you awake?" she whispered. I pretended to snore and she said; "Very funny. Now help me get Becky up"

I sighed and got out off bed.

Emm rubbed Becky's shoulders. "Becky, Becky wake up! It's time for breakfast" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"On a Saturday?"

She hushed me and I groaned again.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" I asked curiously.

"I was looking for my make-up box and I realized that the pipe in the sink was broken and I was just trying to… fix it" she said looking at the ground. Somehow I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Honestly, whenever Emm tries to 'help' she makes it worse. I mean like last year the toilet was flooding and she tried to "fix it" and made it worse so we had to get Remus to do the job.

"I'll get Remus" I said but she stopped me. "We have to wake Becky up first" she said and I nodded.

"Oh hey _Sirius_" I said loudly. Did Becky just twitch?

"What are you doing in here with just a towel on?" I said louder and Becky jumped up, saying "Sirius Orion Black you better put some clothes on or I'll kill you!" When she looked around and saw that he wasn't there, she laid back down grumbling about how we don't let her get her "beauty sleep". But if Sirius was actually here he would say that she needed it badly, and then she'd kick the crap out of him. He would only joke though.

Emm sighed. "Let's just go get Remus" and we walked down to the boys dormitory and I knocked on the door.

We heard Sirius yell "piss off!" and I stuffed my fist in my mouth. It looks like Becky isn't the only one who likes a sleep in.

Emm pressed a finger to her mouth and knocked again.

"Coming!" We heard Remus shout and we stood there waiting for him to open the door. When he opened it, Emm's eyes widened and she gaped.

I rolled my eyes, he was only shirtless! Plus he doesn't have a chest like James' if she saw his she'd- I'd kick her arse! Oh I mean, she'd think holy shit he has muscles. Ahem, yeah anyway.

"Hi Remus" I said when Emm failed to say anything. I nudged her and he frowned. "Are you okay Emm?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Um we sort of need you're help. You see, the pipe of tap is broken on our sink and Emm tried to fix it and-"

"Oh! Yeah, I'll be right there, ah yeah come on in" he said stepping back. He went and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I looked around the boy's dormitory. It's just as I expected it to be, messy. The floor was littered with clothes, chocolate frog wrappers, and bertie botts every flavour beans were all over the floor and it looked like a butterbeer stain in the carpet.

I smirked, god boys are messy.

I looked at Remus' bed. It was neat and tidy, except it wasn't made. Surprise, surprise he just got out of bed.

Emm sat down on his bed and sighed. "Ya know Emm I wouldn't be surprised if Remus knew that you liked hi-"

"Not hear Lily! And besides, I don't know what you're talking about" she said quickly. I nodded. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that but I know that you happen to-"

"Lily!" she snarled and I grinned. I'm annoying Emm.

I looked at Peter's bed. It wasn't tidy at all, but it wasn't too messy. Just disorganized. Over his wall he had a picture of a fish, a big one. Whereas on Remus' wall, he had a calendar and it looked as though he'd marked every full moon. With a pang, I knew why. Remus is a werewolf. He told me in third year when I asked him about it. I found enough evidence and he trusted me, I told him I'd rather die then tell anyone and yeah. We've been close friends since. He also had his time table tacked to his wall, and a picture of a wolf howling at the moon.

I knew which one was Sirius' bed because he had posters of girls all around his bed. His bed was also messy and he had only two Quidditch posters of the Chudley Cannons. He and Becky supported the same team. Sirius was sleeping on his side, his arm hanging over the bed and yep, you guessed it Mr. Snuffles was laying beside him. I shook my head; he is such an odd kid.

James' bed was obviously the last one, but I knew it was his bed anyway because it had Quidditch posters all around it. He supported Puddlemere United, the best Quidditch team he told me.

I walked over to his bedside table and saw his glasses laying on it. I smiled and made a quick decision. I grabbed his glasses and put them in my pocket. Now I get to see what he looked like when he was blind. Hehe. Don't worry I won't throw him in the lake… Mwahahahaha. Nah just kidding.

Remus came back out of the bathroom all dressed in baggy clothes. We walked over to the door, and I realized we were in our pajamas. Emm must've realized this too because Remus said; "Do you like cats?"

Emm's pajamas had all sorts of cats on her pajamas. She nodded and blushed and I rolled my eyes.

I was wearing the same ones James had seen when he and his mum came over to my house in the summer. Remember? He accused me of poisoning him until I assured him I didn't put any poison in them whatsoever.

When we got to the girls staircase Remus cast a freezing spell on the stairs and a silencing charm on the alarm that was for incase a boy sneaked in. Boys, you just can't trust them. Well most of them

We hurried into our dormitory and he went into the bathroom with Emm and I flopped onto my bed. I'm gonna have a nice little nap…

Emm and Remus-

Emm looked at Remus and smiled. "Thank you so much!" she said happily and he nodded.

"Not a problem Emm, not a problem" he replied and she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. His eyes searched hers and he leaned down and kissed her softly. She didn't push him away; on the contrary she pulled him closer.

Back to normal…

Becky sat up and yawned. She got up and headed over to the bathroom and opened the door, and immediately Becky and Remus snapped away from each other.

"Excuse me, I need to use the dunny" she told them, not even noticing them blushing. To tell you the truth she probably didn't see them at all.

They nodded and walked out. Emm walked Remus to his dormitory and they stopped.

"Um, well thanks for er, everything" she said blushing.

Remus nodded and blushed slightly. "No problem" he replied.

They stood in silence for another couple of seconds when he kissed Emm again and yet again she didn't push him away but pulled him closer. And again they were interrupted.

"Hey Moony! Where are you?" called Sirius' voice. "Er, I'm out here. I just came back from the girl's dorm. They had a problem with their sink" he said as he ushered Emm down the stairs. Sirius opened the door just as Emm slipped out.

"Were you with someone?" Sirius asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Um just now?" Remus said deciding to play stupid.

"Yeah" Sirius said nodding.

"No I wasn't" Remus replied hurrying inside their dormitory and walking over to his bed, unable to believe he had just had a lucky escape.

"Oh Moonykins" James called from the dormitory.

"What is it Jamesie-wamesie?" Remus replied smirking.

"Where were y- Hey!" James said turning around and looking at him. He was on his way to the bathroom.

"What?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, ah where did you get that name from?" he asked him suspiciously.

"Oh I have my connections…" Remus said slyly.

"I'm gonna kill Lily" James muttered to himself.



"You're a very naughty girl and you deserve to be punished" James whispered into my ear later on that morning at breakfast.

"Why is that Jamesie-wamesie?" I asked as he slipped into the seat beside me.

"Well, Remus let slip that horrible name you're mother calls me, and I figured it was you who told him" he said buttering himself some toast.

"So Remus told you it was me then?" I asked.

"No, I didn't need him to. I knew"

"What do you have the Inner Eye or something?"

"Yes, yes I do" he replied smirking.

I scoffed. "Yeah right!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well it would be nicer if you just agreed" he said shoving his toast whole into his mouth.

I shook my head. "But then I would be nice wouldn't I?"

"It wouldn't kill you" he replied drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Ewww, I dunno how you guys drink that stuff" I said drinking my orange juice. James stuck out his tongue.

"Siri-poo! What ever is the matter?" Becky asked in a mocking voice. He glared at her and she smirked.

"Mwahahahaha!" James laughed and we all looked at him.

"You're an idiot" I told him and his sighed.

"Lily you're a mean green farting machine" Sirius said and we all laughed.

"Uhuh stick that in you're pipe and smoke it!" James said and we all laughed and he smiled and joined in.

"I need to rephrase what I said earlier" I told them and they watched me carefully.

"James you're a giant idiot" I said and we all just laughed again as James scowled.

"Yeah but it takes one to know one love" he answered as Carly ran up to him.

"James darling how are you?" she asked squeezing herself in between me and James so that I was pushed down along the bench.

"Er, I'm fine" he said frowning.

"Come with me for a walk around the lake sweetie" she said flicking her hair in my face. I scowled as she tossed her head.

"Er, I haven't finished eating" James replied casting me an apologetic look. I just smiled.

"So? You've had some food" she answered in her usual sickly sweet voice.

"But I'm still hungry" he said glancing at the food longingly.

I buttered several pieces of toast and put them in a napkin. I handed them over to him.

"There you go" I said and he grinned.

"Thanks Lily, you're a life saver" he said shoving a piece in his mouth. Carly scowled and got up, pulling him by the collar with her.

"Poor James, I dunno why he's going out with her" Emm said sadly watching her drag him away.

Remus nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more"

"Why is he going out with her anyway?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"Well, she's blonde, has big tits, her arse hangs out of her skirt for every single male to see-"

"And female" I added and she nodded, "And females. She's rich, popular. The list goes on and on"

"Poor kid" I said eating my coco pops.

Carly Wade has shoulder length blonde hair with ringlets. She has bright blue eyes and as Becky said big boobs. She wears her school skirt half way up her arse it's so short! Once she bent right over to pick up her pen and Emm swore she saw Carly's thong.

I remember the day she first started going out with James, she did the "bend and snap" and he went right over to her and asked her out. She leaves the first four buttons on her school top undone and she bends forwards, and the boys go wild, all fighting over who gets to see some cleavage or her thong. It's unbelievable!

And most of all, she thinks she has everything! And you know what, she does!

Tons of girls would kill to be in Carly's position.

But there's one thing that I want, its not big boobs, not popularity, not wealth…

But James Potter. That's all I want. But I can't have him… because he's Carly's.

Lie is _**so**_ complicated…

_**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't really like the story Lily read, but yeah I just put it in there. **_

_**Well, I have an apology to make. I have been busy with assignments for school, at the moment I have two and yeah. I will get more eventually… not exactly happy about that! I haven't updated in for ever and I was going to do it the other day but I hadn't finished this yet and my parents and sister kept coming in to see what I was doing and yeah. **_

_**I'm kind of a private person and I don't like people I know to read my stories. Yah. My dad read one of my chapters for where the hell is dad, chapter 15 I think. He started reading it and I was like; "Ahh! Get out of it!" He went into it the cheeky bugger lol.**_

_**Oh yeah well, hope I get lots of reviews… did I mention I love them?**_

_**;) well audio's amigos, until my next chapter!**_

_**-POTTER.loves.EVANS- x **_


	8. The Normal Day, The Dancing, The Lessons

**-aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt-**

**Author- -POTTER.loves.EVANS- so true!**

**Disclaimer- Jk Rowling… I'm so glad you created Harry Potter, because if you didn't I would be forced to live in reality…**

**Dedications- For Remus and Tonks… For Snape and Moody… For Fred and Dobby… For Wormtail (only because he stopped choking Harry and would have let him go had his weirdo hand not choked him)… For Ted Tonks… For Dumbledore… For James and Lily (without them there would be NO Harry… imagine that, no Harry… scary thoughts) For Sirius (who was Harry's godfather and who gave me a reason to cry in the fifth movie… honestly who wouldn't cry?) and for any other Harry Potter characters that died and I forgot to put them down (sorry).**

**Notes- THANK YOU! I love all of my reviewers! They're mine, nobody touch em! Lol. But nah, thanks guys you's rock!**

**Also, last chapter I wrote that Lily took James' glasses and I forgot all about it and made poor James walk around with no glasses… poor thing! He could have tripped and fell into the lake! So let's just pretend Lily gave them back to him when he sat next to her at breakfast okay? Yeah cool.**

**Also, I am aware of the spelling/grammar mistakes from last chapter. I need a beta, and the first one to say they want to be my beta wins the prize of… (Drum roll) dun dun dun dun! Being my beta! That's the prize people! Now get reviewing! That's an excuse to review okay? Okay! **

**And now, onto chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

"Did you guys hear about James and Carly?"

Gossip. Everywhere I go, I hear gossip. But since it has something to do with James I can't help myself and I listen in.

"What happened?" I asked the curly brown haired Ravenclaw.

"Oh, well they had a massive fight!" she said looking important.

"Did they break up?" Becky asked hopefully and I couldn't help but smile.

The girl shook her head. "No, but Jess here was just about to tell me what is was about"

"Why?" Emm asked. Emm isn't really one for gossip, but since it concerns her friend (James) she obviously wants to hear about it.

"Well, Carly told James that she's pregnant with Jayden Bradfield's baby"

Me, Becky and Emm all laughed.

"You're kidding right?" I asked smiling.

They shook their heads.

"Oh" was all I could get out. My smile faded.

"Lily it's just stupid gossip, Carly's not pregnant! And she's not cheating on James either" Emm said and the girls glared reproachfully at her.

I nodded. "Come on, we have to get to Transfiguration"

We walked off down the corridor and into the classroom where everyone but was seated.

The only seats remaining were next to Frank Longbottom, Remus and Alice Mitchell.

I took the seat beside Alice, Emm beside Frank and Becky next to Remus, which is really weird because Emm nearly always sits with Remus.

Hmm, I wonder why she isn't sitting with him…

"Now attention class! Attention! Mr. Black if you don't wake up now you will receive detention with me at 8 o'clock tonight!" Professor McGonagall barked.

Sirius sat up straighter and said; "Jeez, no need to overreact Minnie"

"Oooooooooh!" Half the class said, including Becky. I glanced at James, who was beside Sirius. He caught my eye and I smiled, but he didn't; in fact he looked away. I frowned; why is James acting weird? He always smiles at me…

"That's it Mr. Black! Tonight 8 o'clock my office!" McGonagall said furiously.

"Ok then it's a date!" The class repeated the "Oooooooooh's" and some even wolf-whistled.

"I will not let you make a mockery in my classroom Mr. Black"

"Okay then Minnie! Jeez, someone's on their rags!"

Half the class laughed and wolf-whistled, even a few more "Oooooooooh's" could be heard.

"Get to Dumbledore's office NOW!" McGonagall shouted, her cheeks going red.

Sirius smiled and left, singing; "Raggy raggy raggy! Raggy raggy raggy!" and everyone laughed until they realized McGonagall was glaring at them.

McGonagall breathed heavily. "Right, now today we will be…"



"Sirius you idiot! You got detention for a week!" Becky exclaimed later on when we were walking to lunch. We just had Charms and Sirius told us what happened.

Remus and Emm were walking up ahead; talking about the essay we got given.

I sped up to walk along with James. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Yeah right, I know you James. Whenever something's bothering you, you go all quiet. It's quite freaky actually"

James didn't smile.

"I'm fine Lily" we walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Uhuh sure"

"Look Lily just drop it" James snapped and I actually froze. He stopped as the other's walked over to the table.

"Lils, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap okay?" he said his voice filled with sadness.

I gave him a small smile. "Okay. But if you need to talk James, you know you can come to me"

"Yeah I know but that's why you're my mate, coz you care" he said swinging an arm around my shoulders and I grinned and shrugged it off as Carly looked about ready to murder.

We walked over to the table and sat down with our friends, but James quickly went back to depressing mode. I sighed and got some spaghetti bolognaise and began to eat it, watching Emm and Remus carefully.

Remus and Emm were both about to pick up the same food when they stopped and glanced at each other, blushing. "You have it" they said at the same time. "No, no its okay I insist" they said again unison. Becky and Sirius laughed but James grabbed the food and cut it in half, tossed one on Becky's plate and one on Remus'.

"There, happy?" James asked and went back to eating. Everyone was watching him closely.

"James are you okay?" Becky asked him, frowning.

"Fan-bloody-tastic" he muttered.

"JAMES!" Carly screamed and ran up to him, and plonked herself in between us again. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hi Carly" James said in a sad depressing tone.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Nothing" James replied trying to eat his Shepherd's pie. "Carly can you please give me back my fork"

"What have you's done to him?" she demanded, looking at all of us.

"They haven't done anything" James said, he looked like he was getting annoyed. "Can I have my fork?"

"No! Jamesie don't be silly! This isn't very healthy and you'll get a little boota-belly" She said holding his fork away from him at distance. Seriously, I'm in danger of having my eyes poked out.

"Pass my fork, and watch out you're nearly poking Lily's eye out" He said again and everyone turned to me, where sure enough I was edging away from the fork.

"Oh… sorry" I knew she really wasn't sorry, Carly never is.

She moved it away but didn't give it back to him.

"Can you give me my fork?" James asked again.

"Well are you going to eat something healthier?" she asked him.

"No" he replied shortly.

"Well no I won't give it to you"

God dammit Carly! Give me the god damm fork!" James said angrily. Okay before I lied, James isn't annoyed, he's pissed off!

Carly stared at James, her eyes wide.

"Gosh James you have such a bad temper today" she said and I rolled my eyes. James looks about ready to leave. I grabbed the fork from Carly's hand and passed it to James who smiled. "Thank you Lily" he said and Carly stared at him. "You're not going to eat that" she said bossily.

"Watch me" he replied and we laughed and he ate the rest of his Shepherd's pie.

"Hmmpf!" Carly said and got up and walked back to her friends swaying her arse around and getting stares from hopeful boys.

"Mate are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked James, looking worried.

"I'm fine guys, really" James said sighing.

"Yeah right! You've never done that to Carly before!" Becky said, she was in a mixture of curiosity and happiness.

"So? She can't just boss me around" James said and looked down at her where she could be seen telling her friends what had happened. Rachel looked at us venomously.

"Watch out James, they look about ready to kill" Sirius warned and I chuckled.

James just shook his head.

"James does this mean you don't want to be with Carly anymore?" I asked him and there was silence. Sirius, Becky, Emm and Remus all looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

What did my voice sound hopeful? Oh god I hope not!

James frowned and shook his head. "I dunno. I still like her a lot, she can be nice when she wants to be she's just bossy" he said and I nodded.

Sirius looked at me, and I smiled and picked up my drink and started drinking it when I choked.

James clapped me on the back and Becky looked at me and asked; "What, what is it Lily?" she asked and I pointed over her shoulder.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape we're sitting at the Slytherin table wearing old man beards. They were long and they're hair resembled Dumbledore's just not as long as his.

We all started laughing and everyone turned to look at us and saw what we were looking at. And that's what started them laughing.

After awhile everyone died down and the bell went, causing everyone to get up and leave. I turned to James and asked; "What have you got?"

He looked at Remus who said; "Muggle Studies"

James nodded and I grinned. In Muggle Studies was Remus, me and James and Sirius and Becky were in Arithmancy. I hate Arithmancy.

We walked along the corridor and I realized that Carly wouldn't be in this class and James seemed to cheer up too.

When we got there we piled into seats, me in between Remus and James.

The teacher, Professor Tatum was sitting at her desk and writing something.

There weren't many people as there were last year. Out of the Gryffindors there were me, Remus, James, Alice and Frank. Then there were four Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws and that's it. Not many people.

"Right, Good afternoon class! Today we're going to be working in groups of lets say two or three. Then you're going to figure out how to change television channels, cook on a stove and make a cup of coffee without magic. The materials are up the back. Now off you go" Everyone stood up and she smiled.

James grabbed my arm and said; "You're working with us" he said and dragged both me and Remus up to the cupboard where they kept all of the stuff.

"It's not because I'm muggleborn is it Mr. Potter?" I asked grinning.

"Oh no, of course not Miss. Evans" James replied smirking.

I shook my head and grabbed the cups and the kettle, while James decided to be macho man and carry the T.V. Remus grabbed the pots and pans.

We went over to the little thing we had, which was like a small kitchen and had a sink, two cupboards and a bench. James sat the T.V on the bench and I put the cups, pots and pans in the sink and Remus plugged in the kettle.

"Okay, James you know how to turn on a T.V I showed you in the holidays"

"Yeah. I remember" he grabbed the remote and turned it at the T.V. He pressed a button but it didn't work.

Remus rolled his eyes. "James you didn't plug it in" he said and plugged it in himself.

"Oh" was James replied and I stifled a laugh.

James pressed a button, but I still didn't turn on.

"It's not working" he stated and I turned around and looked at it. I looked at the remote and said, "Are you even pressing the right button?"

"Course I am!" he replied. "Which one are you pressing?" I asked curiously.

"That one!" James said pointing at the button.

"James you git, you're pressing the wrong one! This is the turn on button" I said hitting him on the head with the remote.

"Ow" he said and I turned back around. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked rubbing his head. He grinned. "No course you didn't" I rolled my eyes. "Men, always trying to be macho's"

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"Which button was he pressing?" Remus asked smiling.

"The number 5" I said and Remus laughed and I joined in but the look on James' face made us stop quickly and get on with our jobs.

James finally turned the T.V on and started flicking through channels. "Hey turn it back!" I said turning around.

He frowned. "I don't know which channel it was"

I took the remote and found the right channel; it was one of my favourite songs on a music video.

James grabbed my hand I and laughed. "James you can't dance!"

"Wanna bet?" he asked and I grinned as we started waltzing, both of us laughing, making complete idiots out of ourselves. Remus turned the music up a bit and everyone started to watch us waltz around our little kitchen.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine 

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all 

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

James twirled me around and I laughed and then the music stopped, and so did we. Next thing we know was that everyone in the classroom was applauding us and we both blushed.

"Alright everybody! Back to you're kitchens!" and me and James turned around and he started flicking through channels again while Remus put chocolate in the pan.

"What are you making Remus?" I asked grinning.

James who was sitting on the bench looked over at Remus curiously.

"A new invention, called warm chocolate"

"I should have known" me and James said at the same time.

We glanced at each other and quickly looked away grinning.

I walked over and pushed James off the bench. "Come on you, you can help me make the coffee"

"But you don't need any help" he replied and I laughed. "Oh James, you silly billy. You need to make it too" I sad and he groaned and stood up straighter and I pushed him over towards the kettle.

We made the coffee and we all handed it to the teacher and she drank some and nodded, saying it was tasty.

"We should have put poison in it and offered some to Snape" James said and I hit him over the back of his head.

"Hey! Lily" he whined and I shook my head. "Baby" I muttered and Remus passed us the pan. "Here eat some chocolate" he looked nervous and me and James looked at each other and ate some.

James started choking. "What the hell did you put in this?" James asked swallowing.

"Pepper, salt, sugar, water etc" Remus said looking sad.

"It's lovely Remus" I lied taking some more and passing the pan to James and giving him a meaningful look.

"I'm gonna have some more" he said and took some more and Remus beamed as he watched us eat it.

"I'm glad you like it! I'm gonna go give some to Professor Tatum and you's can clean up" he said taking the pan and hurrying away.

Me and James immediately turned to the bin and began spitting.

When we straightened up we saw Remus heading over smiling. "She passed us with an O" he told us happily and began to scrape the chocolate into a container.

I nodded, "You could write to Honeydukes and tell them about it and-"

"You'll become rich and famous!" James cut in looking excited.

"Do you guys really think it's that good?" he asked.

Before James could say anything, I said; "Definitely" and me and James hurriedly took the T.V and the cups, kettle, pan and pot back to the cupboard.

"You don't really like it do you Lily?" he asked.

"Course not! You saw me spitting it out! But you saw the look on his face! I didn't want to hurt his feelings"

"Honeydukes would be mad to have that flavour in their shop!" James said and I shook my head.

We packed up and Professor Tatum let us go early and we hurried down the corridor to Defense Against the Dark Arts. A.K.A. DADA

We waited by the door and the bell went, and third years hurried out just as James said; "You should teach this when you leave Remus. You're the best at it… and Snape I guess"

"Can you imagine me teaching with… with-"

"You're furry little problem? Oh yeah definitely"

"Shut up Prongs" Remus said and James shrugged. "Hey just trying to be nice and truthful"

I shook my head. "Honestly you guys are weirdoes"

"Thanks Love" James said winking.

"Mooooony! When can we go in?" James whined.

"Proooooooongs! When the teacher is ready" Remus replied and I chuckled.

Just then other students came down the corridor and amongst them we saw Sirius, Emm and Becky hurrying over to us. "How was Muggle Studies?" Emm asked smiling.

"Eventual if you ask me" James said and I smirked.

"JAMES!" Yelled a voice down the corridor. "JAMESIE!"

"Oh god, quick let me in, let me in, let me in" James said pounding on the door and when it opened he flew in, followed by Sirius and they sat up the back side by side. I took a seat next to Becky and Emm sat beside Remus. It seems they've patched things up… or whatever.

"If Carly says anything about a dungbomb blowing up underneath her, don't blame me" Sirius said quickly and James looked questioningly at him.

"James! You're friend and you're… cousin" (She gave Becky a dirty look)"Threw a dungbomb under my chair!"

She seemed close to tears and James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is that why I smell dungbombs?" Carly ran away up the front crying.

"What!" James said when Emm turned and looked at him. "What did I do?"

"Chicks are so emotional mate" Sirius said nodding and Becky pinched him. "OW!"

"You could have been nice to her" Emm stated.

"Oh, so that wasn't nice? How? It's not like I insulted her" James said incredulously.

"No but the way you said it sounded as if you were saying she smelled" I explained and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"Sorry!" James called up the front. Carly turned and looked at him and she smiled and waved.

"Gee, she gets over things quick" Sirius said and I snorted.

"Only because it's James. If it was me or Becky or Emm she'd be planning revenge" I said and James grinned.

"Yeah remember when Becky told her to stop spraying her perfume around the room or we'd all die of a disgusting girly smell?" Emm asked and I laughed. James and Sirius turned to Becky with their eyebrows raised and she smirked and said; "Well it was girl's deodorant!"

"We all know you prefer men's deodorant Becks" I said and she smiled.

"Ewww what a man slash woman" Sirius said edging away from her. Becky punched his arm.

"Oi! You don't punch like a girl remember? You punch like a bloody man!" he shouted and the teacher, Professor Holland smiled and said; "settle down class". Everyone became quiet and Sirius was rubbing his arm and mumbling about how girls shouldn't punch guys and how guys weren't allowed to punch girls and stuff like that. Becky just smirked.

We sat there and listened to the teacher tell us about Werewolves and I noticed that Remus paled a bit when she said this.

Oh you might think that I've forgotten about Peter yeah? Well actually I haven't. He isn't in this class because he didn't get the right OWL… the same with Transfiguration and Charms. But he's in Divination, Herbology and Ancient Runes and that's it.

"Sirius! We have you're favourite class next!" I whispered and he looked at me and groaned.

"Potions" Me and James said at the same time.

"No fair!" Sirius whispered and James sniggered. "Do you rekon he'll hold his stupid Slug Club parties this year or will he forget about them?" James asked us.

"He'll hold em" Me and Sirius said in unison.

"Don't you dare schedule a Quidditch practice when his parties are on" I said grumpily.

"Don't listen to her Prongs!" Sirius whispered.

"If you leave me alone I swear I will kill the both of you and skin you and hang you up in Filch's office" I said.

"Ooooh, I like em feisty" James said and I threw my quill at him.

"Ouch! Lily! Don't worry! I won't" he said but winked at Sirius.

"Yeah he's right" Sirius said winking as well.

I glared at them. "If you do, I'll tell him about all the free afternoons and he'll hold them then. I'll make sure he does" I whispered angrily.

Sirius gasped.

"You wouldn't!" James said looking a bit scared.

"I would!" I replied and Sirius frowned. "Oh come on Lils! We're just skiving off his party!

"You shouldn't skiv off anything" I replied.

James frowned and said "Why don't we just hold the Prefects meeting on the night and then you and me will get out of it"

I grinned, "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Says the girl who tells us not to skiv off anything" Sirius said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so the Prefect meeting yeah?" James asked.

"Oi! What about me?" Sirius asked.

"What about you?" I asked Sirius and he glared at me and Becky sniggered.

James sighed. "Why don't we go and avoid Slughorn?"

"Hark! He'll follow us until he catches us!" Sirius shouted and everyone looked at him.

"What are you nosy sods all looking at?" Becky and Sirius asked at the same time and they all went back to their work.

"True, true" I said continuing our conversation as though we hadn't been interrupted.

"Well, I think we should go… and then like excuse ourselves to the bathroom, and run away" James added and I shook my head.

"You don't get it! If we don't come back he'll know James! He loves us too much" I said and Sirius scoffed. "You mean he loves _me_ too much" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're full of it Sirius" James said.

"Well I just don't fancy standing around and listening to him telling me I should've been in Slytherin with all those idiots" Sirius whispered and glared at the Slytherins.

"Oh Sirius! You're not in the stupid house! You're in Gryffindor and you belong there!" Becky said and we all stared at her.

She blushed and looked away, but nothing could wipe the wide grin off Sirius' face.

"Say, Becks wanna come join me in the broom closet?" he asked and she punched him.

"No I do not!" she replied and turned away.

"She likes me" Sirius said to me and James and we nodded. "Oh yeah Sirius, definitely" James said and looked at me and winked. I just shook my head and we turned back to the front.



This has been an eventual day today I thought to myself before I drifted off to sleep that night.

_**A/N: okay okay short I know but I realized if I have them too long it'll take me forever to get them up and we don't want that do we? In fact you're bloody lucky I feel bad about making you wait a while for last chapter! It is now, 8:24 am on a Saturday and I decided to write a chapter when I could be sleeping… you know what I mean? And plus, I know this story is a bit slow but next chapter we will know why James is/was upset and why he and Carly had a fight. Yep, and it's not very good either. **_

_**Well, I better go! Love you all!**_

_**I'll try to get next chapter up soon okay?**_

_**Bye! –POTTER.loves.EVANS-**_

_**P.S please be nice and generous and give me a review! I mean I did use my sleep time to write this chapter just for you! Please? **_


	9. The Fight, The Forgiveness, The Secret

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt:**

**Author- -POTTER.loves.EVANS-**

**Disclaimer- Jk Rowling owns all Harry Potter things as in characters and places except the ones I made up. God and now she's gone and finished it, the end, boom no more! No! Nooooooooooo! Oh well thank god for fanfiction (does moonwalk even though she doesn't know how but you don't know that… oh no wait now you do!)**

**Dedications- Where would I be without my darling reviewers eh? The truth is, I dunno because I have my reviewers so I don't know where I'd be without them, only god knows! But anyway I thank you all and dedicate this chapter for you! Honestly you's are all gorgeous okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise; other wise there will be this big Harry Potter mob coming up the insultee's driveway… yeah…**

**Notes- Just read and review, read and review. Oi! I'm still waiting for the first reviewer to say they'd LOVE to be my beta. First one gets it! Oh come on! Think of it as a prize! Just pretend its the Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince movie coming out yeah? Cool… except its like not that and yeah. Think how excited you are… yeah I'm watching you, I'm watching you! Maybe not me but Remus lent me his army of chocolate and they're everywhere like… like… chocolate or something you know what I mean? Yeah…**

**Chapter 9! The one I've been waiting to write! Here it is!**

Two weeks later and James is still in a foul mood. Nothing will make him happy, not even flying! Trust me, I tried to get Sirius to get him out there but James wasn't concentrating and nearly flew into a tree, and then the goal-posts and then he almost flew into Sirius who was going in the opposite direction.

I've figured it out. He's upset about the fight with Carly. That's why he's been distant because he's upset. James must really love her… and that hurts. That hurts a lot.

God this is so annoying. Why can't he just get over her and dump her? She's not going to last long until she see's someone else, and I'll be there for him with a shoulder to cry on, because that's what he'd do for me. Because he's my mate, my, my I dunno! But I just can't stop thinking about him! I can't concentrate in class! I was thinking about how he smells like pines and the outdoors and then I realized I was in a bloody test and I'd only done half of it and I'd been thinking about him for roughly 15-20 minutes.

God that pisses me off! He sits there with his eyes all glistened over and oh god he thinks about that stupid Carly and I'm thinking about… him. Imagine if he dumped her. He'd be like "Lily! I made a mistake, it's you I want to be with, and I love you!"

…

Okay maybe not. He'd be like- "Lily, I made a mistake and now I know what I want. Its you, Lily. Always will be, has been for a long time"

Or something like that. He'll say it with some weirdo pick up line he might've heard out of a movie. But that's James for you.



"James!" I called and hurried down the hall to him.

"God Lily you scared me! I thought you were Carly running up to tell me to walk like a proper gentlemen" we both laughed and I said; "Yeah well, you don't walk too bad. Least you don't slouch like a sloth. I should call you slouchy sloth" I said and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Don't you dare" he said. But the whole time I couldn't help but notice he didn't smile, the whole time except when we laughed. But it wasn't his usual laugh. It was his laugh for something he doesn't really find funny but laughs anyway. He also has a laugh that lights up his face, like something's really funny. Also when he's nervous its something like hehehe… yeah its funny. Also when he has a sarcastic laugh. When he's like; haha "you're so funny"… Oh gosh that's embarrassing. I can remember all his laughs and im standing here smiling… and he's looking at me weirdly.

"Lily? You okay?" he asked. Great, he's back to grumpy mood.

"James?"

"What?" he asked turning and looking at me. I stopped.

"Why did you fight with Carly? Is that why you're upset?"

"What? How did you-"

"That doesn't matter and don't answer a question with a question, answer with an answer"

He frowned, he seemed to be taking it all in. "Yeah something like that" he answered and began to walk away, but I'm not giving up that easy.

"Why did you's fight?"

"Why do you need to know everything?"

"You answered my question with a question, James"

"So?"

"So it annoys me"

"Yeah but you like do that too sometimes"

"Touché"

He looked at me. "Look just forget about it Lily"

"No. You're my friend and I want to know why you're so angry okay? It worries me. You're not listening in class, you're not concentrating in Quidditch practice, you don't really listen to me… what's wrong James?"

"Its… complicated" he said glancing at me.

"I have all day" I said and stopped again, making him stop.

"But you have classes and you need to attend them and-"

"James when I said I have all day, I meant it. My friends come before school, always. I'd take the Avada Kedava for them, you know that"

James winced.

"James, talk to me now" I said glaring at him.

"God Lily you're making this hard for me!" he said angrily, shocking me.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help you and-"

"I don't need you're help! I don't need anyone's help!"

"That's bullshit James and you know it! You need you're friends! They're here for you but you're just ignoring that! We're all worried about you!"

"Yeah right!"

"Well if I didn't care then why did I butter you're toast for you when Carly dragged you away to walk with her. What kind of girlfriend doesn't let her boyfriend eat James? I cared! I could have just let you go and thought; "Oh he'll be fine!" But I didn't! I know you James! I care about you because you're my friend! And you're other friends care too!"

"Look, Lily you're making this hard on me!"

"Yeah and you're making it hard for me too! We're friends James, friends tell each other what's wrong with them! That's what you should do!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"That's crap and you know it! I'm sick of you're moody tempers and I've tried to help you but you're not making it easy!"

"I don't care"

"You only care about Carly? Is that why you're so angry? Because you's had a fight? Well it's over now James she's okay with it why can't you be?"

"Of course she'd be okay with it!" James said angrily.

"You're confusing me!" I said softly.

"God dammit Lily! You don't understand!"

"Then let me!" I grabbed his hand to stop him from turning away.

He sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"We can't be friends anymore Lily"

"You don't mean that" I said, the shock too much for me.

"Yes, I do"

"James I'm sorry! I take back whatever I said!"

"You didn't say anything, its, its just you!"

"That explains everything!" I said sarcastically. "I take that back"

"Look, Lily it's just you! I can't be around you anymore okay?"

"Why? Is it because I'm Muggleborn James? Is that why?"

"How can you say that?" he yelled.

"Easy! I just open my mouth and words come out!"

"Stop being a smart arse! I've defended you! I cared for you! Whenever a Slytherin called you that stupid disgusting word, who defended you first? Who always defended you?"

"You did" I said feeling bad. I never meant that muggleborn remark, it just slipped out.

"That's right Lily! Everyone else jus kept on walking but I stopped and defended you, even when I hated you and was so angry with you because you'd get on my nerves and we'd just had a fight, but I still defended you!"

"Okay, okay I get it!"

"Well what more do you bloody want?"

"I want you… to tell me what's wrong! You won't talk to me James!"

"Look, it… it doesn't matter! But I can't be friends with you anymore!"

"So that's it?"

"Yeah"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

And just like that, we walked out of each other's life…

Two months later…

"Lily you can't keep avoiding him!" Becky said as we sat in the Common room a week before Christmas.

"I can avoid Potter if I want to, and I will" I replied stubbornly.

"Well, this is hard on all of us Lily, not just you" Emm stated.

"I know that" I replied.

"This is ridiculous! Go and say you want to be friends again!" Emm cried getting down on her knees in front of me.

"Emm! He doesn't care! He chose not to be my friend! He said it to me!"

"You's were fighting so he just said words he didn't mean" Becky said pulling Emm up.

"Lily he cares about you, you care about him!" she said and I shook my head.

"No I don't"

"Oh god you're so stubborn! Lily, ever since the fight two months ago you both haven't concentrated! You've both been avoiding each other! We all sit apart from them at meals! It's not fair!" Emm said tears pouring down her face.

"I didn't tell you to sit apart! You's just did! I'm not stopping you from hanging out with them! If you want to, you can that's fine by me because they're you're friends too"

"I want us to be like we used to be" Becky said and I sighed. "Well that's not going to happen!"

"Well, can't you sit there and not say anything to him?" Emm asked.

"No!"

"Well you manage it at Prefects meetings"

"So? They're Prefect meetings"

"Lily he tried to apologize but you didn't listen to him!"

"Good"

"No Lily it's not good! You both miss hanging out with each other! In class its always so quiet! Its not fair! We don't talk to them because t\we're all avoiding each other! And I miss Remus!"

"Well go hang out with him! I'm not stopping you!"

"Yes you are Lily! Because I'm not leaving you on your own!"

"You can too! It doesn't matter if you leave me alone just as long as you see Remus!"

"No Lily! The three of us made a pact remember? It's all of us or none of us. One for all and all for one remember?"

I sighed.

"Lily, I love Remus. He loves me too. I know it. I can feel it!"

"Well why are you telling me? I'm not Remus! You should be telling him!

"Fine! But just hear me out Lily; "You can't avoid James forever"

"Can too" I replied.

"Lily you idiot! You are so stubborn! You have to open the ball on Christmas with him! You's have to dance together!" Becky said angrily.

"So? I'll manage"

"Lily, I never thought I'd say this, but… I miss Sirius"

There was silence and I raised my eyebrows. "As in what way?"

"He… we… we don't fight anymore! We don't talk anymore! And James is my cousin and I feel excluded! It's like he thinks I'm on your side! But I'm not! I'm trying to be on both but he won't let me"

"Who won't let you?" I asked.

"James" she said.

"Well I'll tell him to include you"

"How you don't even talk to him? You avoid him Lily!"

"I'll still tell him!"

"Why Lily? Because you miss him too?"

"No"

"BULLSHIT! You miss him and you know it! You're just too god dam stubborn to realize it! You're both stubborn! Look there's something in common for you both! Go talk about that! Just talk about something! Anything to make you's friends again"

"I'll tell him not to exclude you from now"

"Lily, you don't understand"

"Of course I understand! I understand more then you! I understand more then Emm! I understand more then James!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't know"

"Doesn't know what Lily?" Emm asked.

"She's being unfaithful to him! She's cheating with Jayden Bradfield"

"But that was just a rumor"

"The pregnancy part was a rumor. But I caught them together and she knows I know"

"Well tell James!"

"He won't listen to me Becky! He won't!"

"Fine! Let's, let's just sit down and… and think. It's Christmas, we shouldn't be fighting" Becky said and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am"

Becky nodded, "I just didn't think I'd miss Sirius so much"

"Guys, I'm gonna go tell Remus" Emm said and we looked at her.

"Go get him tiger" I said smiling. She gave me a small smile and left. She went up to the boy's dormitory and knocked on the door.

When Remus opened it Emm threw herself on him and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

"I love you" she said softly when she pulled away and he grinned.

"I love you too Emm, so much" They grinned and hugged tightly.

I saw Sirius look out and cheer, and Becky grinned.

"Go on" I said softly and she hugged me.

"Thank you Lily!"

"I never thought I'd see the day" I said and she laughed. "Me too!"

She ran up there, dodged Remus and Emm and threw herself into his arms.

"I've missed you! We haven't had a fight in weeks! That's way too long"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah I know. Still wanna take me up on that broom closet offer?"

"No! You're my fighting buddy, let's go have a fight" she said making him laugh.

I smiled sadly and saw James watching. Our eyes met, but I looked away. I stood up and left the Portrait hole, and decided to visit Hagrid…

James sat back down on his bed, and sighed sadly.



"Well, Lily I dunno wha' you should do" Hagrid said watching me carefully. I'd just explained the whole situation.

"I'm so confused Hagrid. But they're right! I do miss him! But he doesn't want to be my friend. Back in the Common room, there… there was a moment when we caught each other's eye. It looked like he stood up but I left before he could come over to me. I don't know why Hagrid. Its just so… confusing"

He nodded. "True, true. Bu' Lily, you gotta tell im' this. Is' no god tellin me; wha' am I gonna do bout' it?"

I smiled. "Sorry Hagrid. I just needed to get this off my chest and you were the first one I thought of"

"Does anyone else know bout' wha' ya just told me?"

"No. Only you" I replied.

He smiled. "C'mere give me a hug" he said and pulled me into a bone-breaking hug. "T-that's nice H-Hagrid" I choked out. He smiled. He thought my tears were for him being thoughtfulness.

"Yer should go tell Becky an' Emm" he said and I nodded.

"I should, but I don't want to"

"Go on now. Go tell em" and with that I left, but had no intention of telling them.

I went and sat underneath the beech tree and looked around at the grounds.

It was covered in snow. But it was beautiful. The lake was iced and a few people had taken to ice-skating.

I remembered a time before James ad I had had a fight. It was in the spring. A couple of days when we got back…

"_**We'll always be friends right Lily?" James asked looking at me.**_

"_**Course. Great friends" I replied and he smiled.**_

_**We sat there, me leaning against the beech tree and James sitting in its branches. **_

"_**Well I'm glad we sorted that out"**_

"_**Yeah me too" I said looking out at the water.**_

_**James jumped down beside me and helped me up.**_

"_**I'll always be here for you Lily" he said softly looking into my eyes. "Always"**_

"_**I'll always like you no matter what" I said and he pecked me softly on the lips and hugged me tightly, my head resting on his chest and his chin leaning on my head…**_

I sat up. I know what I have to do. All along, I just had to forgive him and that's it. I have to go to him, to apologize. To tell him I missed him.

I ran into the hall but froze. There was Carly, snogging Jayden under the mistletoe.

"Oi! Wade!" I yelled out. But not before I give Carly what she deserves… I put the camera back into my pocket and she pulled away.

"What do you want Evans?" she asked as Jayden left quickly.

"I hate what you're doing to James" I said and she laughed.

"Well get over it"

"No… I won't"

"You don't know why he told you you's couldn't be friends anymore do you?"

"No" I said and she laughed again.

………..

James Pov.

Sirius, Remus and Becky were all sitting on the floor. Emm was sitting in Remus' lap and Becky and Sirius we're playing thumb wars.

"I can't take it anymore!" I said angrily and sat up. The other four looked at me.

"James? What's wrong?" Emm asked and I sighed. I'd just been thinking about the time when me and Lily were down by the beech tree a couple of days after we came back from the holidays. I told her I'd always be here for her… but I'm not right now am I?

"It's Lily! I can't believe it! It was so stupid!"

"What was?" Becky asked and I sighed.

"When we were fighting, I wouldn't tell Lily why I was upset"

Sirius, Becky, Emm and Remus glanced at each other.

"Why were you?" Sirius asked abandoning his game with Becky and turning to me.

"Carly and I had a fight…"

"We know that" Remus said and Emm hushed him.

"Well, it was about Lily. She was jealous of her because I was always hanging out with her. Like we used to…"

"And that's why you's were fighting!"

I nodded. "She told me, I'd either be friends with Lily, or be with Carly… I didn't want to give up on any of them at the time. But now I know it was all right in front of me. I'd rather be friends with Lily then be with Carly"

Sirius mirrored the look on Becky's face: happiness.

"I have to find her and tell her this but I don't know where she is, she left before and-"

"JAMES! JAMES!" I could here a familiar voice calling my name. I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs and saw Lily coming in from the portrait hole, and I ran to her, and she ran to me and I hugged her, and twirled her around. She had her arms around her my neck, and I had mine around her waist and we hugged each other for awhile.

"I'm so sorry!" we both said at them same time. But then we laughed.

"No I'm sorry. I should have chosen you and-"

"I'm sorry because I should have made you tell me and I was so stubborn! I was down by the lake thinking about the time you promised me-"

"That I'd always be there for you? Me too" I said and she grinned.

"I missed you James. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Lils, I can't live with out you" and we hugged again.

"Ahem! Now that you guys have finished hugging and apologizing, I'd like to hug my sister from another mister" Sirius said and me and Lily broke away and they hugged. I swallowed the jealous feeling that had filled up in my throat.

"I missed my brother from another mother" Lily said and we all laughed. She hugged Remus and them Becky and Emm tackled her and they hugged tightly.

Nothing could spoil this moment, nothing.

"Who wants a party?"

"On a school night?" Lily asked and I grinned.

Emm smirked. "Just as Lily and Becky says, 'lets partay!'" and we all laughed and then ran down to the one-eyed hump-backed statue of the witch.

We hurried down there and came out of Honeydukes and ran down to the Three Broomsticks.

We ordered some drinks and then a song came on and I grabbed Lily by the hand. She followed me laughing and Remus & Emm and Sirius & Becky joined us.

Shadows fall, and the darkness of night decends  
Concrete walls bring the road to an end

I don't know which way leads me to you  
Every step that i take  
Brings your light into view

It took so long for me to find you  
Suddenly our worlds collide

I'll never let you go, I'll never let you go  
I found you and now I know  
That I'll never let you go

Yesterday, never seemed so far away  
All this time you've been right in front of me

It took so long for me to find you  
Suddenly our lives intertwine

I'll never let you go, I'll never let you go  
I found you and now I know  
That I'll never let you go, oh

When you go just let me know  
And, I'll appear out from  
When you go just let me know  
And, I'll be there

Coz, I just want to let you know  
That I will never let you go, oh  
I found you and know I know  
That I will never let you go

I'll never let you go, I'll never let you go  
I found you and now I know  
That I'll never let you go

I'll always remember that night…

_**A/N: well how'd you like that? Don't worry I haven't finished with Carly yet! Stupid bitch tried to stop James and Lily from being friends, but it worked out in the end.., the end of the chapter that is! Lol.**_

_**Hoping for reviews ( I better get some! I got up at 4:30 am just to write this, but it was worth it)**_

_**Love always,**_

_**-POTTER.loves.EVANS-**_

_**P.S This is my FAVOURITE chapter! x**_


	10. The Ball, The Scheme, The Mistletoe

**:aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt: ****……… you know you love it! Lol.**

**Author: -POTTER.loves.EVANS- (so true!)**

**Disclaimer: JK how could you? You ended Harry Potter! If I hadn't found fanfiction I would be one sad little girl who couldn't imagine her life without Harry Potter… But now I don't need to because I found the BEST site in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!**

**Dedications: Well, this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers… you guys made me so happy when I read all of you're reviews! Oh yeah and my BETA who also reads and reviews (like duh why would she be my BETA if she didn't read and review? Huh gosh silly! Lol)**

**HOLY FUCK! I have 37 reviews SO FAR! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Notes: I have just written a one shot about Lily and James (of course) and I just want to say… its not my favourite story I wrote… I'd say first its ApoN (aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt), WTHID (Where the Hell is Dad?) then NBK (nEvEr BeEn KiSsEd).**

**The never been kissed one is the one shot. I got the idea from the movie never been kissed and I think my story wasn't long enough but ah well, it was my FIRST one shot… im just not you know… a one shoty person. I mean I love reading them I just don't write them. I'm a full on chapter story person ya know? Yeah cool glad we settled that out lol. Oh and thank you to ALL the people who reviewed that story… (kisses) **

**ALSO! I have a BETA reader! CONGRATULATIONS to**

**(Drum roll please) dun dun dun dun!**

 **Lily the Marauder ******

**YAY! Streamers float in the air, part poppers go off, fireworks EXPLODE! Yeah you get the drift, im excited about Lily the Marauder being my beta as I REALLY need one! I saw the mistakes I've made and I was like, cringing. It's like…**

**OM MY GOD! Mistake! (Cringe. Wince. Blushes) **

**So yes, thank you Lily the Marauder lol. You were the FIRST one to say you wanted to be my BETA!**

**So yeah… thank you! **

**Anyhoo, the suspense is KILLING us all! Here it is Ladies and er… gentlemen (If you're reading this) get ready for………………… CHAPTER TEN!!!**

**Chapter 10**

"Guys we're gonna go get ready for the ball" Emm said to Remus, James, Sirius and… Peter (A/N: Stupid little git… god dunno why I include him… oh yeah because he's a marauder! Also a traitor… but not YET!).

James threw a snowball at me and his eyes widened. "But it's in three HOURS!"

I picked one up and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Why the hell are you getting ready three hours BEFORE the ball?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"There girls mate" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah" James said and I stuck my tongue out and he repeated the gesture.

"Oh come on! We have to get ready!" Emm said grabbing mine and Becky's arms.

"NO! Sirius! Help me! Don't let them take me away! They'll put MAKE UP on me! Help… help!" Becky moaned and Sirius grinned. "There there now Becks, you need to make yourself all pretty for me!"

"Why the hell would I make myself pretty just for you?" Becky asked rolling her eyes.

"Remember we're going to the ball together!"

"Only as friends!"

"Duh! Why did you want to go as more then friends ey?" he grinned and Becky glared at him.

"NO!"

"Uhuh sure…"

"Alright, see you guys later" I called dragging Becky along.

"HELP!" she screamed and Emm helped drag her. "NO!"

"Man, she really is girl slash boy" James said making a snowball.

"I HEARD THAT!" Becky called back and James shrugged.

He turned to Peter. "Hey Pete! I want you to close you're eyes and I'll count to ten!"

"Why?" Peter asked. James smirked.

"Just do it!"

"Oh okay" (A/N: idiot!)

Peter closed his eyes tightly and said "ready".

"Okay… one… two… nine… TEN!"

James threw the snowball at Peter and hit him smack dab in the face and he let out a girlish scream.

Remus, Sirius and James all cracked up laughing and Peter scowled.

"You cheated! You didn't count properly!"

"No I didn't! I just… skipped a couple of numbers to you know…"

"Save you from the suspense" Remus supplied and Sirius and James nodded.

"Exactly" They said simultaneously.

Peter sighed… This has been a long day!



"Oh my god Becks! You look so…"

I was speechless! She was so…

"Beautiful!" Emm said and I nodded. "Yeah you do…"

Becky nervously turned to the mirror.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"And why would you care?" I asked slyly.

"Uh, no reason" She said blushing.

I smirked.

Becky was wearing a light blue gorgeous two piece evening gown in American Satin designed with a halter-neck bodice and detailed with a beaded trim on skirt and bodice. The dress fell to the floor gracefully. It looked absolutely beautiful.

I grinned and looked at Emm when she came back out of the bathroom. Her dress was light pink and was a gorgeous taffeta evening gown featuring halter neck with beaded tie straps. Cut out loop detail and ruched detail at bust.

I smiled. "You look very nice Emm, beautiful"

"No she doesn't" Becky said but grinned. I knew she was only joking.

Emm smiled too and threw a pillow at her and I smiled as I watched them have a pillow fight. But then…

Tragedy struck…

Dun dun dun dun……………….

Emm gasped. "My dress!" she shrieked as she looked down at it.

It had ripped at the bottom and Emm was close to tears.

"Oh no" Becky whispered.

"Hey come here Emm, I'll fix it for you" I said softly as I grabbed my wand and repaired it. (A/N: I couldn't ruin Emm's night now could I? That'd be horrible! Imagine the HATE mail!)

"Oh Lily thank you! You're a life saver!" she said hugging me tightly.

"Actually she's a dress saver" Becky said smirking and clapped me on the back.

"Go get into you're dress Lils"

"Okay" I said once I made sure Emm was okay.

I walked into the bathroom and put on my dress. I was wearing an emerald green classic two layered evening dress with diamante detail and shoestring straps.** (A/N: Yes I copied these descriptions off the site I found the dresses! I suck at describing them and my chapter would be simply ruined if I tried to describe them… imagine that… the nightmares… oh and make sure you go into my profile and look at them, you'll see what I'm talking about!)**

I walked out into the room and the other two gasped. "Wow Lily! You look amazing!" Emm whispered and I blushed. "Thanks" I said quietly.

"You look… hot! You look totally awesome Lils!" Becky said grinning like a mad man.

"Thank you" I said softly. I turned and looked into the mirror and smiled. The other two came and stood beside me and we looked at our reflections.

"Hair" Emm said and pulled us over to the vanity she had. She sat Becky down first.

"What do you want Becks?" She asked smiling.

"Um… a pony tail?" she said and Emm glared.

"Uh, only joking!" She said frowning at her reflection.

"I dunno, Lily what do you think?"

"Well… I never see you wear it down"

"It gets in the way all the time!" Becky said pouting but Emm seemed to be thinking. "That's a good idea Lils"

She flicked her wand and Becky's hair was down and straight.

Becky frowned. "Its always straight"

"At least you're hair isn't like James'" I said grinning. She smirked.

"I'll add some waves to it" Emm said and with another flick we heard Becky scream.

"WAY TOO CURLY!"

"Oops, sorry! Here" She flicked it again and it was perfect. Not too many curls… but also not straight.

"I like it" she said smiling and I grinned too.

"Yep, perfect"

"You're turn" Emm said to me and Becky got off of the chair and I sat down.

"No braids or plaits" Becky said straight away.

"I agree. They are the everyday choices that she wears and this isn't just everyday, this is the one night we can all make a difference"

"Yep" I said nodding.

"Loose bun?" Emm asked and I smiled. "Okay"

And with a swish of her wand, my hair went up into a loose bun with a few strands of hair loose at either side of my face. "Like it?" she asked nervously.

"No. I love it" I replied and she let out a low breath.

"Wanna do my hair?"

"Um, I'm not such a fashion person type of thing and I'd screw up you're hair. So Lily I think you should do it" Becky said smiling.

I nodded. "Okay, sure"

I looked at Emm. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Half up, the rest down and strands of hair on either side"

"It seems you already knew what you wanted" Becky said smirking.

I grinned and did her hair and when we were finished we complimented each other.

"Make up now!" Emm said excitably and Becky groaned. "Lily first this time" she said grumpily. I grinned and shook my head and applied eye liner, mascara and lip gloss.

"That's it? That's all you have to do?" Becky asked her eyebrows raised.

"That's all I'm doing" I said and Becky did the same.

"Wow, Becks! You should wear make up a lot! The eye liner brings out your pretty eyes" Emm gushed.

Becky blushed.

"Hey Emm have you realized that you've been less shy since you started dating Remus?" I asked suddenly realizing.

"Yeah! You're more… out there… like out going" Becky said nodding and Emm blushed.

"Still a little bit shy" I said smirking.

"Oh hush up!" Emm said and then we stood in front of the mirror.

"We look totally rad" Becky said happily.

"We look beautiful" Emm said smiling.

"Yeah… we're awesome" I said.

"Lets go. Ten minutes until eight o'clock" Becky said and we walked down the stairs. Before we even got down to the common room we heard excited voices, squeals of delight and laughing and of course talking.

When we entered everyone turned around and looked awed. We all blushed except Becky who said to a fourth year; "What are you looking at?" and I tried not to laugh.

We spotted the boys and walked over to them. Peter was sitting with his date on his lap… Melanie Ashford! Ahhh! He asked her out! Finally! I remember when ever she walked past him he always went red or either walked into something… and then blushed. She would smile at him in class and he would accidentally knock over his ink pot.

When we reached them they looked up and immediately all three jaws dropped. (Peter was busy staring at Melanie)

I smiled.

"Hey guys"

"Now I know why you guys get ready early" Sirius said and we laughed.

"They aren't girls for nothing" Remus said standing up and taking hold of Emm's hand and kissed her.

Sirius rolled his eyes and offered his arm to Becky who took it. "I knew you'd come with me. That's why you held off answering me for four days, you didn't want to seem so keen"

"Oh ha ha you're so not funny" Becky said rolling her eyes.

James stood beside me, his mouth still hanging open.

"You can shut it now" I said closing it for him and he smirked.

"May I say you're looking extremely gorgeous slash stunning tonight?" James asked and I blushed.

"Thank you. You don't scrub up so bad yourself"

He grinned. True, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and the first two buttons undone.

Sirius and Remus wore identical ones.

"Why do you guys have the same suits?" Emm asked curiously.

"Because me and Prongs were too lazy to go pick out our own and told Moony to get us the same as him, just as long as they weren't too nerdy"

"That's nice" I said sarcastically.

Sirius smirked. "I know"

James offered me his arm. "Excuse me Miss Evans but may I escort you down stairs?" he asked curtly and I took his arm.

"Yes you may Mr. Potter" I replied and he winked.

We walked into the Entrance Hall and Carly stood there waiting by the steps. "James! Come here now!" She demanded and James rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back" He whispered into my ear and walked over to her. She looked angry. I couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Evans there you are! Are you and Mr. Potter ready?" Professor McGonagall asked hurrying over. I looked over at James who seemed to be nodding at Carly but wasn't really listening.

"Almost Professor. James is just doing something. He won't be too long" I said and she nodded. She looked at Becky and Sirius who were playing the clapping game 'apple on a stick'.

She walked over and scolded them and they stopped but as soon as she walked away they continued playing.

"They are like little kids" whispered a familiar voice in my ear. I grinned and turned to look at James as he stood there watching them.

"Oh, so you got away?" I asked smirking.

"Luckily. I told her I had to go because we're almost ready to go in and walked off before she could call me back" I laughed and James just smiled.

"Everyone can I have you're attention please? Can the Head Boy and Girl please stay here while the rest of you move off into the hall" McGonagall said over the crowd. Sirius and Becky joined the cue going into the hall and I smiled at her. She gave me the thumbs up and walked into the hall with Sirius.

I looked at Emm. "Well, this is it"

She nodded. "This is it"

"Cya later" James said and Emm and Remus followed everyone else.

I turned to James. "Ready?"

"No. I feel like puking" he replied. He did look a little green.

"Spew on me and you're in big trouble mister"

"Yeah right" he said and I grinned.

"True, true I'd make sure you were okay and then use my magic to get rid of the-"

"Time to go in" McGonagall said cutting me off. She walked in and James offered his arm which I took.

"Relax, you'll do fine" I said reassuringly and he nodded, but still looked a bit nervous.

We walked into the Great Hall and stood in the middle of it. It was beautiful. True, James and I did decorate it but it still looks amazing! The floor was covered in fake snow and fake snow also fell from the ceiling. There were tables all around us; circular ones that only seated ten and it seemed as if everyone had occupied the tables. I saw that our friends had saved us seats and I smiled.

James and I had to open the dance by dancing to the one song, then we would all sit down and eat and resume dancing. Dumbledore had decided on a juke box, that way people just had to go up to it, tap it with their wand and say the song and the artist and it would play. Muggle or wizard type, it didn't matter. That's what I like about it.

Also James had decorated the grounds, but wouldn't let me see it until later because it was a surprise. I know for a fact that Remus and Sirius helped him.

The music started and James took my left hand in his right, placed his left on my waist and I placed my right on his shoulder. And the muggle song; A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton came on. And we began to dance, amidst cat calls and wolf-whistles.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

_I rested my chin on James' shoulder, and smiled. _

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

When we finished, there was applause, clapping, cheering, more cat calls and everyone was smiling. Dumbledore stood up and said very clearly; "Welcome everyone to the 1979 Christmas ball. It is to my great pleasure that we all sit down and eat, as dinner was just a few hours ago and due to the ball we decided to eat when it started rather then at the usual time. And I'm sure all of you're tummies are rumbling. So, without further ado, tuck in…"

I swear I heard Sirius yell; "Hear hear!" Which was what he and James always did. I used to find it annoying, but now I actually think… I dunno to be honest. Not annoying but, I dunno. Pleasant, funny, odd, weird… I just really don't know.

Me and James sat down at our vacated seats and picked up our menus. The other four looked at us pointedly for a few moments before it started to really bug me.

"What?" I blurted out.

They shook their heads and Becky said; "Well it's just that we don't know how to order our food, so we're watching you's for some tips ya know?"

"Oh… Well all you have to do is look at the menu and say what you would like and it'll appear right in front of you"

"Oh! Righto! Yeah… er Shepherd's pie, pork chops, hot chips, sauce, sausages and er… supreme pizza" Sirius said smirking.

"Geez, would you like the whole menu?" Remus asked sarcastically but Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Remus, no need to be mean about it… nah I'm just jokin wif ya pants!" Sirius replied and James snorted into his punch, causing him to start coughing and choking. Sirius thumped him on the back and I shook my head. Emm just laughed and Becky tried her best not to.

We all ordered what we wanted, and began to eat happily, chatting away while at the next table I wasn't aware of Carly's plots to have me killed.

The rest of the night was well, an interesting one.

Carly had actually thrown a knife at me, but I had dropped my fork and bent down to pick it up at the last second and it landed where Sirius' hand was about five seconds ago (A/N: Remind anyone? Does that sound familiar? If not I suggest you read the Order of the Phoenix again… It's the part where Fred and George use their magic to put the food etc on the table on Harry's first night at Grimmauld Place… if you don't believe me just read the book gosh!) Thank god he had moved his hand to grab his drink.

Then when I went to go dance with Becky, Emm, Sirius, Remus and James I accidentally tripped on my dress and ended up falling forwards and Remus (who had turned around just in time) caught me and helped me back up.

Then glass was thrown at me and missed me badly and hit Malfoy instead, which brought on many cheers and laughter.

Then we went and sat back down, and Carly's attempts to have me killed were put on pause. For now…



"James! Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Uhuh can't tell you! And no peaking!"

"Well, it's a bit hard for me to peak since you're hands are covering my eyes and I couldn't see even if I had x-ray vision or I had rabbit eyes" I retorted and James chuckled.

"You amuse me Evans" he said happily.

We walked out into the grounds and his hands were still covering my eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I asked about a minute later.

"No, not yet"

"Are we there yet?" I asked two seconds later.

"Nope"

"Are we there yet?"

"Lily! We aren't there yet!"

A couple of minutes later…

"Are we there yet?"

"Jesus bloody crist! No we are NOT there yet!" James yelled.

I smirked.

"Okay"

…

…

…

…

"Are-"

"No"

"We"

"No"

"There"

"No"

"Yet"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are not there yet"

I could tell James was getting really pissed off by the sound of his voice.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"I swear if you ask me that ONE more time I will throw you into the lake" James said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Okay… Are we there yet?"

James ignored me.

"James?"

"What?"

"Hi"

"Hi Lily" He said in a very irritated voice.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well then why is it that all I see is black?"

"Because you're eyes are shut" he replied and I knew he was smirking, even if I couldn't see.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Well we are there"

"Yeah well, we might not have been"

"Nah Lily, you're gonna see the surprise with you're eyes shut" James said sarcastically and I smiled. But when I opened my eyes, I was full out grinning.

James had bewitched the grounds to have fairies in little coloured glass balls floating around in midair. He had attached a swing to the beech tree where he always sat with the Marauders.

There were bushes everywhere, and they also had lights. Fire flies were flying around over our heads and I smiled.

"You do like it don't you? That smile on you're face is a good thing right? You like it?"

"No James…" (His face fell) "I love it" I whispered and his face lit back up and we stood there, looking around and I beamed.

"This is so… there's no word for it! I can't explain it! It's amazing and beautiful but those words aren't strong enough, or meaningful enough" I said softly, taking in the sweet smell of fresh pines and the outdoors, before I realized that it was James who smelled like that. I sighed and hugged him, inhaling his scent.

And unbeknown to me, he was doing the exact same thing.

"Lay down Lily, and look at the stars with me" He whispered and we did just that, and I gazed happily up at the stars.

We sat in silence for a while before I broke it.

"You know when I was little, my dad used to take me to this one spot, and we would just lie on the bonnet of his car and stare at the stars. He'd tell me stories about when I was young and we were so close…"

My voice broke and James moved closer to me. "It's okay" he whispered.

"That all changed when I went to Hogwarts. He started working more, he was barely home. He missed my birthdays except for my fourteenth. He never took me back to that spot again. Then there's Petunia. We were close, but then after I went to Hogwarts, everything changed. I was a freak, she told me that often. She hated me, and vice versa. But I didn't really hate her. I was just angry because she hated me. But mum and me, we're still close. But I don't tell her anything anymore. I stopped confiding in her when I found out Voldemort was out to get Muggleborns and Muggles. I didn't tell them. I was too scared to see the looks on their faces. But everything was different. I got friends, friends I could confide in and tell them anything and they'd understand. I'd go home and say something about this world. My world, our world. They would just look at me and Petunia would call me a freak but quietly so mum and dad couldn't hear her. Dad would just say; "That's nice" and mum would look confused. I was just so… I just didn't belong in the Muggle world. Petunia reminded me of that. And when I first came here I thought I didn't belong here either. Because of what the Slytherins said…"

"Lily you do belong here! Don't pay attention to those gits… they don't know anything. Listen Lily, you're dad, and you're mum and Petunia all care about you, they all love you even if they don't show it. It was different for you when you found out, but think of how they felt. They had just learned that their daughter or sister was a witch. They didn't understand what that would mean. They still love you Lily, but they're just confused"

"I know, I know it's just that I'm so confused too! I miss the way it used to be, I miss the way me and Petunia used to talk and she'd tell me about what she did at school and about how her crush accidentally spilt cordial all over her favourite blouse and all she could do was smile. We'd sit there talking about our dream weddings and the guys we'd want to marry. Petunia's would always be the same, Mark Andrews. I used to laugh at her and she'd force me to tell her what I wanted in a guy"

'What did you want?" James asked quietly.

I paused, trying to remember. "Well… I know that I always wanted a guy that would listen to me. He would care about me so much and go to the end of the world for me. I dreamed what every little girl dreamed of, a handsome prince coming to rescue me on his noble steed. Then Petunia would laugh and say, "There's no such thing as prince charming Lily" and I'd ask her about Mark and she'd say; "He's not prince charming Lily. Because he's not perfect" I was confused and said; "well I want I guy who loves me for me, and not my looks. If I was sick and had a cold, they'd stay and look after me even if I warned them not to. But then they'd get the cold and I'd look after them" We had such great times together, me and Petunia. But they all faded away when I went to Hogwarts"

"Lily, you should talk to her. If you asked her why she is the way she is she might tell you. Heck, if that doesn't work, get her drunk and then talk about all the fun times you had and then maybe that might work" James said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. I sat up and looked at James who sat up too.

"Thank you" I whispered and James nodded.

"No problemo" he replied.

"What about you're dad?" he asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "I dunno"

"You know what you have to do?" he asked.

"Get him drunk and talk about all the good times?" I asked smiling.

"Awww shucks, you read my mind" James said pretending to blush.

And I laughed. I laughed the hardest I'd ever laughed in a long time. And James soon joined in and we sat there, laughing, not having the faintest clue why. But just because we can.

We laid back down and after awhile I said; "Wanna here what my mum used to sing to me and Petunia before we went to sleep?"

James nodded.

"_Close you're eyes_

_And give me you're hand darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand? _

_Do you feel the same?_

_Or am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning, an eternal flame_"

James nodded. "God you're a beautiful singer Lils" he whispered and I blushed.



"Jamesie goo goo!" Carly called loudly.

Me and James were sitting at the table, half an hour later and Sirius was dancing with Emm and Remus was dancing with Becky.

Remus and Emm had a deal… they would try to set Sirius and Becky up. Good luck with that!

"What?" James asked as Carly came running over.

"Wanna dance?"

James looked as if he was about to refuse but I pushed him up. "Go on" I said smiling.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine James, honestly. Go dance" I said and Carly dragged him away.

I sighed as I watched Remus talking to Becky, and Becky raised her eyebrows.

Remus' pov

"Hey Becky" he said as they danced to a nice, sweet song.

"What?" she replied smiling.

"What are you're feelings towards Sirius?"

"What? Um, friendly ones… you know that!"

"Ok, Rightio"

Becky frowned. Just what was Remus Lupin up to?

Emm's pov

"Hey Siri-poo" Emm said smirking.

"Please don't call me that" he groaned and Emm shook her head.

"What are you're feelings towards Becky?"  
"Huh? Um, uh well, you know, uh friendly ones! Yeah we're just friends… that's all"

"Uhuh, I see" she replied, but Sirius saw past that.

He sighed and then frowned. Just what was Emmaline Vance up to?

Back to Lily's pov

I sighed as I watched James. He seemed to be looking over at me a lot. He didn't look like he was enjoying his little dance.

"Hey hun" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and Alice was standing there smiling.

"Hey! Sit down!" I said patting the chair beside me.

She did and we talked for while, about her and Frank, about the ball, how we wanted Sirius and Becky together, how cute Remus and Emm were, and me… and James.

"So you and James huh?"

"What about us?" I asked quickly.

She smiled. "I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him"

"We don't… look at each other specially. He has a girlfriend and I… have my mates"

"Uhuh, sure" but the knowing smile on her face told me she knew the truth.

"Okay, maybe I like him… a little but just as a friend" I said blushing a bit.

"Oh, yeah right… and I'm gonna end up married and pregnant to Malfoy" she said sarcastically.

"Look Alice, there isn't anything going on, really"

But before she could reply James walked up and parked his backside on my lap.

"Do you mind?" I asked, trying to sound angry but failing badly.

"No, plus Alice stole my chair and I thought it would be rude to steal it back so yeah"

"I see" I said grinning.

"How was you're dance James?" Alice asked grinning as well.

"A disaster. Whenever I looked away at anything but her she'd crunch my toes with her bloody shoes that are so sharp even sharp would they were sharp"

"That didn't make sense" Alice and I said at the same time.

"It doesn't have to, I'm beautiful!" James said and I shook my head.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a weirdo" I said and he grinned.

"Yeah I know, but you know what? You still-"

"Love you? Yeah…"

"See you know me so well you finish my sentences" he said happily.

"Yep… oh god get off me Carly looks like she wants to murder me" I said and both James and Alice laughed.

"This is serious guys! I could die!" they shook their heads.

"She'd have to go through me first Lils" James said smirking.

"Yeah anyway get off. She already attempted to kill me and you know it"

James just chuckled. "As you wish" he said getting up.

Alice stood up. "I'm gonna go find Frank. Cya later"

"Bye, enjoy the rest of the night" I said smiling.

"You too!" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Don't worry, we will!" James called out to her and sat down next to me.

"So, I saw you look at me when you danced with Carly. Admit it, you missed me too much and decided to run away and sit with me" I said jokingly.

"Touché Evans that was part of the escape plan" he said shocking me.

He grinned and Becky and Sirius marched over, looking annoyed.

"What in the name of Merlin's most baggy y-fronts are you two annoyed about?" James asked as we all cracked up and laughed. (A/N: Hey! I had to put that in there, its one of my favourite quotes out of Deathly Hallows)

"Nothing just had to endure Moony and Emm try to get us together, it was silly if you ask me" Sirius said and I replied with; "You are silly Sirius. Silly Sirius"

"No, no, no! It's seriously Sirius! You're Silly Lily who loves a guy named Billy and likes to chew on his chilly flavoured willy" we all laughed again and I glared at Sirius.

"Touché Black" I said smirking.

Sirius bowed and Remus and Emm hurried over to us, grinning from ear to ear.

"James I need to talk to you" Emm said quickly.

"Me? Why?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing just about something. I heard something about somebody" she glanced at Becky and back at him.

"Ooooh! A secret? Then pray tell what is it?"

"In private I'll tell you" she said and they walked off to the other side of the hall, leaving me curious.

Unbeknown to us, Sirius slipped off to listen to what they had to say…

Emm and James pov

"Did you hear about Becky?" she asked, knowing fully well that Sirius was nearby.

"No… what about her? Has she finally admitted she's in love with Sirius?"

"Yes she has" Emm lied. Sirius, who was lurking nearby almost dropped his glass of punch.

"You're joking?" James asked staring at her.

"Nope, she told me herself. She was crying because she thinks that if Sirius found out he'd-"

"What?" he asked curiously.

Emm whispered in James' ear something Sirius couldn't hear.

"It's a trick. Sirius is listening, I'm setting bait. With any luck, Remus and Lily are talking about how Sirius is in love with Becky and she'll be listening to them… they will both make moves and get together"

James grinned.

"Oh, well Becky really does love Sirius, everyone knows that. Everyone but themselves always knew they'd get together"

"Pity, people said that about you and Lily"

"I-What? We're just friends!" James said caught off guard.

"I know that. But Sirius and Becky are soul mates… they started out the same as you and Lily did, And now Becky is in love with Sirius, for all we know, Lily could love you" Emm said smirking.

"Yeah well, I think Sirius should know about Becky"

"No you can't tell him! Swear on the Marauders you won't tell him!" Emm said loudly.

"And why not? He has a right"

"Yes but she thinks he doesn't love her… and he'd tease her so much if he found out that Becky is head over heels for him"…

Remus and Lily's pov

"Remus what's going on?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what Remus?"

Remus glanced around and caught sight of Becky standing nearby obviously listening. He quickly looked back at Lily.

"Sirius is in love with Becky"

"Well duh, even Trelawney could see that one coming!" Lily said smirking. (A/N: Just so you know, it's Sybill Trelawney's great grandma or whatever Cassandra Trelawney… she teaches Divination at Hogwarts in my story okay? Cool)

"Yes, but Becky doesn't know does she?"

"I dunno, she might"

"I doubt it"

"And why's that?"  
Remus leaned in towards Lily. He whispered; "Go with the plan, Becky is listening… Talk about how Sirius loves her and DON'T TURN AROUND!" he hissed and Lily quickly looked back at him.

"Oh, Sirius and Becky… Becky and Sirius… I see it now… even their names suit" Lily squealed excitably.

Remus nodded.

"But Becky can't know about this…"

"Why not? Do tell me why Remus" Lily said immediately.

"Because he thinks that if she found out that he's in love with her she would laugh at him and treat him cruelly. She would tease him to wits end"

"I see, I understand… Don't worry I won't tell her, for Sirius' sake…"

"Yeah, come on let's get back to the others"

"Yeah, okay" Lily replied and they headed back to the table, where they sat grinning waiting for Emm and James to come back.

"Where's Becky?" Lily asked James.

He shrugged, "Where's Sirius?"

Lily shrugged. But little did they know that their plan had worked and Becky and Sirius had bumped into each other.

Becky's pov

Oh my god… he loves me. Sirius Black really loves me.

I suddenly realized my heart was beating faster then before.

He really does love me, and all this time I've been ignorant about it… I think I'm in love with him…

Sirius' pov

This is not true… no way… Is what Emm and James said true?

But of course, Emm's one of Becky's best friends… of course she would tell her…

Oh my gosh… Rebecca Taylor loves me… she really loves me… I think I'm in love with her…

No one's pov

"Oh sorry!" Becky and Sirius said at exactly the same time, not realizing they bumped into each other. They had been thinking about certain… things.

"Oh hey" they both said once they recognized each other.

And the next thing they knew… they were kissing.

Lily's pov

"James! They're snogging!" I hissed excitably.

"Really? Nah they just heard the other one loves them and they're gonna snog? No you must be joking!" James said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! It worked! Oh someone pinch me!' I said happily.

"OI! You just pinched me! Ow!" I said rubbing my arm where James had pinched me.

"Well you did say to pinch you"

"It was an expression, you weren't really meant to do it!"

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to do it harder?" he asked raising his hand.

I punched his shoulder. "Don't even think about it!" I hissed and stood up and dragged him onto the dance floor.

A slow song came on and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We danced slowly, smiling at the other one.

"So, have you liked you're night so far?" James asked grinning.

"Yeah, its been interesting… you?"

"Same… its been pretty cool, and that's saying something since I hate balls…"

I smirked.

"Is Miss Lily being dirty minded?" James asked also smirking.

"No… course not" I said even though he was saying the truth.

"Never… Miss Lily never thinks of those type of things… or does she?" I blushed and he grinned.

Just then, we heard people saying; "Mistletoe! They're under the mistletoe" and pointed at us.

And we looked up, and sure enough there was a bit of mistletoe.

We stopped dancing straight away and soon people around us began chanting; "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" over and over again. I rubbed my eyes. I can't believe it! Even Dumbledore's chanting "snog, snog, snog"… oh but he is a bit drunk. And at the thought of a drunk Dumbledore I laughed… "Sirius spiked the punch…" I said softly and James nodded.

James' pov

"Yeah" my throat was dry…

People around us continued to chant the words either kiss or snog.

Hazel met green, and we leaned in and kissed… and the rest of the world just seemed to drown out… as if we were in a different world, floating away…

_**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Ooooh! Cliff hanger! Mwahahahahaha!**_

_**Okay yes, I'm sorry for the long wait… but I had an assignment! Two actually… I finished one; I'm doing the other one tomorrow…**_

_**What do you think of this chapter? I finished it at… 12:30 AM lol… still it was worth it… I have been checking to make sure I can't hear anyone up lol…**_

_**Well I better go hit the sack, tell me what you guys think yeah? Lol love you's all!**_

_**-POTTER.loves.EVANS-**_

_**xxx ooo **_


	11. The Prank, The Match, The Realisation

**aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt**

**Disclaimer- HA! There's only one person who created Harry Potter, and that one person killed off ALL the Marauders… but is still the best author in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!**

**Dedications- To my beta, Lily the Marauder… she rocks! Lol**

**Notes- Well, last chapter I left you on a cliffhanger! James and Lily kissed (Under the mistletoe) Sirius and Becky got their act together (thanks to their friends) Dumbledore was drunk (thanks to whoever spiked the punch coughsiriuscough and… Carly tried to kill Lily (But thankfully she didn't succeed) **

**Okay, I'm guessing you're hatred for Carly has increased because she tried to kill Lily, so grab you're torch and pitchforks guys… its hunting Carly time! Just kidding! not YET!**

**Chapter eleven… oh my gosh, chapter eleven already, Crikey time flies!**

_James' pov… next day… dun dun dun dun!_

"Oi! Prongs get up"

"Mmm"

"Prongs!"

"Uhuh"

"God dammit!"

"OI! You threw you're fricken shoe at me!" I sat up, rubbing my head. "It's gonna bruise now"

"So? I told you to get up"

"Why? It's the holidays Padfoot!"

"So?"

"So! Holidays mean sleep ins!"

"Oh… lucky I can get back to sleep easy and you can't!" And with that, Sirius laid back down and fell asleep.

"OI! You just woke me up! You know it's hard for me to get back to sleep!"

"So? Go have a shower" Remus mumbled from his bed.

I sighed and got up, and walked into the bathroom grumbling.

I turned on the shower, got undressed and hopped in.

"Three… two… one…zero" Sirius counted an evil smirk on his face.

"PADFOOT! YOU USED UP THE HOT WATER AGAIN!"

Sirius cackled with laughter.

"Looks like you'll need to shower in the prefect's bathroom"

"Nice, real nice" I replied drying myself and putting my pajamas back on.

I grabbed my clothes and the things I'd need and left the dormitory.

When I got to the prefects bathroom, I sighed. "Least I'll have a hot shower… maybe a bath, much more tempting"

"Password?" the portrait asked. (A/N: is it even a portrait that guards the bathroom? I dunno cos I'm too lazy to re-read the books lol)

"Uh, it's… oh bugger what did Lily say it was? Oh yeah-"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Its licorice snap"

"Correct" and the portrait swung open.

I walked in and smiled, this is the best bathroom I've ever seen… a humungous spa, a shower, a toilet, a… a girl swimming in the bath?

"Oh! James you startled me" Lily said popping up out of the waiter. I gaped.

"Uh, sorry!"

"That's okay" she replied blushing.

"I was just… idiot, woke me up… cold shower… came here instead… really, really sorry I'll just-"

"James its okay! You're acting as if you've never seen a naked girl before"

"Uh… no… I haven't actually… I'll just um… leave you to it and yeah… I'll come back later"

If my face was red, then Lily's is… reddy, red red…

"Its okay, I was just about to hop out anyway" she looked at me pointedly.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Are you going to turn around or will I have to hex you're eyes shut?" she asked smirking.

"OH! Right, uh yeah sorry" I said turning around. I heard her get out of the water and she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Do you think you'll do okay in the transfiguration test today?" I asked turning around.

Oh god, Lily has the best body I have ever seen…

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"I doubt it; you know it's not my best subject"

"Oh, yeah. I know… doesn't mean you won't do okay I mean-"

"James I suck at Transfiguration, you know it everyone knows it" she brushed past me and I caught a whiff of her scent…

"Apples, banana and pineapple" I said without thinking.

She turned around. "Um, yeah that's the shampoo!" she said, she was blushing like mad but I guess I'm not much better.

"Uh, you know with the test today? Good body"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Shit! I meant good luck! Yeah… uh oh shit"

She grinned and patted my arm.

"Don't worry, it's our little secret" and she winked and left, leaving me feeling embarrassed.

"Oh god" I muttered and got into the bath tub… the humungous bath tub (A/N: he didn't refill the bath, Lily was nice and left the water in there for him).

"Great… I've just done the most embarrassing thing in my life"…

(A/N: Awww… poor James… lol)

I stood in the prefect's bathroom, brushing my teeth when I realized Lily had left her toothpaste and toothbrush. I decided to be a nice guy and return them to her.

As I walked into the Common room, I saw people getting ready to go down for breakfast.

I walked to the girl's staircase, froze it and sound proofed it and hurried up the stairs just incase it unfroze.

I knocked on the door and Becky answered it, wearing bum shorts, a black tank top and was brushing her teeth.

"Hey… you looking for Lily?" she asked stepping back so I could come in.

"I am actually… she left her toothbrush and toothpaste in the prefect's bathroom" I said passing them to Becky.

"Oh bugger, she's always doing that" Becky said smirking. Lily came back out of the bathroom, saying; "Oh shit, Becky I've lost my toothbrush! And my toothpaste! Where the hell did I put them? Have you seen them?" she didn't even notice me until she bumped into me.

"Shit, sorry Emm" she said without even looking as I helped her up.

"Hello Lily" I said grinning and her eyes widened. "Oh, crap sorry! I thought you were Emm! What are you doing here?" she asked blushing.

"Returning you're belongings" I replied and pointed to Becky's hands. "Oh! Thank you! I was going nuts! Have you seen Emm?" she asked taking her stuff from Becky.

"No, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's just that she's been missing ever since I left to take a bath" she glanced at me and I looked away.

"Maybe she's at breakfast" I said shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe" Lily said, looking out of the window.

Just then someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who Jamie goo goo?"

I shuddered. "Let me guess, the wicked witch?" I asked taking her hands off of my eyes and turning.

"Oh look I was right" I said and she slapped my arm.

"What are you doing here? Come to visit me?" she asked smiling and winking.

"No actually I came to give Lily her stuff back; she left them in the prefect's bathroom"

Her face fell. "Oh" she said giving Lily a venomous look.

She leaned in and kissed me and I pulled away quickly.

"I better go, I'll give you an ahoy if I see her" I added to Lily who nodded.

"Cya" I said waving and left.

Little did we know, Emm was saying goodbye to Remus in the stairway leading to the boy's dormitory.

"You know you could stay a bit longer" Remus said kissing Emm softly. She giggled. "I can't, I have to get back, if I know Lily, and I do, she'll be running around like a headless chook" Remus chuckled and they began to kiss passionately.

"Don't mind me, just passing through" I said walking past them and smirking. They both blushed.

"Where've you been?" she asked me.

"Oh, prefect's bathroom, ran into Lily, she forgot her stuff and I returned them… oh and be careful, she is running around like a headless chook… first it was over her tooth paste and tooth brush, and now over you being missing and all, although you're actually with one of my best mates in the wrong dormitory… Naughty girl Emm, imagine if McGonagall caught you! Oh you'd be in so much trouble" I said grinning as she hit my arm.

"Alright, see ya" she said kissing Remus one last time and leaving.

I looked at Remus and opened my mouth bit he cut me off.

"Shut up!" and he hurried into the dormitory and I smirked and followed him.

"Moonykins is in love!" I sang in an annoying sing song voice.

"James!" Remus yelled as I ducked the pillow he aimed at me.

Peter, who was checking his time table for some dumb reason didn't see the pillow and got hit and screamed causing us all to burst out laughing.

"So Wormy, made it to second base with what's her face yet?" Sirius asked lazily.

"N-no" Peter squeaked.

I snatched the time table off him and threw it on the floor. "You really need to chilax Wormtail, it's the HOLIDAYS!" I said rolling my eyes.

"So, have you and what's her face made out yet?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Huh?" Peter asked frowning.

"Snogged… kissed… passionate embrace… you get the drift Wormy?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Ah, I think so"

"So have you?" I asked.

"Have I what?"

"PETER!" me, Sirius and Remus yelled all together.

He winced, "Sorry" he muttered.

"Have you's snogged yet?" I asked irritatedly.

"No… not yet" he blushed.

"Why not?" Sirius asked nosily.

"Because… we… I… she…" that was all he could get out.

"What? Spit it out Wormtail"

Peter burst into tears. "She dumped me!"

We sat there, stunned and watched as Peter sobbed uncontrollably. (A/N: sorry, I just had to do this… little rat! Irony)

"Uh, here Wormy have some chocolate" Sirius said grabbing some chocolate from under Remus' bed.

"HEY! That's my chocolate!"

"Yeah well are you going through the time of the month?"

"No… not yet" Remus turned away.

"Ewww, you have periods?"

"WHAT?!?!" me and Remus shouted.

"What? Wormtail does" Sirius said pointing at Peter who was pigging out on the chocolate.

"I do?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah you do" Sirius said nodding.

"Oh, okay" Peter said and is shook with laughter.

"You are such an idiot Wormtail!" I said before the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Wormy why are you laughing?" Sirius asked tears streaming down his face from laughing so much.

"Because you guys are" he replied smiling.

Just then there was a knock and I leapt off the bed.

"Shit! It's probably McGonagall doing room checks! Clean up guys!" we all rushed around throwing things into the cupboards, under beds and pillows, etc.

I made sure it was clean and answered the door, but instead of McGonagall standing there it was Becky, Emm and Lily. Becky was holding a cd player, Emm was carrying a stack of cds and Lily had food and butterbeer.

"Have I ever told you guys I love you?" Sirius asked as Becky set up the cd player and a song began to play.

"What's this?" I asked as Lily plonked herself onto my bed.

"Fall Out Boy 'thanks for the memories'"

"Oh, okay cool" Sirius said and she sat in his lap.

Emm had crawled into bed beside Remus and they lay there looking at the ceiling.

Lily tossed me a chocolate frog and a butterbeer and Peter got up saying something about going fishing.

He left and Sirius said; "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Lily looked uneasy… "I dunno" she said and I nudged her.

"Why, you scared?" I said smiling.

"I'm in" she said poking me on the shoulder.

"Count me in" me, Becky and Remus said at the same time.

"Me too" Emm concluded.

"Okay, I'll go first" Sirius said grinning. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lily said automatically. Sirius frowned.

"I thought you'd choose dare"

"Well you thought wrong" she replied.

"Okay, okay… what's one of you're most embarrassing moments?"

"Well, one time I went shopping with mum and Petunia and we were in the shop and I was looking at this jumper and it was size 'L' and I said, "Look mum size little" and Petunia looked at me and said; "That's large idiot" and these guys walked past and looked at me funny" Lily said and we all laughed.

"You're turn" Sirius said and she turned to Remus.

"Remus truth or dare"

"Dare" Lily scrunched up her face in thought.

"Hmmm… guys give me some ideas" she said and I smirked.

"How about this" I leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear and she grinned evilly.

Remus moaned… "Oh crap its something bad isn't it?"

"Bads an understatement… try humiliating" I said smirking.

Lily looked at him. "I dare you to run up to Filch, say; "Hey baby" give him a hug and wink and then tell him you're in love with him and walk away, turn around and blow him a kiss"

"NO! Ooooh! Go Remus!" Sirius said and we all laughed.

"I have to do this don't I?" he asked his voice full of pain.

We all nodded. He sighed, got up and we followed him.

We went down to the fourth floor and found Filch telling a few kids off.

Remus walked up to him, and said; "Hey baby" and hugged him… then winked, and said; "I'm deeply in love with you Filchy, you don't know how hard it is for me to see you flirt with Madam Pince" and walked off, turned and blew him a kiss. He walked over to us, leaving a bewildered looking Filch behind, staring at Remus as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my god, Remus and Filch, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll force you to kiss him!" Remus snarled and Sirius shrieked and we all laughed.

I grabbed Lily's arm and the other's kept walking.

"Wanna join me on a prank?" I asked smirking.

She frowned… "Hmm I dunno I did tell you're mum I'd kick you're arse if you's did, but hey I'm in" she said and we ran down the Filch's office.

"Okay… this what we do…"

Twenty minutes later…

"Hi-dilly-ho Filcherino!" I said walking up to him.

"What do you want Potter?" he snarled and I shrugged.

Just then, Lily ran up to Filch, out of breath.

"Mr. Filch! Come quick, it's you're office!" He hurried off and we followed him, all the way.

Once he entered he screamed.

"WHO PAINTED MY WALLS PINK AND PUT BARBIE DOLLS IN MY OFFICE?!?!?!?!"

He turned, his face all blotchy and red and purple and walked over to us.

"You girl, why did you do this?" he snarled.

"It wasn't me! It was Bart Simpson! He's a first year!" she said and he hurried off to find the so-named student.

We high fived and hugged.

"Oh my god! He actually believed us!" she said and laughed as I swung her around.

I put her back on the ground and we grinned.

"Come on, back to the dormitory… I want some butterbeer" I said and grabbed her hand and we ran back upstairs.



_Lily's pov_

"Go James!" I screamed a few weeks later, as James zoomed past. It was January, a match and Slytherin were leading Gryffindor 90 to 30.

Becky, who was guarding the hoops, had just blocked a save as James flew past and the Gryffindors all cheered. Me and Emm hugged each other and we heard Remus' voice from the commentary box.

"And Gryffindor keeper Becky Taylor makes another great save! And Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle, intercepted by Andrew Wall of Gryffindor, passes to Daniel Wood, drops the Quaffle, caught by Annie Johnson of Gryffindor, and passes it to Wall, who passes it to Wood, hope he doesn't drop it this time- and he SCORES! Slytherin still in the lead, 90 to 40"

The three Gryffindor chasers did a lap of honour as the Gryffindors all screamed and clapped and cheered.

James zoomed past, in search of the snitch and he caught my eye, grinned and waved and I waved back.

But just then-

CRUNCH!

"FOUL! James Potter, Gryffindor seeker was hit over the head by Slytherin beater's bat. That was DELIBERATE!" Remus shouted and the Gryffindors groaned and gasped.

I jumped up and ran onto the pitch, Emm following as James started to fall the ground. Sirius caught him just before he did and laid him on the grass.

"Oh no! James speak to me! Say something!" I said desperately shaking him. Madam Hanson flew over to make sure he was okay. She flicked her wand and he was fine. He sat up.

"Come on mate" Sirius said offering him a hand. James shook his head.

"I don't think I can" just by the sound of his voice my heart broke.

"Yes you can" I said making him look at me.

"Lily-"

"God James! You love Quidditch! And you will get in the air, if I have to I will kick you're arse until you get back on you're broom, and then I'll kick you again for being stupid" I said glaring at him. He sighed.

"Oh all right, but I have a headache" Madam Hanson flicked her wand again and it was gone.

Sirius helped him up and James got onto his broom. I grinned.

He kicked off from the ground and me and Emm hurried back to our seats beside Hagrid who was watching.

"Everythin okay?" he asked curiously.

"Fine, everything's fine" I said smirking.

"And Wood flies forward to take the penalty and he shoots and-"

Remus' voice was drowned by cheers from the Slytherin end.

"He misses! Quaffle is back to Michael Flint, captain of the Slytherin team and he heads for the goal hoops. Come on Becks- SAVE!"

The Gryffindors erupted and Becky threw the Quaffle to Annie, who threw it to Daniel who threw it to Andrew who scored causing the Gryffindors more happiness.

"And it's Mulciber with the Quaffle! He passes to Malfoy who passes to Flint who reverse passes back to Malfoy and it looks as if he's gonna score but he's attacked by the bludger, sent his way by Sirius Black of Gryffindor! Wall catches, drops, Mulciber catches, no drops Johnson cat-no drops! And it's Wood in possession and he's tearing up the pitch and SCORES!"

The Gryffindor supporters yet again scream with joy as the Quaffle is passed back to the Slytherins.

"Malfoy passes to Flint who passes to Mulciber who passes it to Malfoy, Flint and, and FLINT SCORES!" Remus said dryly and the Gryffindor's booed and Slytherin cheered.

I groaned.

Meanwhile, James was searching for the snitch, as was Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother and seeker for Slytherin.

"What's this? Regulus Black has spotted the snitch! And he's dived! Yes he's certainly spotted it! And Potter flies after him but OH NO! The snitch has vanished as Regulus is distracted by a bludger sent by his brother Sirius! Sibling rivalry there as Regulus yells at Sirius who yells back and-"

"The match Lupin, the match!" McGonagall shouted.

"Steady on there professor, its not going anywhere… it was a joke, just a joke!" Remus added as McGonagall made a grab for the megaphone.

"Oh, yes Potter dives! And Regulus follows, but Potter pulls out of the dive, it was just a trick! BUT wait! Potter dives again and this time he really HAS seen the snitch! Potter pulls ahead, Regulus catching up but he'll never beat Potter's broom, the Nimbus 900 which has only recently come out a year ago! And look, Regulus is in front now and Wood scores again! So that's Slytherin 100 to Gryffindor 70 (A/N: I think!) Come on Potter! HE pulls out of the dive first, racing for the snitch, but Regulus catches up, he's in the lead again, he's stretched out his hand but-"

"Oi Black! How's Voldie?" James shouted, distracting Regulus so that his hand slipped and missed. HE tried to grope for it but James' hand snatched the snitch and Gryffindors all screamed, cheered, cried (McGonagall's case), waved their flags and yelled.

"Potter caught the snitch, GRYFFIDNOR WINS! Those Scum Slytherins lost! Haha!" McGonagall didn't even try to take the megaphone off him. She was busy wiping her eyes on a flag.

The team flew down onto the ground, all of them ruffling James hair as me and Emm raced out over to them, Remus breaking away from the commentator's box.

I ran and jumped into James arms and hugged him as he swung me around and around.

"WE WON!" Becky and Sirius screamed as he piggybacked her off the pitch. Remus and Emm hugged and raced after us as James put me on his shoulders and we left to go into the change rooms, all the while being watched unknowingly by Carly and her friends.

James put me down and I hugged him. He grinned, "Its all because you got me back on the broom Lils" and kissed my cheek. He hugged Becky and Sirius who hugged him back and then hugged me and then Remus and Emm. Remus, me and Emm waited out of the front, talking eagerly about the match.

When James, Becky and Sirius came out we clapped and James piggy backed me, Sirius piggy backed Becky and Remus piggy backed Emm back to the castle for the after party. When we all entered the common room there were screams and cheers as everyone patted James and the team on the back.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow…"

I laughed as people began to sing and I went and grabbed Butterbeers, smiling happily.

I turned around just in time to see Carly run up and kiss James full on the mouth, and he kissed her back, making my insides feel like ice. I put the Butterbeers back onto the table and left the portrait hole, tears running down my cheeks.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he saw James and Carly, but frowned when he saw me leave and sighed and followed me out.

As I walked along the corridor I heard Sirius and turned around when he grabbed my arm.

"Lily…"  
Silent tears fell down my face as he hugged me tightly and I sobbed into his chest. Becky came around the corner and frowned, but when Sirius turned around a bit to show I was crying she hurried over and stroked my hair.

"Oh Lily… shhh its okay" she whispered as Emm ran up.

"I'll just go" Sirius said kissing me on top of the head and smiling at Becky and left.

Emm hugged me and I just cried.

Because I finally realized-

_I'm in love with James Potter…_

_**A/N: Awww, poor Lily! I love Lily to death and for her to cry makes me sad… once again I am writing early in the morning… 1:43 am guys yep…**_

_**James… gosh ditch Carly already! Gosh, yes I know, I know I hate Carly too… but hey life's not perfect!**_

_**Don't worry, it'll be sorted out soon!**_

_**Thanks to the reviewers!**_

_**Mistinthenight- That **_**was one of my favourite chapters… the drunk Dumbledore part got me! Thanks!**

_**Lily the Marauder- **_**I know, the drunk Dumbledore part was FUNNY! I didn't really like the whole make up part too, but yeah, I decided to just fan it out a bit for a change! Lol thanks!**

_**TiniLove- **_**Lol, yeah that's where I got the whole idea from! Thank you!**

_**DemonFromThePast- **_**Thanks! I love a Thousand Miles too! It rocks!**

_**Sawyerlover01- **_**Lol sorry! I already have a beta! Lol, but thanks anyway! Thanks!**

_**Bch1993-**_** Here it is my friend, I done another one! Thank you!**

**And many thanks to any other reviewers!**

_**Well, I'm hoping for more reviews for the chapter! Come on! It is now 1:52 am… I cut back my sleeping time for you guys, I didn't want to have you guys outside my front door with you're torch and pitchforks!**_

_**Although we should form a mob against Carly! Lol. I wouldn't mind… BITCH! **_

_**Anyhoo, thanks again!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**-POTTER.loves.EVANS-**_

_**infinity kisses (x) infinity hugs (o)**_


	12. The Hogsmeade Visit, The Tragedy

**aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt**

**Author- I was -POTTER.loves.EVANS- but I changed my name… AGAIN! It is now: -JP4LE- lol… **

**Disclaimer- Even though JK did kill of ALL of the Marauders, Lily, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig (tones of others) I still love her, and who can blame me! She IS the BEST FREAKIN AUTHOR EVER! **

**Dedication- I am dedicating this to Steve Robert Irwin, the greatest crocodile hunter, the best wild life warrior and the bravest man, who was killed in a freak accident by a bloody stingray. A stingray and that's all it took to steal one of Australia's most toughest, bravest, caring man and left us with nothing, nothing except grief, and hurt, and sadness, and mourning. A precious person stolen from our heats, a true Aussie icon. Rest in peace Steve, because you'll always be a wild life warrior, in heaven and on earth and you shall be remembered EVERY SINGLE DAY by EVERY SINGLE AUSSIE… r.i.p**

**Notes- Okay yeah, I know you all probably have you're torches and pitchforks ready to kill me, and I'm sorry okay, I'm SORRY! First of all, I know its been what, three weeks and no update? I have reasons. One: I was home from school with school sores (I could have gone on the computer but I chose not too, because I was out at my block almost EVERY single day for so many hours) two: I had to spend FOUR days at a show, one with rides and showbags and stuff. Two days were the dog trials (the MOST boring thing ever, sitting there watching dog after dog after dog rounding up sheep) and then hanging out at the actual show. It wasn't as good as it could have been because I was sick but anyhoo. Three: My brother came down from where he lives which is hours away and I chose to spend time with my brother over my computer (it came VERY CLOSE!) and yeah. Then he had to go home Friday and I cried. And yes I admit it, even though I've seen him get on that bus to leave me so many times I've ALWAYS cried, me the only one in my family to cry. **

**Also, I set my alarm for three thirty last night and it DIDN'T wake me up! I slept through it and when I woke up later in the morning I was thinking- oh shit! But alas, I have managed to get on and spend most of my time writing this up for you. I love you all who read through my excuses and deep apologies.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Oh and I believe I've formed an 'I-hate-Carly-Wade' Club. You should read the feed back I get on her; it IS quite enjoyable to read. Oh and to those members, hang with me, she WILL BE GONE! I promise you that! Mwahahahahaha! Give suggestions on ways to get rid of her!**

**And you can't kill me because it is my birthday in TEN DAYS! Mwahahahaha! I'll be fifteen, finally! ;)**

**And now on to the chapter, the thing we've ALL been looking forward to…**

**Lily's pov**

_**As usual on a Friday morning you would find me at the Great Hall, eating breakfast; and this is one of those mornings. And here I am, sitting down fighting Remus for the Nutella and just living life like I normally would.**_

"Remus! Gimme the bloody Nutella! Stop hogging it!" I shouted as I reached for the so named jar and Remus held it out of reach.

"Why? Why do you need it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to spread it on my face" I replied sarcastically.

"Really? Well here let me do it for you!" he grabbed a knife, put some Nutella onto it and tried to spread it onto my face.

"NO! Remus I was being bloody sarcastic you know that! Now gimme the Nutella you chocolate obsessed weirdo!!"

He grinned and hugged the jar.

"I can't let you have it Lily, I'm sorry but I need to protect it"

"From what?" I asked grumpily.

"You're stomach… you might eat _all _of it!"

"Geez Remus I'm not _that_ hungry! I just want a little bit!"

"No, no you can't even have a drop!" he hugged the jar tighter.

"Emm! Will you _please_ tell you're boyfriend to give me the god damn Nutella!" I asked rounding on Emm. She looked startled.

"Remus could Lily please have the jar of Nutella?" she asked politely.

Remus sighed and handed it to me and I stuck my tongue out.

"It's not hard to be polite you know Lily" he said biting his toast.

"Thank you Emm" I said smiling innocently.

"I meant to me!" Remus said grumpily.

I spread the Nutella onto my toast happily while Remus watched sourly. As soon as I finished he made a grab for it, but James bet him to it and put some on his own toast and slid it down the table.

The first years grabbed it and began eating out of the jar and Remus whimpered. Emm patted him on the arm.

"It's okay Remus we'll buy you some chocolate in Hogsmeade" she said kindly.

He nodded but glared at the first years.

Just then Peter came running up to the table as Sirius threw a bread roll at Becky. She retaliated and threw it back, missing and hitting a Ravenclaw boy on the head.

"Oi who threw that?" he asked grumpily.

"Sorry" Becky said and he grinned, turning back to his friends. He then boasted very loudly; "She wants me"

And then Sirius grabbed a bread roll threw it at him and the boy turned around and came face to face with Sirius Black and Sirius glared. "No she doesn't, she wants you're mum's chest hair"

He turned around quickly while the rest of us burst out laughing.

"Hey Pete where have you been?" James asked as Peter slid into a seat beside him.

"I slept in! Why didn't you guys wake me up?" he asked pouting.

"We couldn't wake you up, you were snoring too loudly and you almost broke our ear drums" Sirius said and I frowned at him.

"Sirius! That's so mean!" Emm said crossing her arms.

"What? I was only joking Emm! You're just too… nice…"

"Really? Thanks Sirius!" she said beaming.

"What I should have said was; a little too nice!"

Emm stuck her tongue out and I turned around in time to see Carly walk into the Great Hall.

I groaned.

"What?" Becky asked turning around in her seat to see what I was groaning at.

Her face turned into an angry scowl and she said; "Oh look it's the wicked witch of the west"

Emm grinned. "Have you seen the Wizard of Oz?"

"Maybe" Becky replied not taking her eyes off Carly.

"Jamie goo goo there you are!" Carly called hurrying over.

"Jamie goo goo there you are!" Becky mimicked in a very high girly voice. I had to try not to laugh. Carly gave Becky a dirty look and then said; "Jamie goo goo do you have a boo boo?"

Sirius and Remus both choked on their breakfast and Becky and me laughed. Emm and Peter tried their best not to but I swear I saw Emm smile.

Carly gave us venomous looks before squeezing herself in between Peter and James.

"I cut my finger when you called out to me" James said sucking his thumb.

"Oh Jamie goo goo are you sucking you're thumbie wumbie?" Becky asked in a mock worried voice.

We all laughed again and Carly sighed.

"James sweetie let's go somewhere"

"Given up on you're little pet name Carly?" Becky asked eating her cereal.

"Not that its any of you're business but I don't always have a pet name for James"

"What you mean is, you only have nauseating pet names that you use far too often and you're now becoming bored with them or you either gave them up because Becky's mocking you" I said and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us think the same things as you Lily" she said glaring at me.

"I never said everyone did" I replied quickly and she turned to look at me.

"Not all of us have… red hair!" I cocked an eyebrow. If she wants a fight, I'll give her a fight.

"Not all of us parade around with half our arses hanging out like you Carly" I shot back quickly and James flashed me a grin.

"Come James, we're leaving" she said standing up and pulling him by the collar.

"I haven't finished eating yet" James said as she pulled him away.

"That was cool Lily! You should have seen her face! Oh god she really wants to kill you now!" Becky said smirking.

"Hey remember at the ball when she threw a knife aiming for Lily but she bent down at the last second and the knife just missed my hand?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Oh god don't remind me about that! It wasn't funny either, it was very scary" I said munching into my coco pops.

"True, true but looking back on it, it was a little funny you have to admit" Remus said and I nodded.

"Yeah super funny"

The bell rang and we stood up.

"What have we got?" Becky asked me and I looked at Remus who smiled.

"Care of magical creatures for me, Lily, James and Emm, but you and Sirius have Divination"

Becky groaned loudly so that passers by gave her odd looks.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked and they hurried off, whispering in hushed tones.

"Ha ha you have Trelawney! She's such a fraud" I teased, punching Becky on the shoulder.

"Yeah but Kettleburn's so old he's like a dinosaur" Becky said and I laughed.

"True"

"Come on Lily and Remus! We have to get to class! We'll see James there!" Emm said happily.

"Only if he escapes the terrifying dragon" I mumbled but Becky heard me and laughed as we all made our way into the Entrance Hall. Peter left for Astronomy and Emm and Remus walked towards the doors.

"Yeah, is there such thing as the Dragon of Oz?" she asked with a grin.

"No but there is now, you can tell you're kids that. You can tell them all about how you had to encounter her"

"Yeah and I'll tell them how their Auntie Lily made her speechless and angry and her chances of dying even more worse then they already were" she replied and I laughed and hugged her.

"I'll see you later Becks"

"Bye! Cya Emm! Bye Remus!" Becky called and Sirius waved as they walked off upstairs. I smiled and ran over to Emm and Remus and we headed out to the Gamekeepers hut. Hagrid lives there but the lesson is held just outside it. Hagrid is sometimes the relief teacher for whenever Kettleburn is sick. Which is only about a few times every two months.

I linked arms with Emm and we saw the Slytherins waiting outside the Entrance Hall.

"Look at those Gryffindorks!" one of them yelled and the other's laughed.

"Look at those Slytherfreaks!" Remus yelled back and me, Emm and him laughed at the looks on their faces. They turned away and me and Emm patted Remus on the back. "Good job Remy, we love ya!" I said and he grinned.

"Well they can't keep getting away with it can they?"

"Nope" Emm said and me and Emm skipped the rest of the way down to the hut.

When we got there, James wasn't there. I frowned. Where did he and Carly go?

"Where's James?" I asked out loud and a voice behind me said; "right here" and I jumped.

I turned around and James grinned as I clutched my heart.

"Never do that again" I said and he and Emm laughed.

"Hurry up Moony! It doesn't take all day to get down here!" James called as we all turned and saw Remus dawdling along which was very unusual.

"Why are you walking so slow Remus?" Emm asked and he smiled.

"I feel lazy at the moment" he replied and I shook my head.

"Since when has Remus "chocolate obsessed weirdo" Lupin ever been lazy?" I asked grinning.

"Ever since he saw you're face" James replied and I glared at him but he only smiled.

"You're mean" I stated and he grinned.

"Not all of us are nice people like Emm" he replied.

"You are so annoying!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't hate me cos you aint me darlin" he winked and walked off over to Remus, and I grinned and shook my head and saw Emm looking at me with a knowing smile.

"What?"

"You so like him" she smirked.

"Shut up I do not" I said but I didn't look her in the eye.

Emm knew how I felt, and I know that. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"You should tell him Lils" she said softly so no one else could hear her.

"Nah, he's with Carly. It doesn't matter" I replied.

"Yes it does" she said pulling away.

"Oh, I'll get over it don't worry about me" I said smiling reassuringly. But who was I trying to tell that to, Emm or myself?

"Right class settle down!" Kettleburn said in his same old wrinkly crackly old voice.

The class sat down on the grass and most gave him their attention. I sat with my legs crossed and was playing with the grass.

Emm was lying down on her back and looking up at the sky.

Remus was sitting next to her like me and was watching her and smiled.

James sat on my other side and kept throwing grass at me.

"Rightio! This lesson we will be learning about the Fwooper. Now can anyone tell me about the Fwooper?" Kettleburn looked around at everyone expectantly, his eyes landing on me. "Miss Evans?" he asked, his voice pleading. I sighed, the poor old man, he really needs a holiday!

"The Fwooper is an African bird that provides quills. It comes in a range of colours such as green, yellow, orange or pink and its defense mechanism involves signing a song which eventually drives the listener insane" I said and he smiled.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

James punched me softly on the shoulder and I smiled.

"Nice one Evans" he said grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't that hard, I read it in the book of Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them" I replied but James wasn't listening, he was glaring at something over my shoulder.

Victor Crabbe and George Goyle were sitting there with their tongues lolling out of their mouths and their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and the other Slytherins were sniggering and laughing.

"You know some people can't help it if they're insane, some are born with it. But if you'd like to have to spend you're time in hospital then I can help you get there" James said threateningly and I smiled.

"Settle down now class, settle down! Five points from Slytherin for inappropriate and disrespectful behaviour! And five points also from Gryffindor for making threats Mr Potter!" Kettleburn informed the class.

James scowled and looked at me. "Sorry Lily, I just lost all of those points you got"

"That's okay, I can win them back" I said grinning and James smiled too.

"Right, and are they dangerous?" Kettleburn asked and I put my hand up.

"They don't class them as the most dangerous creatures; there are more dangerous ones like the Acromantula for example"

Kettleburn nodded. "Another ten points to Gryffindor"

I grinned at James who nodded approvingly. "Not only did you get them back but you got an extra five. Geez Evans, you are smart"

I threw some grass at him. "Smarter then you and you know it"

"Smart and cheeky" he said smirking. "And you know I did beat you on that Transfiguration test we had to do in the holidays?"

"As you keep reminding me. That was obvious, you're better then me at Transfiguration"

"Why did we have to do a test in the holidays anyway?"

"To prove what we can do. McGonagall said it was for practice. We had to be prepared for our NEWTS"

"But they're ages away! They're in July!"

"That's not ages away!" Emm said shrilly.

I smiled. "Relax Emm… they are sort of"

"Emm's right, they aren't. James you should start studying" Remus said looking at James.

James groaned. "Reeeeemus! Can't you let me copy off you?"

Remus' eyes almost popped out of his head. "Copy! No James! You won't be able to copy off me in NEWTS! If you get caught you get an automatic zero and-"

"I know, I know! Gosh Remus I was just joking! You need to take a chill pill!"

Remus sighed and shook his head. I smiled and patted his arm. "Don't worry, if you die from being annoyed too much I'll make sure to eat the rest of you're chocolate stash under you're bed"

"YOU WILL NOT!" Remus yelled making everyone look at him. He blushed and I sighed and looked up at the sky, clouds were drifting past slowly.

"You like looking at clouds as much as you like looking at the stars?" James asked looking up as well.

"Nah, stars are better. Its darker and they actually tell stories" I replied.

"Clouds tell stories too! Look, I see a rabbit, chasing a bear" I laughed and looked to where he was pointing.

"I see it too" I said nodding.

"Now you just have to make up a story going along by what you can see" he said softly and I smiled and punched him.

"Oi! What was that for?"

I shrugged as he rubbed his arm.

"I felt like it"

"Now look who's mean" he said grinning.

"We're not all nice like Emm" I said smirking.

"You're so annoying!" James said in a shrill voice.

"Don't hate me cos you aint me darlin" I said winking and turned to watch Kettleburn.

James poked me in the back and I ignored him so he kept poking.

"Now, who can tell me about the Crup?"

Emm raised her hand.  
"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"A Crup looks like a Jack Russell dog, but the only difference is its forked tail"

"Excellent! Ten points!"

He was beaming. "What else?"

Remus raised his hand. "It originated in the southeast of England and its almost certainly a wizard created dog"

"Great! Anything else?"

James shoved his hand in the air.

"Adding on from what Remus just said the reasons why we think it's a wizard created dog is because it shows aggression towards muggles but its fond of wizards. Also muggle dogs don't have forked tails"

"Excellent! Twenty points for you both Mr Lupin and Mr Potter! Right, so tell me what do the Ministry class it?"

"It isn't Dangerous, the only reason its classed the same amount as the Fwooper, the reason its dangerous is because it is likely to attack muggles whenever its near one" I said and he smiled.

"Ten points! Now-"

"You better keep you're filthy family safe from them ey Mudblood?" Lucius Malfoy piped up and the Slytherins all laughed.

But just then there was a bang and Malfoy squealed.

A white ferret was now standing where Malfoy had been sitting. I looked over at James who was glaring at Malfoy and had his wand pointed at him.

"Never" bounce "call" bounce "Lily" bounce "that" bounce "again!" bounce, bounce, bounce.

James bounced him all the way around the group, me, Emm and Remus laughing and Kettleburn looked shocked yet amazed.

"Mr Potter please change Mr Malfoy back immediately!"

"Will do professor! It just I think he's suited better off as a ferret, he doesn't call anyone bad names when he's a ferret"

"Yes but all the same…"

James flicked his wand and Malfoy was back to normal, his hair a little messed up.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Mudblood? You're boyfriend sticking up for you!" And Malfoy was a ferret again, being bounced around the group yet again.

James tried a different approach; he shoved Malfoy down Avery's pants.

Avery screamed and got up and ran all around the group, before James flicked his wand and Avery's pants slipped down to reveal his pink boxers with red love hearts all over them. Avery tripped and Malfoy the ferret was back to normal.

By the time we all stopped laughing Kettleburn had dismissed the class and we hurried back into the hall, laughing all over again and congratulating James.

"I will never forget that!" Remus said as we ran upstairs towards the charms classroom.

"Me neither! James that was the best Care of Magical Creatures lesson ever! All because of you!" Emm said hugging him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He grinned. "Thanks Emm" and then looked at me and I hugged him too.

"Thank you" I whispered and he smiled. "Not a problemo" he whispered back and I smiled as I pulled away.

The bell went and we hurried into the classroom once the last class came out.

We headed up the back and me and Emm saved a seat for Becky and Remus and James saved a seat for Sirius just behind us.

When they entered they were laughing about something.

"What?" Emm asked grinning.

"Oh nothing! What happened in Care of Magical Creatures?" Becky asked and me and Emm glanced at each other.

"James turned Malfoy into a ferret" I explained and Becky looked up.

"No way! Tell me everything!" so me and Emm told her what had happened and by the end of it she was laughing loudly.

Flitwick looked over at us and smiled.

"Now, now girls settle down"

But the next second Sirius let out a bark of laughter and fell off of his chair and rolled around clutching his stomach.

"Mr Black please act more mature and sit in you're chair!" Flitwick squeaked and Sirius calmed down.

For the rest of the lesson we revised on what we'd already done. And trust me that was pretty boring compared to what we usually do!

When we headed out for lunch, we passed the Slytherins table, and they either glared at James or yelled insults at him. But he just continued on, and gave them the finger occasionally.



As we walked out of potions, we heard Slughorn yell out; "And don't forget you're homework! Two rolls! Due in on Monday!"

"Great, homework!" James groaned and I grinned. "Oh James, its only one thing we've got to do! We haven't had any-"

"Don't say that or you'll jinx us!" Becky yelled and shoved her hand over my mouth.

The only response she got was a muffled one.

"We have a free period next Becks" I reminded her and she took her hand off of my mouth.

"Oh yeah"

"Lucky for you! I don't!" Peter squeaked as he caught up with us in the hall.

"But you just had a free" Emm pointed out.

"Yeah we take more classes then you so you get more frees then we do" Becky said and he blushed.

"I guess he forgot about that" I said and we laughed.

"Well, I better be off. Come on Sirius, we er… have to do something…" Becky grabbed Sirius by the collar and he followed her giving us the thumbs up.

"Enjoy you're snogging session!" Remus called after them and I chuckled.

"We could have one if you want Remus" Emm said blushing slightly.

"Okay, don't mind us" he said grabbing her hand and running off.

I turned to James who grinned.

"And then there were two" he said and I shook my head.

"You're such a dag"

"You going to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"Tomorrow? Of course. Except Becky and Emm have dates with their fellas so I'm all alone"

"Nah you're not, you can hang out with me" he said smiling.

"What and help carry Carly's shopping bags? I don't think so" I said and James laughed.

"No I'm not going with Carly; she said she's going to have some "girly" time with her mates"

I shuddered. "They'll be gossiping about hair and make-up and who's going out with whom"

"Yeah but that's you're favourite hobby" James replied and I gagged.

"Yeah right" I said and he laughed and shoved me so I shoved him back and it went on like that until we got to the Fat Lady.

"Password dears?" she asked politely.

"Fairy Dung" James said grinning and the Fat Lady opened the portrait and we walked in, but not before we heard her say; "Trust that boy to come up with the rudest passwords"

James sniggered. "Do you think we should tell her you came up with it?" he whispered into my ear and I shook my head.

"Nah I don't think so"

"Oh ok" he replied as we went up to the boys dormitories and lounged on the beds eating chocolate from under Remus' bed and drinking butterbeer which was stashed under Sirius'.

"Hey Lily"

"Mmm?"

"Meet me at 8am tomorrow okay?"

"Okay"

"What are you wearing?"

"Bras and undies"

James burst out in laughter.

"No I meant tomorrow"

"Oh! Right. Clothes"

"Special clothes?"

"Maybe"

"I'm wearing clothes too"

"Thank god…"

"Hey!!!"

I laughed evilly. I sat up and looked at Peter's bed.

I jumped up and picked up his fishing rod.

"You better be careful with that, it's his most prized possession" James warned.

"I'm not going to break it!" I said rolling my eyes.

I kept pretending to drop it and making James wince. He got up and walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head a bit and James began to nibble my ear. I laughed and tried to wriggle away from him but then… dun dun dun dun!

CRACK!

I gasped.

I had accidentally walked on top of Peter's fishing rod and it snapped. James let go of me quickly and I bent down to pick up the two halves.

"We are so dead" I whispered and James nodded.

"I agree with that"

I nodded. "Should we hide it and pretend we know nothing about it?"

"Yeah either that or we could fix it ourselves" James said waving his wand in my face.

"Oi get that outta my face, outta my face" I said and James turned his wand to Peter's fishing rod and said; "Reparo" and it fixed.

"Okay let's put this back and pretend we never touched it" James said stuffing it back under Peter's bed.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are so bloody lucky" I muttered and James nodded.

"You so owe me a drink" he replied and I nodded.



When we got back from dinner later that night, me Becky and Emm went upstairs and laid out our clothes.

I got dressed into my pjs and so did Emm and Becky, just as Carly and her friends walked in.

"I heard that Remus Lupin likes you Rachel" Carly said loudly glancing at Emm.

"Really?" Rachel asked happily.

"Yeah! Duh, James told me because Remus told him"

"Oh my god, I should ask him out! What do you think he'll say?"

"Yes obviously, I mean who'd want to go out with Vance anyway?"

Emm hurried past them, me and Becky following and Becky made sure to bump hard against Carly's shoulders.

When we got down the stairs into the Common room Remus had Emm in a tight hug as tears poured down her face. He said some soothing words to her and me and Becky walked over to James and Sirius who were looking utterly confused.

"Hey, what's happened?" James asked frowning.

"Carly is what's happened!" I said angrily as I sat down on the couch in between them.

"What'd she do?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Apparently James told her that Remus told him that he likes Rachel" Becky said running her hands through her hair frustratedly.

"I did?" James asked and I shook my head.

"Of course you didn't but that's just what Carly said, loud enough for Emm to hear" I explained and James and Sirius' mouths formed perfect 'O's.

"Ill have to talk to her then" James said and Becky patted his arm.

"Good luck James, we love you" Sirius said and James stuck his tongue out.

"Really it's as if you guy's think I'm going to war"

"If you're brave enough to talk to Carly then you may as well be going to war" I said and Sirius snorted with laughter.

James sighed and got up as soon as Carly and her friends came down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her friends, and she smirked happily.

But her smile was wiped from her face after a couple of minutes of listening to James.

"I was only joking!" we heard her say but James shook his head.

"Carly, Emm's my friend and you really hurt her feelings. And plus you lied saying I told you and that just makes it worse"

"Yeah well she shouldn't take things so seriously" she replied and I picked up an apple that was sitting beside Sirius.

"Oi that's mine" he said as I lobbed it at Carly and it hit her on the back of the head.

She turned around and I shrugged.

"Ooops, accident" I said smiling.

"EVANS! You threw an apple at my hair!" she screeched.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was only joking. Maybe you shouldn't take things so seriously" I said smirking and she turned to James.

"James tell Lily off" she ordered.

"Lily that wasn't very nice, please don't do it again" he said and she hugged him. But behind her back he gave me the thumbs up and I grinned.

"I've got to redo my hair now. I'll cya later" she said and hurried off upstairs, her friends following.

James walked back over and gave me a high five. "That was funny Lily! Did you hear her scream about her hair?"

I laughed. "Evans you threw an apple at my hair" I mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Sirius, James and Becky all laughed and Emm and Remus walked over, Emm seemed to have calmed down.

"Come here Emm" I said hugging her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks Lils, I saw what you did"

"Yeah well she deserved it" Becky said bitterly.

We all agreed and sat around the fire for a while. Remus went upstairs to get some marshmallows, and came back down with a bag.

"Guys who ate some of my chocolate that was stashed under my bed?" he asked sharing the bag around. I grabbed one and glanced at James and we both grinned and looked away, but Remus saw this.

"Lily! James! That was my _chocolate"_ he said as James grabbed a handful of marshmallows and we all complained so he put some back.

"So? We all know that you're Remus "chocolate obsessed weirdo" John Lupin" James replied and we all laughed.

"Anybody want some ice cream?" Remus asked and Sirius said; "Yes, I'd love some chocolate ass cream" and we all cracked up, even Remus who was trying to glare at Sirius but failed miserably.

After that we went to bed, each of us wishing the others good night.

That night as I laid down, I felt excited about tomorrow. Me and James are gonna hang out, just us two. As I snuggled down with the teddy bear that James won me at the fair, I remembered Sirius' teddy and wondered if he was hugging him right now. Maybe…



"Lily wake up! It's a quarter to eight!"

I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled and Emm ripped my doona off me and I shrieked.

"Emm! Gimme back my doona!"

"Five more minutes and you'll only have ten minutes left to get ready"

"Why? What am I doing at eight?"

"You're supposed to be meeting James so you's can go to Hogsmeade!" Emm yelled and suddenly I remembered.

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I jumped up and grabbed my clothes and dashed into the bathroom before Carly could.

"LILY!" She screamed and I locked the door and got dressed hurriedly in a black t-shirt and cargo pants and ran back over to my bed, and Carly ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my black all stars and shoved them on quickly and brushed and braided my hair. I put on some lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara and ran over to the door. "Bye guys! Cya's later!"

"Oh Lily you're wallet!" Becky said throwing it to me. I caught it and ran down the stairs and into the common room where James was waiting. I shoved my wallet into my pocket and James grinned.

"You look nice" he said wolf whistling.

I blushed slightly.

"Thanks… I woke up at fifteen to… what's the time now?"

"Eight o one exactly" James said glancing at his watch. I smiled.

"Ready to go love?" he asked and I nodded and we set off.

"You look pretty cute today Mr Potter" I said as we walked along the corridors.

It's the truth, he was adorable! He had a red t-shirt, army shorts and black flip flops and his hair was spiked up and he was giving me his famous lop sided grin that I swore I would never fall for, and now I'm actually gushing over it! Argh!

"Why thank you Lilian, you look absolutely gorgeous yourself" he replied winking.

"You said that already pretty much" I reminded him.

"Well it's the truth, and I'll say it again, you look absolutely gorgeous!" he winked again… and again… and again.

"Urgh! Can you _please_ stop winking?"

"Okay…" wink…wink…wink

"James!"

"Okay… wink"

"And don't ay it either"

…

Wink

…

Wink

…

Wink

"JAMES!"



"Hey look at this cool thing" James said pointing. We were in Zonko's Joke shop and James was pointing at a fart bomb bag. If someone sat on it green gas would come out and it would make a fart noise.

"I so dare you to buy four of them and put them on McGonagall's chair" I said and James sniggered.

"I'll do that" he said grabbing four of them.

"No wait I was just joking!" I said but James shrugged and bought them anyway. He shoved them in his pockets and we left the store and went to Honeydukes instead.

"Wow" James said grabbing some mousse swirl chocolate from a stand that said 'free sample'.

I laughed and grabbed some too and we ate it as we walked around the store.

"We should buy some to pay back Remus" I said and James agreed and we picked some chocolates out and went half and half in the money.

Then we went into a photo booth thing in the street and we got some photos, one of James with his arms around me, another with him licking my cheek and me with my face scrunched up, and another with me kissing his cheek (he wanted me to do that! And I guess I did too…)

We laughed at them when we got out and went off up to Rosmerta's bar "the three broomsticks".

We had some Butterbeers and James and I had a shot glass competition seeing who could down the most butterbeer in a minute. James won by two shot glasses and so I bought him a Butterbeer. 1) Because I owed him one and 2) because he won the shot competition.

When we were walking back up to school I stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked looking concerned.

"James, there's something I have to tell you" I said, a sudden fear bubbling up inside of me.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"You, you're probably gonna hate me for this…"

"Lily, just tell me. You're making me nervous" it was true, he did look a bit nervous.

I sighed. "James, Carly is cheating on you"

There, I said it. The thing that's been kept a secret for so long.

"What?"

"She's ch-"

"I heard what you said! But, why the hell would I hate you for it?"

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Oh my god, she's cheating on me with you isn't she?" James asked shocking me.

"WHAT? No of course not! It's just that… well…"

"Lily, spit it out!"

"I've known for a while"

"How long exactly is a while?" he asked frowning.

"Two months" (he shook his head and smiled. He opened his mouth to interrupt but I got in before him) "Before Christmas"

"Oh…" Anger and hurt suddenly etched onto his face.

"James I'm really sorry! It's just that-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I couldn't! Because we were fighting and I thought you wouldn't believe me! And-"

"Okay, what about when we became friends again?" he was really angry now.

"I, I don't know. I just, I dunno it's complicated! I-"

"Oh okay! I get it, it's 'complicated' I wouldn't understand" James used air quotes on the word 'complicated'.

"No James! It's just, I still didn't think you'd believe me and I took a photo the day we were friends again but I just didn't get around to showing it to you and I dunno I guess I forgot all about her cheating on you. I just didn't think about it… I'm really, really sorry James"

"Yeah, right sure you are. You know what? I actually thought you cared about me! I-"

"I DO care about you! I really do James!"

"Really well that explains everything! You know what? If you'd been dating someone and they were cheating on you I'd tell you straight away Lily so why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know okay? I just, I guess I cared about you too much and didn't want to see you get hurt and-"

"So you decided to ignore it and let me get hurt even more when I found out that my girlfriend and my friend were both lying to me? Did she know that you knew?"

"Yes, she did know James! And I never intended for you to get hurt like this! I never wanted you to get hurt at all!"

James scoffed. "Yeah right! Listen Lily I don't want you to come near me, and I don't you to talk to me or anything else ever, ever again you got that?"

"No James please-"

"Forget it" he said and left.

"JAMES!" tears slid down my cheeks as James hurried off up to the castle, and I turned and walked away.

As I headed towards Rosmerta's pub I wiped away my tears but they kept coming. They just wouldn't stop.

I have just made the biggest mistake of my life. And I regret it. He's right, I should have told him sooner. Straight away, what kind of friend am I?

When I walked in I noticed that there were a lot of cloaked men in there, but I didn't care and headed up to the bar and sat on a stool. Rosmerta came up to me and said; "Firewhiskey?"

I nodded slowly and she passed me one. I was about to pay but she stopped me. "That one's on the house sweetie. Just tell me what's wrong"

So I did. I told her how I hurt James, how I'm in love with James and how I've never felt this bad before in my life.

"Oh Lily, I dunno why he's so mad at you. I mean yeah you kept it from him but why wasn't he so mad about Carly cheating on him?"

I looked up, realizing that she was right.

"I dunno. But I did deserve it. But now he won't ever speak to me again! He doesn't want to see me again either. What am I gonna do Rozy?"

"I don't know Lils, I just don't know. But you have to try talking to him or-"

"He won't talk to me Rozy! He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you! He still cares about you! Maybe he's angry because he never expected you to keep things from him. You two are real close, and I guess maybe he took his anger out on you when really he's angry at Carly"

I shrugged. "Maybe"

"Hey, you just have to-"

"OI! Rozy, a little service?" one of the cloaked men had rapped on the counter smartly.

"Do you mind?" Rosmerta asked angrily.

"No… I'm a paying customer, she isn't"

"She's having problems okay?"

"Yeah so am I! This slut of a barmaid won't serve me!"

I stood up angrily.

"If you call her that again-"

"Lily sit down. Don't worry about it" Rosmerta said quickly and got him a drink.

"Now because it took you so long to get my drink I don't think I should pay" Rosmerta nodded and I found myself gobsmacked. Rosmerta's tough, she never lets anyone get away with anything!

I sat back down but glared at the man who noticed me.

"G'day darlin. Fancy a root?" he asked looking at me and winking while the other's laughed.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay a virgin then _ever_ get into bed with you" I snapped angrily.

"Why you little slut! You're not worth it!" he said and stood up.

"Why, can't you face rejection?" the pub went quiet.

He turned around slowly.

"I don't wanna do it with a Mudblood anyway"

"Well then why did you just try to pick me up? Voldemort's not going to be happy with you is he?"

I had said enough to anger all of them. All of the Death Eaters raised their wands but Rozy said;

"Now I don't want any fighting in my pub-"

"Screw you're rules Rozy" the man that had come up to me said.

"Travers this is MY pub and-"

"I don't really care. Stand up Mudblood, let's take this outside"

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_" I said glaring daggers at him.

"Lily! Get over hear _now_" Rosmerta demanded.

I did as I was told but the next thing the Death Eaters began chasing us and Rosmerta led us down the cellar, but we weren't quick enough: I felt the spell hit my back and then I slipped down the stairs and hit my head… and I heard Rosmerta scream, but then everything went black…

_**A/N: Oh I know, I am evil! I haven't updated in ages but you know what? I felt like this. I promise never to make you's wait this long ever. I love you's too much! This was meant to be out on Tuesday but I didn't have enough time, what with my sister needing the computer and me forgetting and reading other's stories instead of writing this. But no matter, I have it finished. And as much as you's want to get me with you're torch and pitchforks, save em for Carly cos I haven't finished with her yet!**_

_**Reviews from chapter eleven-**_

_**Mistinthenight: **_Thank you! And yeah I love Quidditch too! And I agree, poor Lily. Poor girl's been too through much… thanks again!

_**Noc007: **_Hey! Thank you very much! And I don't think I've checked out you're story yet, but I will soon!

_**Lily the Marauder: **_Hey hey you you, you got the longest review! Nah lol kidding but yeah you did give me the LONGEST review and thanks tones for that! Then again you are my better! ;) Yep, when I announce the ATTACK you'll know! Lol I can just imagine Sirius waking James up and making him have a cold shoulder without knowing, so cruel yes but I had to take action! Lol. I got the good luck from "Wimbledon" the movie and he meant to say good luck too, but said good body instead and I remembered and thought; "I so have to do that to James and Lils" lol. My favourite line when he walked in on Emm and Remus was ; "Gee don't mind me just passing through" or something like that lol. A chook is a chicken, sorry a little Aussie slang propped up! Lol. But that is the phrase, they say 'chook' instead of chicken! Lol. I know, I know I felt sorry for him too after you're review because I remembered but then I was like thinking; "He was STILL bad later on!" I found the whole Peter crying thing really funny lol! A cd player probably wouldn't work cos it's Muggle thing, but I guess I forgot because I remembered the Muggle Studies (is that right? I had a mind collapse trying to think lol!) class and they had that song on but now I think about it, I think it was on the T.V lol. I got the idea from a fic that was about annoying Filch, where she wrote down about "How to freak and annoy the hell out of Filch" I think, its not in my favourite cos fanfiction was I dunno but I couldn't get into my folder cos they were fixing something and yeah I couldn't save stories so I just saved it to word so I could remember it. I didn't know what else to do! Oh sorry a bit of ramble there lol. Poor Remus, having to deal with Filch. Tut tut, poor thing! I didn't know who else to do it to, I thought it would be funny if it happened to Remus lol. Thanks about the match, I wanted it like the books, yet I also wanted it a bit like Remus and I don't really wanna play him too nerdy so yeah, a bit of a rebel/studious type you know? Besides, he IS a Marauder! Lol I was angry at James too, but he had his reasons which will hopefully (most likely) be explained next chapter! And thanks again!

_**Rebellion Author: **_Hi! I dunno why, I forgot then remembered lol. I wanted it to play well into James way of saying good luck, and yeah. Let's just pretend McGonagall was being strict and wanted them to practice for it during their time. I didn't put it in there because I couldn't be bothered lol. James' realization will be very soon, and don't worry, we will sort out Carly! Maybe I should bring some of my reviewers into my story and they can be the ones to run her out and stab her and stuff with their torches and pitchforks lol. HEY! That is an idea! Thanks for reviewing!

_**BrazilianPrincess**_ Hey! I like this chapter too! James kissed Carly back because- nah! I let you all find out next chapter! (Evil sniggers) anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! It's very appreciated!

_**bookworm1232**_I know I agree, it was sad. I'm up now writing it (it's the only way to fulfill my readers/reviewers needs!) It's 3:18 am right now. I'll let you's know what time I finished. I got up at half-past two though! Lol. It was a sad way of realizing how much she really liked James, I really wanted to show Lily upset by Carly because she just seemed to get over the fact that the man she loves is with another woman! That's got to be a coincidence! Lol. Hmmm very weird, having a Carly in my story and a Carly like that at you're school. A little freaky don't ya think? Anyhoo thanks! Thanks so much for you're 'random but sweet' thing you said, I am glowing all over again when I read that lol.

_**000kayko000**_Mwahahahaha! Another person for my "I hate Carly Wade club". Hehehe. James will don't you worry, now that he's FINALLY found out! Lol. Be sure if you want a part in my story maybe the chapter after the next one (chapter fourteen) then yeah. Go ahead! Say so! Lol. Thanks!

_**DemonFromThePast**_ Oh I love it when I see things such as "Die Carly die!" or "I hate her" or simply just suggesting ways to get rid of her, they are all very tempting! See the bottom of this chapter for more info on my GREAT idea for this story. Thanks! ;)

_**Jessica:**_ Lol thank you! I hope you can, cos like you know you aren't a member so yeah, I hope you can find this story again! ;)

_**Sawyerlover01**_Staying up late is the only way lol. My family can sometimes bug me in the afternoons after school and walk in so I minimize and get into something else lol. And thank you! Thanks tones!

_**molziskool**_Lol thank you heaps! So many people hate Carly and I hope you join my "I hate Carly Wade club" lol. Thanks again! ;)

_**Well now THANK YOU to all the reviewers! Lily the Marauder got the longest reply because she gave me the longest review and yeah. I though it might be a bit bad if I gave her this dumb gay little thing when she wrote lots! Lol. She is reviewing in her own time lol.**_

_**Oh yes and now this-**_

_**MY GREAT IDEA BY JP4LE (Now known as me):**_

_**I have decided to bring in reviewers for this story into the part when I get rid of Carly. If you want to be in it, leave it in you're review and I'll get back to you with thanks and I'll write you into it! Thank you to all who sign up for it. It won't be next chapter but possibly the one AFTER that! Lol. Thanks!**_

_**And yes, the end of a chapter. I love you all so much and hope you's all review too! You know because I love you all, and because you ALL love my story! And you know you do! Lol.**_

_**If me saying "lol" a lot bugs anyone, please say so! Its an MSN habbit, I'll try not to include it in my story (as if anyone would say that! Except for one person and that is giving me an idea… dun dun dun dun)**_

_**Anyhoo I better leave you guys with this!**_

_**Love always and forever until eternity,**_

_**Infinity (x) Infinity (o)**_

_**JP4LE**_

_**P.S – its is now: 3:38am- **_


	13. The Memories, The Dark Lord,The Decision

_**aVOIDING POTTER OR NOt**_

_**Author: **_LilyHeartsJames - hehe… I changed again!

_**Disclaimer: **_Even though she killed off ALL of the Marauders, I still love JK so MUCH!

_**Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to my buddy Belinda, who gives me a reason to check my inbox EVERY SINGLE DAY! And also to my FAVOURITE teacher, Miss. Beahen who said she'll be leaving sometime next year, even though she only just came last term. And to tell you the truth, before she came to my school I thought she would be this old, grumpy mean teacher, but I was wrong. And now she's my favourite teacher and she isn't old, and at least SHE calls me by my nick-name, unlike other teachers lol. And yeah she told me this today, on my birthday… and I CRIED! Yep, I CRIED and no one else did… Anyway, I'm rambling lol! Sorry!

_**Notes: **_Well, I guess I DID leave you guys hanging for awhile but I had my reasons. Firstly, my younger sister had to do her assignment all week and yeah. So I couldn't go on the computer even though I did put on my alarm (which I continuously slept through for some reason!) and also, I'm at the crossroads with this story. I thought up different things to do for this chapter and this chapter alone. I thought of forwarding it to James' birthday. I thought of making Lily end up in a coma and she just 'happened' to wake up on James' birthday. I thought of making James realize he was a dickhead and went racing back to Lily, only to find her on the ground in Rosmerta's wine cellar, then he'd get her up to the school and everything would be fine. But no, that's not what will happen. I changed my mind plenty of times, but I chose this idea in the end!

Also, there is something important coming up in one day (TODAY!)

_**MY BIRTHDAY!**_

And thank you to all my reviewers, each and every one of you put a smile on my face. Oh how I LOVE reviews (hint, hint)

Ahem. Now that I've written everything that's important, here's the chapter that gave me real difficulties.

**Chapter 13- **

Three days.

It's been three days.

Three days and no one's come to rescue me.

Three days since I've last eaten.

Three days since I last had a drink.

Why isn't anyone coming for me? Don't they miss me at all? Don't they know that I'm stuck in a cell, or a dungeon or whatever you might want to call it? Why won't they come? I've been waiting for three bloody days. I haven't eaten, I haven't had a drink, I've barely slept because I'm afraid that the Death Eaters might creep up on me during the middle of the night and rape me. Or whack me. Or go all serial killer on me. Or, or something.

But the thing that's really gotten to me is that maybe they're not coming for me at all. Maybe they've forgotten all about me. They probably all hate me so much because I hurt James. Even Becky and Emm probably hate me.

What about Dumbledore? Surely he would want to save me. He wouldn't want me to rot away in this hell hole. Would he?

I feel faint. Possibly because I haven't eaten in ages and-

Oh my god what was that? Someone's coming…

Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!

Okay so maybe that's a little dramatic but what the heck who cares?

The cell door opened and I stood up and shielded my eyes against the light from the door.

"Here, eat. Drink. The Dark Lord wishes to see you" the voice of a male said. His voice wasn't calm and cool and concerned, it was one of disgust, and loathefulness.

He left the bowl of food and a cup of water on the floor beside the door and left. But outside it he said; "I'll be back in ten minutes" and left.

As I hurried over to the food, a patch of light from the window flooded through. It was night time, and it was a full moon. With a pang I felt angry with myself, and guilty.

Remus would be transforming tonight, so maybe James, Sirius and Peter are with him like every other full moon and Becky and Emm were making plans on rescuing me from this, this… place. This nightmare. This horror.

As I scrambled over to the food and sat down, I looked at it. It was a loaf of bread and onion soup. I breathed in the smell of onions. Oh how I love onion soup…

I dipped my bread into the bowl hungrily and shoved it into my mouth. It wasn't boiling hot, it wasn't cold either but it was pretty warm. And it was pretty good. I thought they would give me some shitty food, like beaked beans or, or spaghetti or something.

As I finished my soup, I began to drink the water and a burning sensation went down my throat. It hurt, so bad that I wanted to rip open my neck and reach down into my lungs and tear out whatever was hurting me. And with a pang of anger, of foolishness and of sadness, I realized I'd just swallowed veritaserum.

Veritaserum. I've never had it before in my life, but I recognized the symptoms. I stood up as soon as I felt foot steps approaching.

The door swung open and the man in the dark robes looked at the empty bowl and cup and smirked.

"Foolish girl… Is you're name Lilian Jane Evans?"

My throat tore at my lungs, trying to say no, anything but the truth but the pain was just so unbearable I couldn't take it anymore…

"Y-yes" I choked out and the Death Eater smirked even wider.

"Excellent" he said and pointed his wand at me and nodded to the corridor outside. "Move, now"

I walked forwards, my throat still hurting and he poked his wand into my back until I moved off along the hallway until he told me to stop.

He opened the door and pushed me inside.

"The Mud-blood master" he said bowing as he backed out of the room. He shut the door with a snap and the room was in total darkness until a fire roared in the fireplace.

"Sit down" said a voice that sent chills down my spine.

I did as I was told, and found myself looking at a man with white, pale skin. His eyes were like cat pupils and they were blood red. He had a snakelike nose, slits instead of the normal human nose. His fingers looked spiderish, and he flexed his hand that was holding his wand.

"So, you are Lily Evans are you not?" he asked, his voice sending even more chills down my spine.

My throat began to tighten and then loosen and it burned like hot coal was being pressed to the back of my neck.

"Yes" I managed to say.

He nodded.

"And are you, or are you not under veritaserum?"

The familiar sensation was too much for me to bear… "I am" I said.

He nodded again.

"And how close are you too James Potter?"

This question startled me above all others.

"W-what?" I stammered and he smiled.

"How close are you too James Potter?"

I couldn't tell the truth, I had to lie. I had to, I had to but I couldn't, it hurt too much. But-

I gasped as the pain become even more unbearable as I said the wrong thing. "Not, not close at all"

"You lie" Lord Voldemort whispered and I shook my head, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much but it did.

"No-No I'm n-not" I managed to get out before I gasped with even more uncomfortable pain.

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" his voice was just lower then a whisper, but somehow easy to hear over my continuing gasps.

"I want something from you"

"What?" I said before I could stop myself.

"The whereabouts of James Potter"

My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know where he is!" I yelled, grabbing my throat now as the pain was even more unbearable, it was excruciating, it was sore, it was hurting so much.

"I think you do. Now tell me now"

"I c-can't" I said, my voice shaking.

"There is of course, another way of finding out. Finding out how close the two of you are. Finding out where he is… Finding out about how you feel towards him…"

"I-I don't f-feel anything for h-him! N-nothing a-at a-all!" I gasped even louder as the pain hurt even more.

"Lies… Lies… Lies…"

And suddenly images began floating in front of my very own eyes.

Memories…

**We went up to the front door step of the house next door and mum knocked. A few minutes passed by and the door opened and I gaped.**

"**Ooh! Look Prongsie! Food for us how thoughtful!" Sirius Black said taking the basket from my mum and giving her a charming smile. He didn't notice me but Potter surely did. His eyes widened and I stared at him.**

"**Oh no! Not you!" I said stepping backwards. He gaped at me.**

"**What the HELL are you doing here?" he asked thunderstruck.**

"**The question is what the HELL are YOU doing hear!" I said glaring at him.**

"**Oh my God. Bless my Soul its Lily Evans!" Sirius said cackling.**



"**Its almost lunchtime. Would you like to join us?" Heather asked grinning.**

"**NO!" Me and James both said at the exact same time. Everyone looked at us and we glared at each other.**

"**We'd be intruding-" mum started glaring at me but I was still glaring at James who was still glaring at me.**

"**Of course you wouldn't! Join us please! Don't mind James!" Heather said glaring at James as well.**

"**Ok" mum said smiling. I tore my glare from Potter.**

"**What?" I said, knowing perfectly well what mum had said but wanting to know whether it was true.**

"**We're staying here for lunch Lily" mum said coldly.**

"**Oh, gee I'd really really love to and everything but I promised a friend I'd meet up with her and oh would you look at the time! I'm five minutes late!" I said starting for the door.**

"**I didn't think you had friends" Petunia said.**

**I glared at her. "I'm meeting up with… Becky" I said.**

"**But isn't she in Paris?" James said.**

**I glared at him.**

"**Oh yeah, bugger I totally forgot!" I said glaring at him and he smirked.**

"**Lily…" mum said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed defeated. Heather smiled and showed us to the table.**



"**James is here. I want you to be nice to him"**

"**WHAT?!?!?!" I yelled and she made shushing noises.**

"**He and his mother are in the Lounge room. Go and offer them some biscuits"**

**I groaned and grabbed the tray of Oreos and walked into the Lounge room, completely forgetting I was in my pajamas.**

**I looked at them as they glanced around the house curiously.**

**I offered them biscuits and said hello. Heather took one and James glared at me suspiciously before taking one and looking at it.**

"**I haven't poisoned it Potter. I wouldn't mind poisoning you but I wouldn't poison your mother" I said and he bit into it. I sighed and he smirked.**

"**Nice pajamas"**

**I glanced down at my pants and tank top and realized that they were embarrassing. They were green with frogs on them. I turned around and went upstairs to get dressed. **_**Git!**_



**I sat down on my bed and James sat on my computer chair.**

"**So, tell me Li-Evans. Why does your sister treat you like that?"**

"**She's a bitch what else can you expect?" I asked.**

**He shrugged. "Still, what she says must be hurtful"**

"**Yeah it is. But sometimes I just, I just try to block it all out and it doesn't work because as soon as I'm alone I just break down and cry" I said. I'm not sure why I tell him this, but I did. It just slipped out.**

**He got up and sat in front of me on my bed.**

"**Why is she mean to you though?" he asked softly.**

**I bit my lip. "Well, before I got my Hogwarts letter, we were great. We were like best friends, more then sisters and shared everything. But then the day that I got my Hogwarts letter everything changed. She was so mean to me and called me all these names and it was horrible. Some times I just wanted to curl up and die. But I got through it I guess and she makes me so angry. Sometimes I just wish we were still like that and weren't all hostile towards each other. Trust me we have worse fights then you and me do".**

**He looked at me. "It must be hard" he said with a smile.**

"**Yeah it is"**

**He looked at me, and I looked back at him and I didn't look away.**

**He leaned in, getting closer and closer until-**

**Freckles squawked loudly and we turned our heads and saw him stretch out his wings and shake his head. He'd just woken up.**

**James looked back at me and we realized how close we were and he stood up.**

"**Uh, listen Evans I gotta get home. Sirius is probably wondering where the hell I am cos like when we left he was sleeping and yeah. So cya"**

"**Yeah, cya Potter" I replied and he left and I leaned my head against the wall after he closed the door.**



"**I smell chocolate" Remus said and we all laughed.**

"**Well luckily for you, I just went out and got some!" I said smiling. He smiled too and hugged me.**

"**Happy Birthday for tomorrow Lils" he said kissing my cheek. "Thanks Remus" I said smiling.**

**Then Sirius almost bowled me over with a hug so massive it wasn't funny.**

"**Oh my gosh! Lily you silly um… dilly! You're the youngest and the last of us to turn seventeen oh! I'm so excited! Where's the food?" he asked as he buried his head into my shoulder.**

**I just laughed and stepped back. "Its in the kitchen" I said and he dashed for it, with mum hurrying after him. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and James stood there smiling. "Happy birthday Lily" he said kissing my cheek softly.**

"**Thank you" I said smiling at him. Petunia walked out of the lounge room without a backwards glance and James gave me sympathetic smile. I just sighed.**

"**Oh she is **_**so**_** gonna regret that" Becky said and I grinned sheepishly.**

"**You betcha" James said with a smirk. "She's not gonna know what hit her" I laughed.**

"**You guys are so evil! Now we better go get some food otherwise there'll be none left"**

"**Oh there will be" Becky said threateningly and hurried into the kitchen.**

**I turned to James. "How is it that you managed to get here before I did yet I finished before you?"**

**He winked. "Magic" he said and pulled me by the arm into the kitchen.**

"**I challenge you to a sculling contest. The first to down a bottle of coke wins"**

"**Wins what?" I asked smirking.**

"**A… chocolate frog" he said.**

"**Oh come on! That's not even tempting me!" I said punching his arm.**

"**Alright, looser… has to be the winner's slave" a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.**

"**Deal. You're on" I said shaking his hand.**

"**Bring it on Evans"**

"**Do you know who you're challenging Potter?"**

"**A girl" he said simply.**

"**Oh you are gonna regret that!" I said and we raced each other to the fridge.**



**James sighed in defeat. "Alright Evans, you won. What would you like me to do?"**

"**Clean up your mess" I said pointing at the coke puddle he'd spat out. He grabbed out his wand.**

"**With out magic!"**

**His face fell. "NO fair"**

"**Fair and square!" I said smirking and everyone laughed as he bent down and scrubbed with a cloth. When he was finished he chucked it back into the sink.**

"**You are evil!" he muttered into my ear when everyone else started eating. Goosebumps went up my arms and I tried to ignore the fluttery feeling inside my stomach.**



**I stared at the **_**Prophet**_** and sighed. "That's so sad" I said softly.**

"**No kidding" James said.**

"**God don't do that! You scared the hell outta me!" I said standing up and he smirked. I thought he went to sleep!**

"**Um, God didn't do that, I did" he said crossing his arms.**

"**Ha sodding ha" I replied and he smiled.**

"**What do you reckon about that kid?" he asked curiously.**

"**It's sad, I dunno how she could have done such a thing" I said looking away.**

"**That's because she didn't do it" he said knowingly.**

"**But the **_**Prophet-**_**"**

"**The **_**Prophet**_** only reported what they saw. That's not what happened"**

"**How the hell do you know?"**

"**It's my job to know" he replied smirking.**

"**You're still in school and you're not an Auror"**

"**Not yet but I will be"**

"**You seem so confident"**

"**Maybe that's cos I know I'm gonna be"**

**We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before James said; "This is my theory. Voldemort" (he watched me closely but I didn't flinch and he smiled) "Went to that house and killed her parents and brother with her dad's wand so they could trace it back to the girl. Then he cast a memory charm on her, making her think that-"**

"**Making her think that **_**she **_**killed them! Then, he conjured the Dark Mark and then-"**

"**And then he left, and she admitted to the murder, obviously because she thought she did it but she didn't really do it, he just modified her memory and replaced it with a new one and she was able to-"**

"**Give the details of the murder exactly as it happened!"**

"**Exactly" James said nodding and we stood there staring at each other.**

"**Should we tell your dad?"**

"**Why?" he asked. I seriously tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes.**

"**Honestly you are the most stupidest person that I have ever met" I said hitting him on the back of the head.**

"**I knew why we had to see him I was just being an idiot" he said rolling his eyes.**

"**Jesus! You have a problem!"**

"**Yes, you"**

"**Yeah well… you're my problem!"**

"**I thought we were civilized"**

"**Yeah me too"**

"**Friends?"**

"**In your dreams!"**

**He raised his eyebrows but I shook his outstretched hand and he smirked.**

"**I was just being-"**

"**Stubborn?" he asked and I smirked too. "Yeah, I kinda figured" he said smiling and we looked at our hands, which were still moving up and down even though the matter had been sealed about… a few minutes ago.**

**We released our hands and hurried over to the front door. "You do realize we're in our pajamas and are about to go outside where a tone of people can see us and little old ladies might have a heart attack at seeing you shirtless"**

"**Yes I know, but I'm willing to risk it" he said winking and I shook my head and we hurried over to his house, and ran up the stairs.**



**He continued to stare at me and I walked over to him. "James?"**

"**Do you think I'm ugly or something?" he asked in a strangled voice.**

"**What? No James I was only joking!" I said laughing but he looked at me sadly.**

"**No you weren't"**

"**What? James you idiot I was so joking! God do you always have to take things so seriously?" I asked feeling agitated.**

"**No. But I know you were lying. You think I'm ugly" he was glaring at me.**

"**I do not!" I said glaring back.**

"**Prove it" he said, not looking away.**

**I stood there, watching him and my mind was made up before I could rethink what I was about to do.**

**I closed the space in between us and leaned in and brushed my lips against his so softly it was as if we weren't even kissing. He didn't pull away; on the contrary he put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.**

**I put my arms around his neck, and playfully ran my fingers through his hair. I heard him moan and I smirked. I wonder if any girl has ever made James Potter moan before.**

**He pulled his lips away from mine and leaned down and began to nibble on my ear affectionately, taking me by complete surprise because only Freckles has done that to me. Without thinking, without knowing, I moaned and he smiled and pulled away.**

**We stood there looking at each other, and I could see something I've never ever seen before in James' eyes.**

_**Love. No it isn't love, its lust. No wait its love… Oh bloody hell I don't know!**_

**We stood there, just looking at each other, both feeling confused.**



"**James you're a giant idiot" I said and we all just laughed again as James scowled.**

"**Yeah but it takes one to know one love" he answered as Carly ran up to him.**

"**James darling how are you?" she asked squeezing herself in between me and James so that I was pushed down along the bench.**

"**Er, I'm fine" he said frowning.**

"**Come with me for a walk around the lake sweetie" she said flicking her hair in my face. I scowled as she tossed her head.**

"**Er, I haven't finished eating" James replied casting me an apologetic look. I just smiled.**

"**So? You've had some food" she answered in her usual sickly sweet voice.**

"**But I'm still hungry" he said glancing at the food longingly.**

**I buttered several pieces of toast and put them in a napkin. I handed them over to him.**

"**There you go" I said and he grinned.**

"**Thanks Lily, you're a life saver" he said shoving a piece in his mouth. Carly scowled and got up, pulling him by the collar with her.**



**I sped up to walk along with James. "What's up?" I asked.**

"**Nothing" he said quickly.**

"**Yeah right, I know you James. Whenever something's bothering you, you go all quiet. It's quite freaky actually"**

**James didn't smile.**

"**I'm fine Lily" we walked into the Entrance Hall.**

"**Uhuh sure"**

"**Look Lily just drop it" James snapped and I actually froze. He stopped as the other's walked over to the table.**

"**Lils, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap okay?" he said his voice filled with sadness.**

**I gave him a small smile. "Okay. But if you need to talk James, you know you can come to me"**

"**Yeah I know but that's why you're my mate, coz you care" he said swinging an arm around my shoulders and I grinned and shrugged it off as Carly looked about ready to murder.**



**James grabbed my hand I and laughed. "James you can't dance!"**

"**Wanna bet?" he asked and I grinned as we started waltzing, both of us laughing, making complete idiots out of ourselves. Remus turned the music up a bit and everyone started to watch us waltz around our little kitchen.**

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing **

**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all **

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine **

**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all **

**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**

**James twirled me around and I laughed and then the music stopped, and so did we. Next thing we know was that everyone in the classroom was applauding us and we both blushed.**



"**We'll always be friends right Lily?" James asked looking at me.**

"**Course. Great friends" I replied and he smiled.**

**We sat there, me leaning against the beech tree and James sitting in its branches. **

"**Well I'm glad we sorted that out"**

"**Yeah me too" I said looking out at the water.**

**James jumped down beside me and helped me up.**

"**I'll always be here for you Lily" he said softly looking into my eyes. "Always"**

"**I'll always like you no matter what" I said and he pecked me softly on the lips and hugged me tightly, my head resting on his chest and his chin leaning on my head…**



"**I used to laugh at her and she'd force me to tell her what I wanted in a guy"**

'**What did you want?" James asked quietly.**

**I paused, trying to remember. "Well… I know that I always wanted a guy that would listen to me. He would care about me so much and go to the end of the world for me. I dreamed what every little girl dreamed of, a handsome prince coming to rescue me on his noble steed. Then Petunia would laugh and say, "There's no such thing as prince charming Lily" and I'd ask her about Mark and she'd say; "He's not prince charming Lily. Because he's not perfect" I was confused and said; "well I want I guy who loves me for me, and not my looks. If I was sick and had a cold, they'd stay and look after me even if I warned them not to. But then they'd get the cold and I'd look after them"**



"**Hey hun" said a voice behind me.**

**I turned around and Alice was standing there smiling.**

"**Hey! Sit down!" I said patting the chair beside me.**

**She did and we talked for while, about her and Frank, about the ball, how we wanted Sirius and Becky together, how cute Remus and Emm were, and me… and James.**

"**So you and James huh?"**

"**What about us?" I asked quickly.**

**She smiled. "I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him"**

"**We don't… look at each other specially. He has a girlfriend and I… have my mates"**

"**Uhuh, sure" but the knowing smile on her face told me she knew the truth.**

"**Okay, maybe I like him… a little but just as a friend" I said blushing a bit.**

"**Oh, yeah right… and I'm gonna end up married and pregnant to Malfoy" she said sarcastically.**

"**Look Alice, there isn't anything going on, really"**

**But before she could reply James walked up and parked his backside on my lap.**

"**Do you mind?" I asked, trying to sound angry but failing badly.**

"**No, plus Alice stole my chair and I thought it would be rude to steal it back so yeah"**

"**I see" I said grinning.**

"**How was you're dance James?" Alice asked grinning as well.**

"**A disaster. Whenever I looked away at anything but her she'd crunch my toes with her bloody shoes that are so sharp even sharp would they were sharp"**

"**That didn't make sense" Alice and I said at the same time.**

"**It doesn't have to, I'm beautiful!" James said and I shook my head.**

"**Oh my gosh, you're such a weirdo" I said and he grinned.**

"**Yeah I know, but you know what? You still-"**

"**Love you? Yeah…"**

"**See you know me so well you finish my sentences" he said happily.**

"**Yep… oh god get off me Carly looks like she wants to murder me" I said and both James and Alice laughed.**

"**This is serious guys! I could die!" they shook their heads.**

"**She'd have to go through me first Lils" James said smirking.**

"**Yeah anyway get off. She already attempted to kill me and you know it"**

**James just chuckled. "As you wish" he said getting up.**

**Alice stood up. "I'm gonna go find Frank. Cya later"**

"**Bye, enjoy the rest of the night" I said smiling.**

"**You too!" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.**

"**Don't worry, we will!" James called out to her and sat down next to me.**

"**So, I saw you look at me when you danced with Carly. Admit it, you missed me too much and decided to run away and sit with me" I said jokingly.**

"**Touché Evans that was part of the escape plan" he said shocking me.**



**Just then, we heard people saying; "Mistletoe! They're under the mistletoe" and pointed at us.**

**And we looked up, and sure enough there was a bit of mistletoe.**

**We stopped dancing straight away and soon people around us began chanting; "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" over and over again. I rubbed my eyes. I can't believe it! Even Dumbledore's chanting "snog, snog, snog"… oh but he is a bit drunk. And at the thought of a drunk Dumbledore I laughed… "Sirius spiked the punch…" I said softly and James nodded.**

"**Yeah" his throat was dry…**

**People around us continued to chant the words either kiss or snog.**

**Hazel met green, and we leaned in and kissed… and the rest of the world just seemed to drown out… as if we were in a different world, floating away…**



(End of memories)

When my eyes opened I was looking up at the ceiling. I had a major headache and as I sat up I couldn't see Voldemort anywhere.

But when I heard his voice I knew he was still here.

"Tell me. That last memory. How long ago was it?"

My throat no longer burned as I looked around and saw him with his back to me and gazing into the fire.

"Months ago. December. Christmas" I said softly, even though I didn't have to. The veritaserum must have disappeared or whatever when he was searching through my memories. I shouldn't have told him! But he would have found out anyway.

He nodded.

""You can read minds?" I asked standing up shakily and my headache worsened and my hand flew up to my head.

"Yes… yes I can. Tell me, what are you're feelings towards James Potter?"

"I, what?" I asked even though I understood it.

He turned his back to the fire and glanced at me as I sat back down on the couch.

"You heard me" he said, his eyes looking into mine. I started to feel a bit dizzy so I looked away and immediately the dizziness stopped. I frowned confusedly.

"I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever"

"Yeah sure, and I love my filthy muggle father" Voldemort said sarcastically, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Look, James… James is just my friend and… and that's all" I said quietly.

"But you want more then that don't you?"

When I looked up at him, his eyes were gleaming from the firelight.

"No of course not. Like I said we're just friends"

"Do not insult my intelligence. I saw you're memories, I read you're mind. I know that you care about him deeply… and he cares about you" His eyes were burning into mine; making me feel dizzy again so I looked away, and yet again the dizziness was gone.

I looked into the fire. "Can I go now?"

"You'll do anything to avoid the question won't you?" he asked, watching me carefully.

I looked up at him. "I just want to go, I'm tired"

"You can. But I want you to do something for me"

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked feeling agitated.

"I want James Potter" his voice was calm and controlled, but his eyes were shining brightly.

"Well you'll have to get him yourself because I am not going to betray my friend for you"

"I'm beginning to feel a little annoyed. And curious. I wonder, is there something you're not telling me?" his eyes never left my face.

"James won't come, even if you used me as bait. Because he hates me"

"After what I've just seen I think otherwise. Something very, very far from hate"

"Yeah well you didn't see him in Hogsmead three days ago did you?" my voice was bitter and angry.

He frowned. "What happened?"

I sighed. "You'll find out anyway won't you?"

Voldemort nodded. "I will read you're mind eventually"

So I told him about our fight, hoping against hope he would forget about wanting me to help him get James.

"Well… think of helping me as getting revenge on him, for the way he treated you" he was smirking now and I glared at him.

"I will never, ever help you" I snarled.

"Well, why don't you join me? You can have whatever you want. Freedom… A Dark Mark… A better life… Revenge"

I stood up angrily. "I won't join you, because you are sick and twisted. I want to go back. Send me back home"

"You're not going anywhere, until you help me get Potter. And when you do, you'll be rewarded, rewarded beyond any of my other Death Eaters. You will have order, you will command, you can stand beside me and watch me get revenge on him, for what he did to you"

"I'm not changing my mind. I'll stay here for the rest of my life if I have to but I am not helping you get James"

"And there is nothing that can change you're mind?"

"No, nothing"

I was determined. I had my mind set. I would rather die then betray my friends.

"I see" he said softly…



How can he do this? I hate him; I hate him, I HATE HIM!

Giving me a choice! He is cruel! Down right cruel!

I hate this stupid cell, I hate this stupid place, and I hate him!

I hate Lord Voldemort!

He is the worst person you could ever meet!

Honestly I wish I could hex his butt off! Hex his head off! Hex his face so it was deranged, oh wait it already is…

God!

He actually made me make a choice the bloody bastard!

He said that if I didn't help him do whatever he wants to do with James then I'd never see my family again. But I told him that he could kill me if he wanted it wouldn't worry me… but the stupid arsehole told me that I wouldn't be the one killed. He'd kill my family. So I either pick James or my family.

And I hate myself, because this is the hardest decision I will ever make in my whole entire life.

I either save my family, and help Voldemort do something really nasty to James.

Or I either not include myself in whatever bad thing he wants to do to James and risk my family being killed.

And it's finally came down to this.

My family, or the guy that I'm in love with me, regardless whether he hates me or not.

Sometimes I really hate my life…

_**A/N: Haha! How'd you guys like that? I'm sorry about the memories being that long! But I thought of something. Snape only saw flashes of Harry's memories right? But Voldemort saw really far into Lily's memories and I decided on that because he's a more powerful wizard then Snape is. But he'll never be the good guy that Snape was. I mean he was an arse to James, but James was an arse to him too. Therefore I thought I hated him, but when I read book seven I thought of him as a good guy, but I still didn't like him for the way he was when he was younger. Yeah.**_

_**Well, I know that last chapter James was a dick, and he realizes that. Next chapter. Trust me!**_

_**And also, Lily will be rescued eventually… I just have to plan it out!**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, I was gonna reply to them all but… There was too many!**_

_**Oh yeah, and to Lily the Marauder, um… the characters say 'cya' instead of 'see ya' because I'm kinda used to msn chat, even if the last time I was on msn was months and months ago… have you guys noticed I haven't said lol much? oh crap I just said it…**_

_**I'm trying not to and I'll try to write see ya instead of cya… thanks! Because when it said it annoyed you I realized the only reason I wrote it like that was because I was too lazy to write the whole thing. So from now on, that's one of my main goals.**_

_**And sorry if this chapter didn't turn out as one of the greatest… I seriously considered writing Voldemort as a random idiot, but hey I decided against it… So sorry guys, no random Voldemort!**_

_**Now hows about you guys be nice to me and give me a birthday present? review … **_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**Love always, hoping to get you a quicker review, **_

_**LilyHeartsJames**_

_**xxxoooxxxooo **_


	14. The Author's Note, The Author's Note

_**Author's Note!!!**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry to mislead you, but this is important!... to me!**_

Well, I forgot to add in last chapter that if anyone still wants a part in the next chapter (the REAL one) then please tell me in a review or pm, its that simple!

Thanks to the people who've already signed up for it and expect to see you guys in it next. But alas, I'll try my hardest!

Thank you guys so much for those who reviewed and even more thanks to those with birthday wishes! THANK YOU!

Well, I better go an get ready for school, I aint supposed to be on this in the mornings but I HAD to!

Well, I love you guys so MUCH!

Love always,

Forever and a day,

**LilyHeartsJames**


	15. The Truth, The Plan & Annoying Voldemort

**-AvoiDing PottEr Or nOt-**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **Well, you guys know who wrote this… not me! It was JK Rowling… Really, I'm running out of things to say on this… but don't worry! I'll think of other stuff! ;)

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to those people who don't like this story. Why you may ask? Well basically because I feel sorry for you. Sorry if that came across as arrogant, honestly it WASN'T supposed to!

**Notes: **Yes, thank you to all those who signed up for this chapter. The tricky thing is, including all those people who wanted in it because I have to go through all my reviews and find everyone's names and yeah. Oh and thanks to all those people who said 'happy birthday' I really, really appreciated it. And NOW I CAN SAY THAT IM FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! AHHH!

Reviewers who will be in this chapter (In no in particular order… just reading the reviews):

- purpleducki88

- mistinthenight

- zEthHPFrEaK

- Danfan 789

- Lily the Marauder

- xlostangelx

- DemonFromThePast

- 000kayko00

- Rebellion Author (I dunno if she said she wanted to be, but I let her anyways because she seemed so determined to get rid of Carly. She really hates her! And I couldn't not have her in this story!)

- bch1993

- Proma (serenity12345)

- bookworm1232

- fanficfan73

If I haven't put everyone down then I am SO sorry! I either overlooked you're review or I forgot! –Winces- I still love you though, even if you now hate me!

Okay! Lets this chapter started!

_**Chapter 14:**_

**Two days later… (after Lily and her encounter with Voldemort)**

_Becky's pov_

"Sirius!" I yelled as I ran up to him in the corridor. He turned around and grinned and I hugged him. "Hey Becks! Watcha doin?"

"Sirius I need to talk to you, about James" I said quietly as people in the corridor walked past.

He pulled me over to a suit of armor. "Okay what about James?"

"He's stayed in his dormitory ever since he heard about Lily being missing. He hasn't turned up for meals, classes… he hasn't even done his Head duties!" I said exasperatedly.

"Look Becky, he's just upset about Lily. You know that he blames himself for whatever happened to Lily" Sirius' voice was soft and calm, although concerned at the same time.

"But why? Why does he blame himself?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. All he said was that it was his entire fault and that he doesn't deserve to live"

I groaned. "Great, now he's gonna get all depressed and go emo"

Sirius chuckled. "Look, if you want to, after class I'll take you up there and you can ask him what's upsetting him"

I sighed and though about it for a couple of minutes.

"Sirius, I really appreciate you're suggestion, but I think that I should see James alone. We haven't talked one on one for ages and I think that I should do this on my own"

His face looked a bit hurt.

"Yeah, sure fine whatever" he turned to go.

"Sirius! Wait!" but he continued down the hallway.

I sighed.

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted after him and he froze and turned back towards me.

"You do?" he asked smiling.

"I do" I replied nodding and I grinned as he started walking towards me.

"You've never said that to me before" he said once he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah well, does that matter?" I asked.

"I love you too Becky" he leaned down and kissed me just as Remus and Emm came running up.

"C'mon mate we gotta get to Transfiguration otherwise McGonagall will skin us alive" Remus said as he pulled Sirius away by his arm.

"Sorry Becky but we gotta take you're Romeo here away otherwise we'll never get to class" he said smiling.

"Alright then I'll see you guys later" I said and turned to go but Emm grabbed my arm.

"Aren't you coming?" her face showed curiosity and sadness. At the same time.

"No, I'm gonna go see James. I have to make him see sense" I replied.

"Okay, I'll make you're excuses. You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Honestly" I added because Remus looked as if he didn't believe me.

"Okay. See ya" They all said simultaneously. (A/N: All the 'see ya's in this story are for Lily the Marauder)

Sirius, Emm and Remus all hurried off to Transfiguration while I turned around and went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Fairy Dung" I said smirking and she opened and mumbled about inappropriate passwords and immature boys and I just hurried past her.

I ran past some sixth years that had free periods and went up the boy's staircase. I knocked on the seventh year boy's door and there was no reply, so I just walked in.

Immediately I could sense depression. And I could see it.

James was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and not doing anything, except just staring.

"Hey cuz" I said walking over and sitting on the bed. He didn't move but he said; "Hi"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he said; "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you?"

He ignored me but shut his eyes and again we lapsed into silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"James why are you up here? Why aren't you down here helping us think of a plan to find Lily?"

At first he didn't answer, and I thought he was asleep. But then he opened his eyes again and sighed.

"Because it's all my fault, Becky. If it wasn't for me Lily would be still here"

"What do you mean, 'if it wasn't for you?' James I don't understand"

James sighed and sat up. His eyes were puffy, he looked as if he hadn't slept and his hair was the messiest I've ever seen, and that's saying something!

"In Hogsmead, Lily told me about… about Carly cheating on me. And then she said that she'd known for ages and ages and I kinda… got angry and took all my anger out on her. I told her to never talk to me again. Don't look at me like that Becky!"

"James... it was Carly you should have been mad at! She was the one who cheated on you! Not Lily!"

James sighed again. "I know" he said softly.

"I don't know why I was so angry at her! I was angrier at her then I was with Carly and I was angry with myself for that! I shouldn't have said those things to Lily! I dunno, I guess I was just surprised and hurt that Carly had cheated on me!"

"You really liked her didn't you?" I asked feeling sick at the thought of anyone liking Carly.

"I did" he said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I used to like her. Before the summer…"

Realization suddenly kicked in.

"You stopped liking her… because you started to like Lily!"

He looked away. I gave him a few seconds and said; "James?"

"Yeah, but at first I didn't know. At first I just, I got all these feelings that I'd never felt before! I didn't know what it was! And then Lily would hang out with Remus and Sirius and sometimes I'd get jealous and I couldn't figure out why. And then when Carly and I had a fight about me spending too much time with Lily and she made me choose, it made me realize that she was right! I ditched her for Lily! And I thought that if I didn't hang out with Lily so much then I'd get my priorities straight! But it just made me want to hang out with Lily even more…"

"Oh James" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But then we ended up mates again. And at the ball, when I saw her, I was gobsmacked! She looked so beautiful and I felt bad because I sat there gaping at her and when I first saw Carly I thought; 'Lily's prettier" and I felt bad about that! And then when I went back to Lily I felt myself feel nervous because… I don't know! I was just nervous for no reason! But then I relaxed and ended up nervous again because we had to go in and dance. I was scared that I'd muck it up and embarrass her in front of everyone! And then she, she calmed me down a bit more. She, she helped me feel a bit better"

"James…" I whispered softly.

"And during the ball I took her outside to show her the grounds. Remember how I wanted it to be a surprise? Before that she annoyed the hell out of me by asking me if we were there yet and no other girl can annoy me that much, not even you! And then she, she sang me the song her mum used to sing her, and she had an amazing voice! And she told me about how she and her sister used to be really close and her dad would take her to these places… she told me so many things and that made me feel special because she trusted me! And then when she told me to go dance with Carly for one second I thought I saw hurt in her eyes, but then Carly dragged me away. I actually hoped that she felt the same way that I felt about her"

"James, it's okay to feel that way" I said quietly.

"At the time it wasn't! Because I was going out with Carly and I should have been more up front about it! That night, I was thinking about telling Lily how I felt, but I didn't I was too scared. I didn't know what she'd say! But then when we kissed, it just it was different from all the other girls! Other girls would try to stick their tongues down my throat but Lily, she, she did it differently. And then later on I felt bad because I was with Carly and I kissed Lily! And I shouldn't have let that happen!"

"James! It's not wrong to feel the way you do! You can't help it!"

"You don't get it Becky! We weren't all nervous around each other after it; we just got on with it! And I wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again! So when we went to Hogsmead, I forgot all about Carly! I forgot about her! But then Lily told me, and I think that I was hurt by her not telling me but I was just hurt in general because I didn't want to believe Carly would cheat on me!-"

"Oh James! I told you what sort of girl she was after you started going out with her! I told you she would leave you for someone else, I told you she would cheat on you but you didn't listen!"

"Because I thought I liked her! But I liked her for all the wrong reasons! I only liked her for her looks! And after I hung out with Lily more, I realized that it wasn't just about looks! It's about personality and what's on the inside, not the outside! But after I met Lily that was when I realized it! I'm not in love with Lily for how gorgeous she is! I'm in love with her for her attitude, her ability to make me laugh! Her kind heart and her annoyingness! She, she can annoy the HELL out of me and I'd still love her! When we're together it's like we're the only two in the world! It's like everyone else has been put on pause but our hearts are still beating! She's the only one who can…" James broke off blushing.

"Who can what James?" I asked grinning.

"She's the only one who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time"



A/N: I know that was off 'the Hot Chick' but I love that line! I love it how Billy says that! I think it's sweet and for some time I've wanted to put it in my story… and FINALLY! Finally he realizes! Bloody hell, now he has to find Lily, watch what happens with Carly, tell Lily that he loves her and admit that he was an arse! WHOHOO!

This story has been put on pause while I eat my tea…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Um yeah I'm back now!

Dun dun dun dun!

_Lily's pov_

"So, have you made you're decision?" Voldemort asked as he leaned against the door to my cell/dungeon thingy.

"No. What makes you think I will?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, you could just help me get Potter and then you're family will be safe"

"Look, Voldemort what do you want with James? What, are you obsessed with him? Are you in love with him? Because all you've asked is; 'how close are you to James Potter?' and 'how do you feel towards James Potter?' god it's like you're in love with him!"

Voldemort smiled. "I want James Potter, Evans and you're going to help me get him"

"Why? You're some sick twisted homosexual who's only interested in James!"

"You amuse me Evans. And no I'm not homosexual" Voldemort said watching me carefully.

"Do you want me to help you get him so you can touch him in the pants?"

"WHAT? What the HELL are you on about girl? I want to kill him!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Oh! So that's some serial killer code for; "I want to make love to him and touch him in the pants?"

"You infuriate me Evans! How can anyone stand you?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask my friends that"

"I'll ask you're family that before I kill them"

"Right"

"Why are you being like this? So stubborn and annoying…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't make me choose between my family and my friends… ever think about that?"

"You're going the right way for some punishment" he snarled.

"Oh my god I'm so scared! What are you gonna do? Spank me"

Voldemort screamed in annoyance and turned, shut the door and left.

I smirked. Annoying Voldemort has its advantages. It gets him away from me.



I sighed as I sat down in the grass. Wow, exciting. Letting me out for an hour and then shutting me away. I'm surprised they let me out at all after annoying him.

I looked up at the Manor. Apparently it belongs to Abraxas Malfoy, whose Lucius Malfoy's dad.

I heard a strange noise and looked down near the gates.

It was this weird bird thing, like a peacock or something. It was pure white and it strutted along majestically.

"Stupid bird… peacock…" I muttered as I looked at the _impressive _wrought iron gates. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you needed the Dark Mark to pass through. But what about the people who didn't have it, like me for example. How did they manage to get me here?

They must've popped me in here somehow…

Wait a second. Popped. Pop. Whenever you Apparate it makes a popping noise! They must've Apparated me here!

I stood up confidently. I thought about Hogsmead, (destination, determination, deliberation- the three D's) and turned left and…

I fell over backwards as I heard someone cackle with laughter.

"Idiot girl! What makes you think you could just Apparate out of here?" Bellatrix Black yelled as I burned with embarrassment. Of course, this is Voldemort; he'll have known I'd try to Apparate. I need to be a bit smarter.

But another noise down by the gates distracted me.

Two people were passing through, no wait three people. They all held up their left arms and it looked like they were saluting, but they passed through the gates, as if it wasn't even there, as if it was smoke, as if it was thin air…

They walked up the drive way, the gravel crackling as they walked; the two biggest guys were slipping on it. What idiots!

I could see and hear the fountain spraying out water, and I thought hard for a minute.

Suddenly, the fountain's water burst out, splashing the three men as they stood on the grass talking. They all yelled and ran up to the Manor, flicking their wands at the fountain so that it returned to normal. They turned around, but I decided to be a smart arse and thought harder and the water burst even further out at them, splashing them and soaking them.

They yelled and screamed and fixed the water fountain once more.

I was about to do it again but I caught a snatch of conversation.

"Lucius never told Victor what he was up to" the fattest and the shortest said.

"Oh Crabbe, he doesn't need to tell you're son _everything_" Mr. Malfoy was saying in an annoyed tone.

"Yes he does! If he expects our sons to help him do whatever he's doing then he should tell them" The tallest grunted.

"Oh shut up Goyle! He'll tell them when he's ready okay?"

Goyle said something that I didn't hear.

"Goyle stop being an idiot! Lucius said he had it under control!"

"But Abraxas-"

"Don't' 'but Abraxas' me! No buts! Lucius tells them when he tells them, which isn't now. He only got the job a couple of weeks ago! God!"

"Why dos the Dark Lord want Lucius to get the Potter boy anyway?" Crabbe asked.

Mr. Malfoy looked around and I hastily looked away at the fountain. He began to tell them in a quieter tone so that it was harder to hear him.

"Sssh! The Dark Lord doesn't think that the Mudblood will help him so he's got Lucius to do something for him!"

"But, the Dark Lord only just got the brat so how did he know she wouldn't want to do it?"

"He knows Goyle, he knows. The Dark Lord always knows…"

"True Abraxas, true"

"Of course it's true you fat… thing!"

I snorted, and they looked over at me.

Er, oops.

The three of them walked over to me and I stood up so I could defend myself better… without a wand. I will, er kick and scratch and punch and bite…

"Were you just eves dropping on our conversation?" Malfoy asked.

"No" I said a little too quickly.

"You were! You skinny little brat!" Goyle snapped.

"Well, you never know fattyfatfatty" I said and the looks on their faces was priceless.

"WHAT did you just call him?" Crabbe asked angrily.

"I called him fattyfatfatty. It's okay; you don't need to feel left out… you can be Fattymcfatty…"

Their faces went from purple to red to purple again.

"Or maybe Goyle you could be fat, and Crabbe you can be fatter. Fat and Fatter, nice ring to it don't you think?" I asked, smirking. Honestly irritating these Death Eaters and Voldemort is the highlight of my stay.

Malfoy stood there, staring at me. "You think you're funny, but you're not"

"No, actually I'm just bored… nothing else to do. Besides, it's not MY fault you's can't take a joke"

"Crabbe, Goyle, stay out here and watch her while I go and fetch the Dark Lord. See what he thinks of this" and Malfoy turned and walked off up the drive into his Manor.

Crabbe and Goyle glared at me.

"We're onto you Mudblood and you're in big trouble" Crabbe said dangerously.

"I think not Fattymcfatty, it is you who is in trouble" I replied and his face whitened.

And I took my chance.

I kicked, scratched, bit and punched and finally they were on the ground and I had two wands. I stuck one into my pocket and held onto the other one. Goyle jumped up again, followed by Crabbe and I pointed my wand at them.

"Stupefy!" I shouted and Crabbe was stung, and fell back down.

Next I pointed at Goyle and was halfway through saying 'Petrificus Totalus' when suddenly someone yelled; "Expelliarumus!" and I was disarmed.

I looked over just as Voldemort caught the wand.

"So…" he was shaking with rage. "So…"

I thought it would be funny to say; "so what?" but decided against it.

"So…" It seemed as if he was unsure of what to say.

"So…"

I'd had enough.

"So…"

"So what?" I asked and he went even whiter.

"You think it's funny to insult my followers and then assault them?" his voice shook with anger and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah pretty much"

"Take her back to her cell!!!"

And so now I'm stuck in my cell… with a wand in my pocket.

I think I'm gonna break out… I will soon. Hopefully.



_James' pov_

"Becky, I'll be back later there's something I've got to do" I walked out of the Portrait hole and she followed me.

"James, where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to Hogsmead. I have an idea"

"Okay, but promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"Hey relax. Do I look like someone who does stupid things?" I asked walking off.

"Very funny James, very funny!" she said as I grinned.

"Look, Becks I've got to do this. It'll help with lily, hopefully…"

"Okay, I trust you" she said and I smiled as I continued on my way down to the one eyed witch's hump. I tapped it, said; "Dissendium" and slipped down into the hole that was now there. I ran along, hurrying and went up the thousands of stairs, hit my head on the trap door thing (normally it's Padfoot who does that) and went into the cellar of Honeydukes. I put my invisibility cloak on and hurried out past the store owners, out of the shop and into the street.

I removed my cloak, making sure no one saw me and ran flat out down to the Three Broomsticks. By the time I reached the bar, I didn't even realize that something didn't look right because I was bent over catching my breath.

When I stood up properly was when I knew something was wrong. I opened the door and walked in, and it was dark, chairs and tables etc were thrown everywhere, it looked as if there had been a struggle.

I heard yelling from behind the bar and jumped over it and went over to the cellar door. A chair was holding the door knob in place so even when she turned it, the door wouldn't open.

I moved the chair away, feeling scared and nervous. Was Lily down there? Was that Lily pounding on the door? The next second Rosmerta pounced out, scaring the shit out of me and making me jump back.

"AHHH!" we both yelled at the same time.

"James?"

"Rozy?"

"Is that you? Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lily! She's been missing for days and I was worried! And you… what the hell happened here? Where's Lily?"

"Oh James…"

Fear started running through me. No, Lily is okay, she'll be okay!

"The Death Eaters took her… she was sitting down telling me about… what happened with you two and one of them, Travers, said some bad things and Lily well, you know her and anyway a fight broke out, me and Lily ran towards the cellar and we almost made it but she got hexed from behind and then she slipped down the stairs and fell unconscious after hitting her head on the stairs".

I stared at Rosmerta, not able to believe it.

"No… No Rozy, she's… she's here somewhere… I know she is…"

She shook her head. "They took her but left me down there. But I heard them saying that You-Know-Who wanted her for some reason"

She broke of, looking as if she knew more then she was letting on.

"Rosmerta, tell me everything" I said, trying to not sound so scared.

"They said that if Voldemort had Lily, then… He'd be able to get you. You'd go to the bottom of the ocean for Lily. You'd do anything to save her… so now they have her" Rosmerta's eyes looked sad and worried.

"James, I'm sorry. I should have taken more care of her, but I took my eyes off her for one second so I could check to make sure we could get out somewhere and the next second-"

I held up my hand, suddenly seeing something on the bulletin board.

She fell silent, and followed my gaze. I hurried over and snatched up the note.

_Dumby,_

_I have the Mudblood. Don't worry; I won't kill her… yet._

_If you want to save her, then you must do one thing._

_Give me James Potter, and leave the Aurors out of this. _

_I'll be waiting for you and you're companion… at Malfoy's Manor._

_Voldie aka- Voldemort_

I frowned. "Voldie?" I said out loud.

"Huh?" Rosmerta asked and I grabbed her arm.

"We have to see Dumbledore. C'mon"

We ran out and I lead the way to Honeydukes. I ran in, Rosmerta following and didn't bother with the invisibility cloak, the owners were busy helping a customer so we slipped into the cellar easily.

We ran over to the trap door, I opened it and she hurried down, and I followed and shut it.

We raced down the steps, me in the lead because I was a faster runner and we went up the metal chute.

We got out of the one eyed witch's hump and Becky, Sirius, Emm and Remus were walking down the corridor towards it.

"Dumbledore" I said before they could ask and a look of understanding was etched on each of their faces as we all ran flat out down to his office.

"S-S-sour worms" I wheezed and the gargoyles jumped out of the way and we all traipsed up the spiraling stairs. I knocked on the door and entered before I heard him say 'enter'.

A look of shock was on his face.

"Ahhh, James I've informed the Aurors and they are out searching for Lily right now as we speak. Now-"

I didn't let him finish.

"She hasn't run off Professor. She's been kidnapped"

Dumbledore looked confused and Rosmerta told him the story and at the end he stood up.

"And there's also this Professor" I said handing him the note.

He read the letter quickly, his eyebrows raised at the end or it.

Sirius held out his hand for the note and Dumbledore passed it to him, and the other's crowded around it.

"We need to create a rescue plan" Dumbledore said and for the rest of the afternoon we designed a plan, and I couldn't help but feel scared.

"Right, James while you stay here, the rest of us-"

"No I'm not staying. He wants me, he can have me. But he is not going to keep Lily there" I said cutting him off.

"James, be reasonable. We don't need to give you over. We simply need to you to stay here while we get Lily. This is Voldemort we're talking about! So be reasonable! He won't keep his end of the bargain!"

"Professor, I refuse to stay here while you's are out saving Lily! I care about her and I'm coming, whether I get caught or not I don't care"

Emm moved forwards. "James… please just think about this! What if we loose you too? We've already lost Lily!" she said tearfully.

I turned to her.

"Emm, I'm going. I'm going to save Lily, and if I get caught, you'll have Lily"

"No we won't James! You know what she'll do!" Emm said frowning.

"What? What will she do?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't say what I was thinking.

"She won't leave you behind" Remus said before Emm could even open her mouth.

"Look I'm going and that's final. There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind and there is nothing you can do to make sure I stay here"

"Let's tie him up" Sirius said grinning.

"He'll get out of that, after all, he _is_ a Marauder" Becky said smiling.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alright, when we get there, Remus you…"



_Lily's pov_

Honestly, this can't get any more boring can it?

_Pitter patter pitter patter…_

Rain.

_Pit pat pat pit pitter patter patter pitter pat pit pit pat patter pitter…_

Rain… finally we've got rain.

I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the grey sky.

And it wasn't just spitting, it was pouring.

"Send her down Huey" I said smiling.

My mum would always say that whenever it rained. Every single time. And then I'd repeat her and she'd say; "That's right" and then she'd go on onto to tell me about how my Pop used to always say that, it was like a tradition in my family. My mum's dad's dad's dad's dad's dad's dad started it… or something like that.

I sighed and pulled out the wand that was stowed away in my pocket. Stupid Death Eaters didn't even check. But soon enough they'll know because they'll find out that their wand is missing.

I flicked it at the window and it unlocked and I opened it and immediately the smell of rain came rushing in and I smiled.

I love rain.

Don't get me wrong, when I'm bored out of my mind I'll just sit there and count how many times one spot of rain lands on my tongue and that keeps me amused.

I shoved the wand back into my pocket and sighed.

I love rain. I love the smell of it, and even though that might sound weird, I don't care. I just like the smell for some reason. I like the sound it makes when it falls onto the ground. I like the way the sky goes darker when rain falls.

But my ambition in life is to sit in the middle of a field, during the middle of a thunderstorm and just watch it. Watch the lightening strike. Listen to the rumbling noises of thunder. And I'll love every second of it. Every minute. Every hour.

Seconds, minutes, hours. How many more would I have to endure before I'm rescued?

That's if I get rescued at all…



**Okay guys, I've decided to narrow it down a bit. The rest will be in the next chapter because if I keep writing I'll never get this up. So I'm sorry, but the "I-Hate-Carly-Wade-Club" will definitely be in the next chapter. Sorry! I started writing this yesterday, and I thought if I kept writing I'd need to wake up at one o'clock in the morning to finish it. I don't mind three o'clock but one o'clock… I don't think so!**

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me and until next chapter guys!**

**I'll start writing it once I've put this up I PROMISE!**

**Love always, and forever,**

**LilyHeartsJames**

**xXXxOooO**


	16. The Escape, The Admittance,The IHCC

**-AvoiDing PottEr Or nOt-**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns the magical world of Harry Potter... No matter how much I wished on my birthday JK will NEVER give me ownership of HP. Still... I am allowed to use my imagination... because NO ONE except ME owns that!

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to the 'I-Hate-Carly-Wade-Club' because they had to wait an extra chapter to be put in this story, and for that I'm truly sorry. So yeah, I dunno what else to say except for: "I'm SORRY!"

**Notes: **Hehe. Okay, last chapter wasn't perfect but then again NOTHING is perfect so yeah. I just had to point that out! Anyway, I appreciate all the people who reviewed and read it, because without you guys I am NOTHING.

So, yeah. Oh and sorry about the spelling mistakes. I kinda hurried a bit and yeah, I wanted to give you guys a chapter because I was eager to write this one so… yeah.

Anyhoo, onto the chapter. Oh and this chapter is going to be in third person narration. I'll try my hardest; I've written all my stories in first person so again I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Chapter ****15**

_To the world you're just one person but to just one person you might be the world…_

Escape. Escape was the first thing on Lily Evans' mind. After all, she couldn't live her life here in this cell now could she?

No. She had to get out, and fast. Voldemort was expecting her answer soon, either James or her family and she still had no idea which she was going to choose.

How could she choose between them?

How could life be so cruel?

How could she make a decision, between the guy she was in love with and the family that has fallen apart?

If she still hated James she would definitely choose her family- wouldn't she?

But now that she knew James she didn't know what to do, except hope. Hope that she would be rescued; hope that she wouldn't have to choose. And hope that Voldemort would change his mind and set her free, and she couldn't see that happening.

She sighed, pushing the loose strand of hair back behind her ear. She had to get out of here; this was no place for her. She belonged at Hogwarts, at her home, but not here.

-

James glanced at Dumbledore and waited for the signal. Sirius stood five meters behind him, Remus was five meters in front of him, Emm was five meters to his right and Becky was five meters to his left. Dumbledore was in front of Remus by five meters.

They stood there, waiting, watching and suddenly Dumbledore raised his wand and shot red sparks up into the air.

"That's the first signal. All of you think of Malfoy Manor"

And they did, James' mind on the three D's, destination, determination, deliberation.

Destination

Determination

Deliberation

"Apparate!" Dumbledore said sharply as green sparks shot up this time and at the same time, they all turned left and thought of Malfoy Manor.

Immediately James was engulfed by the familiar sensation- being sucked into a tight, tight tube and afraid that he wouldn't make it out. He was choking, he needed air and just as he was about to give up, just as he thought he'd breathed his last breath, cold cool air flushed through his body, no longer in that tight rubber tube. He was standing in front of a Manor. A big Manor.

Malfoy Manor.

He looked sideways at Dumbledore who was frowning and beckoned them closer to him.

They obliged and they were standing around him, him being in the center.

"I have a strong suspicion that these gates are sealed, sealed so we won't be able to get in"

He let that sink in for a moment before Sirius said; "We'd need the Dark Mark wouldn't we Professor?"

His voice was full of disgust, loathing and anger. It was common knowledge that Sirius hated anything to do with dark magic, Voldemort and Death Eaters.

"I believe that this is the case. However, I could simply try to find a way in. Please step back" his voice was calm and cool, as if he thought he was on a splendid day trip and found this as a mere challenge.

And he did some of the most impressive, marvelous, admiring magic James Potter had ever seen in his life.

After all, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to ever exist in known history.

-

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me" Lily whispered these words over and over again in a low voice. These were the words that were stuck in her mind, all thanks to Emm. Emm was the one who got her listening to that song. Emm was the one who said them over and over again to herself. Emm was the one who first heard this song, and when she did she rang Lily up in the summer before sixth year and told her to turn on the radio. And she did, and found a song that she was in love with.

Lily was bored, waiting for help was stupid- no one was coming, she'd have to figure her own way out of this…

-Flashback-

First years everywhere hurried onto the platform as they got their first glimpse at Hogsmead Station. Lily Evans looked around nervously and gave a jolt of surprise- there was the largest man she had ever seen. There he was, so much higher then her and was waving towards the train saying; "first years over ere'! First years ter me!"

Lily shakily made her way over, feeling frightened. Never had she seen a man that was taller then the ceiling in her bedroom.

"Ello. What's you're name?" he asked, giving her a gentle smile that was obvious, yet hidden from view by his big bushy black beard. His beetle black eyes gazed into her emerald green ones and she felt a surge of protection, of caring and gentleness.

"I'm Lily Evans. Who are you?" her voice wasn't as nervous as it would have been hadn't he looked so gentle yet scary at the same time.

He cracked a wide grin. "Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts"

And she smiled back. "Nice to meet you Hagrid"

And just like that, they had formed a friendship.

"Hey Hagrid!" called out a voice behind her that startled her.

She turned around and saw a boy with jet black messy hair and hazel eyes, brown with flecks of green. They gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time when suddenly a boy with shoulder length black hair came up and thumped the other boy on the back.

'C'mon mate, we better get down to the boats" he said and noticed Lily.

He gave her a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black"

Lily smiled nervously. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans"

And Sirius smiled even wider. Here was a person; here was a person that didn't flinch at the sound of his last name. Here was a person that was obviously Muggleborn. And he didn't care.

"This is my best mate James Potter. Don't mind him, he's a bit odd"

The boy named James punched Sirius on the shoulder and Sirius just grinned.

"I'm not odd you bum" he replied childishly.

Just then a sandy haired boy accidentally knocked into Lily and she turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" he said smiling at her as she picked up his book that he'd dropped.

"Much Ado About Nothing?" she asked smiling as she handed it back to him.

He blushed. "I like to read Shakespeare"

Lily positively beamed. "Me too!"

Just then all of the first years were hurried to the boats and Lily was put into one with two girls, one with black hair and reminded her of the boy named James and another with strawberry blonde hair and had a shy nervous smile. The boys got into another one and Hagrid was at the front, he got to have his own boat.

"Hi, I'm Becky" The girl with black hair said sitting down beside Lily as the boats lurched forward at Hagrid's command.

"Rebecca Taylor. Becky for short"

Lily smiled and nodded.

"This is Emmaline Vance, but she prefers to be called Emm"

Lily glanced at the other girl who gave her another shy grin.

"I'm Lily Evans, but I don't have a shorter name"

The other two laughed and Lily felt, for the first time, relaxed and not as nervous as she was before on the train.

"Hey Becks! Hanging out with the girls now ey?" Sirius called across from his boat which was next to theirs and he was sharing with James, the boy who dropped his book and another little boy who was short and plump, very plump.

Becky gave Sirius the finger. "Get screwed Black!" her voice was bitter and angry.

"Such tenderness and love, on this the day we go to Hogwarts" James said smirking. Lily's stomach did a flip-flop. She had never seen another guy smile like that…

James caught Lily's eye and blushed, and looked at the other boy with sandy coloured hair.

"What's you're name?" James asked.

"Remus, Remus Lupin"

"Nice to meet you Remus. I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black" he said pointing at his companion who was yelling insults at Becky, who was firing them back.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" the shortest one said eagerly. The two boys looked at him and nodded.

"Charmed" James said but Lily caught a bit of sarcasticness, but Peter who seemed pleased with himself did not.

"Snot rag" Becky said glaring.

"Girly girl!" Sirius shot back and Becky's eyes narrowed.

"Conceited jerk!"

"Girl slash boy"

"Ispididious"

"Sirius Black lover"

"I do NOT love you!" she shrieked and Sirius smiled.

"You say that love, but you don't mean it"

Just then James stood up and Remus frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Going to join the girls" James replied and leaped across to the other boat without warning and the three girls all screamed in terror.

James landed on top of Lily with a soft 'oompfh' and his legs hung over the side. They stared into each other's eyes when suddenly-

James pushed Lily out of the boat and into the water and she went under, and came back up breathing sharply. It felt as if a thousand knives had dug into every inch of her body and her teeth began chattering as James leaped back into the other boat.

"Oh god, I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" James asked in a falsely sweet voice. Becky and Emm pulled Lily back into their boat as Hagrid turned around yelled; "Oi! What's goin on down there?"

"Nothing Hagrid!" Sirius called back and James gave Lily a cocky grin as her teeth chattered.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall in-"

"I d-d-didn't f-fall in… y-you p-pushed me i-in" Lily replied, her teeth chattering madly.

"Oh yeah. Listen I'm really sorry. Truce?" he asked holding out his hand.

Lily reached out slowly and took hold of his hand softly and removed her hand straight away. She'd been shocked, a bolt of electricity went up her arm and James and Sirius roared with laughter while Becky and Emm glared at them and helped Lily become warmer. Remus didn't laugh, on the contrary he said; "Guys… leave her alone" James and Sirius ignored him and continued laughing.

Emm glanced at Remus, who looked back at her. And for the first time that day, she gave him a genuine non nervous smile, and he returned it.

Lily glared at the other two boys… they would pay.

(At the Gryffindor table later that night)

"Hey Lily, I'm sorry. Truce?" James asked looking at her as she picked up a hot chip and ate it. When she swallowed she looked at him, hatred in her eyes.

"No, you're not sorry and I don't want a truce so why don't you go away and plan another childish prank?"

James immediately looked surprised. And hurt. And angry.

"Fine. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Evans"

"Whatever Potter" Lily replied and from that night on, that was when the angerness, the bitterness, and the greatest love/hate story began.

-End of flashback-

-

"Aha!"

"Professor?" Remus asked confusedly. "Did you find a way?"

Dumbledore turned around to look at them and they saw that he was beaming.

"Oh yes I found a way" he said happily.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"We have to dance. Dance to the song; "I'm a dingle dangle scarecrow"

Remus, Sirius, James and Becky all raised their eyebrows. Emm however, had a looked of understanding.

"I don't get it" Sirius and James said simultaneously.

Dumbledore glanced at Emm. "Will you sing while I dance?"

Emm nodded and began to sing while the other three looked on in disgust. They all sniggered as Dumbledore began to dance.

"When all the cows were sleeping,  
And the sun had gone to bed,  
up jumped the scarecrow  
And this is what he said.

I'm a dingle dangle scarecrow  
With a flippy floppy hat!  
I can shake my arms like this,  
I can shake my legs like that!

When all the hens were rousting  
And the moon went behind a cloud,  
Up jumped the scarecrow  
And shouted very loud.

I'm a dingle dangle scarecrow  
With a flippy floppy hat!  
I can shake my arms like this,  
I can shake my legs like that!"

When Emm finished the song, Dumbledore calmly walked over to the gates, and passed through as if it was thin air and it wasn't there.

Sirius, Remus, Becky and James all glanced at each other and sighed. If this was to save Lily, then they'd do it.

"I hope no ones watching" Becky muttered as Emm began to sing and dance and they copied her moves. As soon as they finished they walked over to the gates really fast and crossed through. Emm followed them smirking.

"Right, excellent. Now Remus you know what you have to do?" Dumbledore asked as he passed Remus the things he would need.

"I cannot believe you're going to do what you're going to do" Sirius said his voice full of disgust, and bitterness. He glared at the things in Remus' hands.

"I'll do what I have to, for Lily" he replied.

Sirius nodded. "True, very true"

"Right, now go quickly and don't get caught" Dumbledore said loudly.

"The whole point of not getting caught is being quiet so you don't get caught" James said and Sirius sniggered.

Remus nodded and before he left, Emm gave him a tight hug. James smiled at him and Remus pulled away from Emm. "I'll be fine" he kissing the top of her head. She nodded and Remus turned and walked off up to the Manor. He was about to open the door but it swung open of its own accord. He glanced back and Dumbledore nodded and Remus went through the door.

And that was it. They waited outside for fifteen minutes and then entered.

-

Lily had finally thought of an idea. She stood up as soon as she heard footsteps coming and pulled out her wand. She waited, and then the door opened and she flicked her wand and said; "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater fell down, and Lily hurried over to him. She stole his black robes and his mask and she raised her wand and said three things, one after the other. "Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous! Silencio!" and he was in a full body bind, bound with ropes and couldn't make a sound.

Lily smiled. Maybe this would be easier done then said, instead of it being easier said then done…

She put the cloak and the mask on, feeling disgusted. _I hope this is the first and last time I ever do this… _she thought miserably.

She pointed her wand at the Death Eater on the ground and he rose into the hair and hovered over to the corner. She flicked her wand once and he crashed to the floor with a soft 'thump'.

Lily smirked and pulled his wand out of the robes and felt a bit better. At least she had another one just incase. Better to have two then one.

She walked out of the room, shut the door to the dungeon and walked along the hallway. She looked around and immediately got the creeps. There were spider webs on the ceiling, portraits of old Wizards but didn't move and a statue of a wizard, sitting on…

Muggles

Lily gasped. It was horrible, it was disgusting, it was insane.

The cruelty of some people…

She sighed and took her eyes off the statue. She heard voices and quickly hid behind it. This was a good idea as it was big enough and ugly enough to hide her without being noticed unless the Death Eaters could sense someone behind there.

As they walked past, they heard a snatch of conversation.

"Yes, the Dark Lord says that he wants Evans' answer tonight. Otherwise he'll choose for her" a female voice said softly and her companion nodded. "Honestly Bellatrix, I don't understand. Why would the Mudblood care about her friend? Why would she care about her family? I mean I'd rather stay alive. I'm surprised he hasn't killed her yet. I mean, she's been an annoying brat but all he does is put up with it"

They stopped in front of the statue.

"Don't you dare, ever question the Dark Lord. He is our Master, and he shall do as he likes Travers. And the filthy Mudblood cares because she is a Gryffindor" Bellatrix said the last word with loathefulness evident in her voice. "He intends to kill her in the end, whether she helps him or not"

"He tells you everything Bellatrix" Travers said, obviously with resentment.

"Not everything. He hasn't told me about the girl he went out with last week. Apparently they're dating"

"And you're jealous?" he sounded amused.

"Of course not Travers! You git, I'm engaged!" Bellatrix snarled.

"How much younger is the girl compared with Voldemort?"

"27 years younger" Bellatrix answered.

Travers gave a snort and she glared at him.

"C'mon, let's go. We need to make this meeting otherwise the Dark Lord will punish us" Travers said hurriedly.

They began to move as Bellatrix said; "He won't punish me"

"Oh yeah I forgot, he loves you too much. You are after all his favourite" His voice was full of jealousy.

Bellatrix hit him on the back of the head. "Idiot" she muttered and their voices disappeared as did the voices owners.

Lily walked out, and jumped back behind it as another Death Eater walked past. He didn't even stop or look around, he just kept walking.

Once more she left her hiding spot and turned the corner but immediately a Death Eater grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Tell me, where is the Prisoner kept?" His voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't think.

She looked into his eyes, and remembered.

"Remus?"

His eyes widened and he frowned.

"Lily?" He looked at her own eyes and stepped back.

"You came" Lily whispered and hugged him tightly.

He nodded and hugged her back.

"Of course, we couldn't just leave you here could we? Oh yeah and sorry it took so long"

She grinned and pulled away. "Just as long as you're here then that's fine by me. And luckily for me, I don't have to give Voldemort an answer"

He looked confused. "What answer?"

Lily told him about Voldemort forcing her to choose between her family and James.

"Bloody hell" he muttered.

She nodded and suddenly a voice filled the entire hallway and she recognized it as Voldemort.

"Death Eaters come to the Death Chamber. I repeat, Death Eaters to the Death Chamber"

"C'mon" she said pulling Remus by the hand.

"Lily no! Stop!" he said and he stopped walking, forcing her to stop.

"Remus, didn't you hear what he just said? We've got to get to the-"

"Why are we going there? C'mon let's just go! My job was to come in and get you and then leave now let's get out of here"

"Remus it'll look suspicious and trust me, Marble head doesn't miss a thing"

"Marble head?" Remus questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh I mean Voldemort"

He shook his head and sighed. "If we get caught and die, remember its you're fault"

Lily grinned, "Don't worry we won't die!"

They hurried off and found the Death Chamber and walked in, and immediately they saw Voldemort. He was on top of a stage, higher then everyone else as they sat at tables. Remus and Lily joined the table closest to them and other Death Eaters shuffled along to make room.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"His giving a speech" the Death Eater replied.

Lily and Remus glanced at each other.

"Fellow Death Eaters! Welcome! Welcome to my… birthday party!"

Many Death Eaters cheered happily.

"He must be a hundred years old!" Lily muttered to Remus who chuckled.

"No, I think he's about forty or something"

She snorted. "Yeah right"

Remus just shook his head.

Voldemort cleared his throat and glared at everyone in the room. After what he had just said everyone had broke out into discussion.

"Yes, yes. It's been forty-three years since my mother died. On my birthday. My Pureblood mother. She would have survived had she not been heart broken… by a filthy, dirty, ungrateful Muggle.

"He left my mother he did. He left her when he found out she was expecting his child. Right after she told him she was a witch. Right after she stopped giving him armortentia"

Several people looked away and back at the platform Voldemort was standing on.

"And now, now he is gone. My filthy Muggle father is gone. And as are his parents. And I saw to the three of them one night after I was searching for my grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. Instead of seeing him, I saw his son, my mother's brother, my uncle… Morfin. He told me about how my mother, Merope, ran off with Tom Riddle, the man who gave me his name, the name I despised for many, many years. I got a new one, a far better one, one which people feared to speak of, except for one person. Yet that one person still calls me by the name I still hate today- Tom.

"My mother, she ran off, and stole a great possession that belonged to my Grandfather. A gold locket, with an 's' on it. An 's' that stood for Salazar Slytherin himself. And Morfin wasn't very happy about it. And he had a ring. A gold band, but a black stone in it. With scratches. And I took it, right after I stole his wand, performed the murders, went back to his house and left him lying there, his wand beside him. But when he woke up and was carted off to Azkaban without a trial, he realized he'd lost his father's possession, his father's ring, his father's ring that had been in the family for years. And he died shortly after, he died an innocent man… and I got off scott free, not even accused, not even under suspicion. And he was blamed for those murders which he never committed".

There was silence as Voldemort glanced around the room.

"But no matter, no matter. We can make up for that, by celebrating my birthday. And now, let's dance. Hit the lights!"

The room suddenly went dark, but a humungous disco ball was lit up, sparkling as many colourful lights were displayed. The Death Eaters got up and Lily and Remus did the same. They frowned.

"I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to-"

"MOVE IT!" The Death Eaters shouted, finishing Voldemort's sentence and they began to dance.

Remus gave Lily a meaningful look and they began to copy the other's moves.

They were all dancing for five-ten minutes when suddenly the lights were back on, the disco ball was vanished and the flashing lights were no longer flashing around the room.

But there were people at the door. And those people were not more Death Eaters.

They were Dumbledore, Sirius, Becky, Emm and… James.

Lily's heart began to beat, faster and slower with every second. And she and Remus hurried over towards the others, but the five pointed their wands at them.

Just then someone pushed Lily and she fell forward, her mask slipping and she stood up, and James grinned and lowered his wand first.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled and watched as Death Eaters dueled students of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was fighting four at a time, and knocked them all out. James was dueling back to back with Sirius, both of their opponents said the exact same spell at the same time, and James and Sirius ducked, and the Death Eaters were too slow, and lay on the floor dead.

Emm was battling one, both her and her opponent's wands slashing like swords, fighting to kill.

The Death Eater cast a killing curse at Emm, and she was too slow to block it, so with all her might, Lily pointed her wand at the Death Eater and shouted; "Protego!" and the spell was knocked back at the Death Eater who deflected it.

Lily stunned the Death Eater and Emm ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you Lils" she whispered and ran off to continue Remus' battle, as he was fighting one and another one turned up. They fought, side by side.

Lily turned around and saw Becky in the middle of two Death Eaters.

Lily raised her wand again and said very clearly; "Petrificus Totalus!" and one of them fell like a stiff board to the floor. Becky looked at the Death Eater, then at Lily and grinned. The other Death Eater walked up to her and she turned and punched him on the nose. He fell back onto the table, obviously not expecting that. Becky stunned him and ran off to fight another.

Dumbledore continued fighting as some one grabbed Lily's hand. She turned around quickly and was about to aim a curse at whoever it was when she realized it was James.

"Not going to attack me are you Evans?" he asked smirking.

She smiled. "I was thinking about it but now I've changed my mind"

There was a few minutes silence before-

"Look Lily, I'm sorry I-"

"No James, you had every right to be mad at me. And I'm the one who should be sorry-"

"Lily, I should have been madder at Carly then I was at you-"

"No, I understand. I would have reacted the exact same way-"

"God you're so stubborn! I'm trying to apologize-"

"You're the stubborn one! I'm trying to apologize!"

"Look how about we call it a truce?" James said running his hand through his hair. He looked a bit annoyed.

"Deal" Lily said shaking his hand.

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you"

"Can it wait? We're kind of in a battle!"

"No, Lily I love you"

Lily stared at him.

"What?"

"I love you" he repeated grinning.

"James, I lo-"

But she was cut off and was flying away and realized that someone had summoned her, and she thought she knew who had done that.

Voldemort grabbed her on the back of the neck and held a silver dagger to her throat.

But no one noticed except for James who began to run towards the platform.

"Drop you're wands or the girl dies!"

His voice was magically magnified, and everyone in the entire chamber turned to look at Voldemort.

Sirius, Remus, Emm and Becky stopped, but Dumbledore turned and walked calmly towards the platform.

"You don't need to do this Tom. We can settle this without death threats and murder. Just you and me"

"I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot wand" Voldemort snarled.

"Well, you're closer then ten feet to me" Dumbledore replied innocently.

"Stand back Dumbledore or I'll slit her throat!"

"No you won't" Dumbledore replied, his voice cool and calm, it never showed any fear or anger, just its normal calmness.

"I'll only let her go on **one** condition" Voldemort said after a few minutes thought.

"And what is that?" Dumbledore asked frowning.

"We trade. Potter for the Mudblood" his eyes shone malevolently as James' eyes widened.

"Deal" James said and started to move closer to the stage.

"James stay where you are" Dumbledore commanded and James turned to him.

'If you think I'm gonna let that nutcase kill Lily because he wants me then you don't know me at all" James said in an undertone, but Voldemort heard nonetheless.

"Nutcase? I hope you weren't referring to me Mudblood lover" Voldemort snapped at James who turned back to him.

"Nah Voldie, I was referring to you're mum's chest hair" James said sarcastically and Lily smiled.

"Don't call me VOLDIE! And my mother doesn't- didn't have chest hair anyway!" Voldemort screamed angrily.

"How do you know that?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"The orphanage told me" Voldemort replied quickly and after that he blushed. A blushing Voldemort is a very interesting sight you see because his face goes from its normal milky white to a blotchy red. People sniggered, Death Eaters included until Bellatrix gave them dark looks.

"Shut up! How did we get onto this subject anyway? I'm trying to trade here!" Voldemort said glaring at James.

"So Potter, are you going to be this Mudblood's knight in shining armor? Or her loser in aluminum foil?" Voldemort asked leering at him.

James ignored Voldemort and said; "Don't call her that"

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Oh, you are just like Dumbledore. A fool, idiotic, Mudblood lover, Muggle lover… Keep this up and you'll be Headmaster, the worst one the school's ever had… or one of the worst" he gave Dumbledore a dirty look and Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Very interesting Tom, but alas leave these two out of this, take me instead"

Everyone was shocked by what Dumbledore had just said.

"Professor? Are you sure you've thought this through?" Remus asked worriedly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I have thought this through"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing- 'Dumbledore is very intelligent at times, but sometimes he's a plain nut'.

"What would I want with an old fool like you?" Voldemort sneered.

"Oh, I wouldn't talk if I were you Voldemort! How old are you again? Oh that's right, forty three" Lily said struggling.

If possible, Voldemort went even whiter, and he was milky white all year round.

"Shut up, or I'll slice you're head off" he commanded but Lily didn't shut up.

"Yeah right, I dare you to" she said struggling even more.

"Lily shut up! You're gonna get you're self killed!" James said glancing at her.

"Don't tell me what to do James Potter! You're not the boss of me!" she replied glaring at him. But he only smiled at her and said; "I never said I was"

"Yeah well you were acting like it" Lily replied.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Honestly you two bicker like an old married couple"

They both shut up immediately.

"Tom, be reasonable. Why kill two young innocent teenagers when you can kill an old man, who happens to be Headmaster of Hogwarts and then name you're self headmaster?" Dumbledore asked.

The six teenagers looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy.

Voldemort thought this over and pushed Lily into the arms of a Death Eaters. "No! Let me go you git!" Lily said struggling as hard as she could. But she wasn't strong enough.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent" he said happily.

"Now give me Lily and then I'll walk calmly over and let you do whatever you like with me"

"Do you think you could be his sex slave? Its just that he was asking me to help get rid of James so much I thought he was gay and assumed he only wanted James so he could get into his pants but he passed it off as 'strictly business' aka killing and I told him that it was just code language for him wanting to get into James pants" Lily said from where she was and everyone laughed.

"Shut up Evans. You are a nuisance" Voldemort muttered.

"If I have you Dumbledore, then who will save you're students? I mean once I kill you I can't guarantee that I won't want desert" His red eyes glowed brightly as Emm's eyes widened and Remus took hold of her hand.

"Oh that won't happen" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Dumbledore you won't be here to make sure that won't happen" Voldemort said smirking.

"Really? Because just remember, the ones who love us never really leave us" (A/N: I know that quote is from the PoA movie, but I love it so much!)

"Whatever Dumbledore! Let's get a move on" Voldemort said rubbing his head.

"Hand over Lily first"

"No, you come here first"

"No… hand over Lily"

"No, get you're hairy butt over here now"

"I don't think so. Give Lily to James now"

"Nope. No way. You come here first and then I might give her over"

"I don't like that suggestion. Give her to me now"

"No, I don't like that suggestion either. Now come here"

"No. Give Lily over now"

_An hour later…_

"Give you're self up and then I MIGHT think about giving her over"

"No, give her to us now and then you can have me"

"No-"

Lily rolled her eyes and did the only thing she thought of-

She elbowed the Death Eater holding her in the stomach and then stunned him with the wand that was in her pocket.

She walked over to the side of the platform and jumped off and James caught her, the whole time Voldemort and Dumbledore were still arguing.

Sirius, Becky, Remus and Emm hurried over to the door, Lily and James took their time.

"Professor! We're ready to go now!" Lily called out and the two men look over at the door.

The six of them all turned on the spot and Apparated away.

Dumbledore smiled. He knew Voldemort so well…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Voldemort screamed. Dumbledore smirked and before any of the Death Eaters could stop him, he turned left and was engulfed by the familiar sensation…

-

_Later that night…_

"Lily?" James asked walking over to her in the Common room. The other's had all gone to bed after Lily had told them her grilling story about what she did the whole time she was at Malfoy Manor. They gasped at the right places, laughed at the right places and in Emm's case, cried in the right parts. When they saw Lily and James glancing at each other Sirius, Becky and Emm got up, but Remus who was sitting comfortably and was grinning evilly was pulled up by Emm and dragged off.

"Yes James?" Lily asked smiling as she stood up. She was about to go to bed herself.

"We never got to finish that conversation" James stated and Lily grinned as she headed over to the girl's staircase.

"No we didn't"

"Well, I'd like to. Would you?" He sounded nervous and Lily chuckled.

"Uh, yeah sure… I wouldn't mind" she said turning around to look at him. He wasn't very far away from her.

"Well, as I was saying… I lo… I'm in… I love you"

Lily grinned as she walked even closer to him, making him swallow hard, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Really? That's nice" she said standing a centimeter away from him.

His voice was dry, he couldn't think, he couldn't even remember what he had just said a few seconds ago.

His mind was going fuzzy as she got even closer, her face inching towards him.

'I… ah… um… I-er… What do you… uh, f-feel?" He asked nervously.

Lily smirked. "Oh I feel very… amused right now"

"No, uh I-I mean… t-towards you know… me" His voice was so dry and he actually went cross-eyed as she grew even closer, their noses merely inches away from each other.

"My hearts is beating so fast, yet so slow at the same time" she whispered and he smiled and she leaned in a kissed him, brushing her lips against his and letting her arms snake around his neck, while his edged his way around her waist and she let one of her hands run through is already messy hair…

_The next day…_

"Hey isn't that the I-hate-Carly-club?" Becky asked pointing to the top of the stairs.

"I believe so" Remus said frowning.

"What are they doing?" James asked frowning.

"You're mum" Lily and Sirius said at the same time and they looked at each other and they all laughed.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILL!" The Carly haters chorused. They all had a torch and a pitchfork in their hands.

DemonFromThePast stood there running her hand over the flame and smiling amusedly.

Rebellion Author kept muttering; "Kill Kill Kill Kill" under her breath and purpleducki88 was banging the end of her pitchfork on the ground and looked angry.

Mistinthenight was laughing at a joke that Danfan 789 had told her. Mistinthenight then juggled both hers and Danfan 789's torches which were flaming.

zEthHPFrEaK was balancing their pitchfork on their middle finger and xlostangelx was talking to 00kayko00 about their plans in quiet voices.

Serenity12345, bookworm1232 and fanficfan73 were all sliding down the marble staircase while bch1993 kept lighting and unlighting her torch in amusement.

Lily the Marauder was tapping her foot and kept glancing at her watch when suddenly a loud chorus of "Get her!" came from the hate club and then…

There was a scream as Carly somehow made her way through the crowd of the angry mob and mistinthenight, bch1993, Rebellion Author and DemonFromThePast all yelled; "Fight! Chase! Rampage! Charge! KILL!" and joined the angry mob.

Fanficfan 73 had actually already lit Carly's skirt up and the rest except Lily the Marauder charged at her, hitting her with pitchforks, setting her clothes and hair on fire.

Suddenly Lily the Marauder said; "Jab her up the arse!" And charged forward and jabbed Carly in the bum and Carly howled with rage.

"Let's run this bitch outta here!" bch1993 yelled and the mob agreed.

"Let's kick this road whore into the streets!" Danfan 789 yelled.

"Release the hounds!" DemonFromThePast shouted.

"Excellent" Rebellion Author said clapping excitedly and jumping up and down.

Suddenly, bookworm1232 lifted Carly up into the air and threw her onto the mob, who all carried her to the Entrance Hall, past the Marauders and co, and out into the grounds.

Serenity12345 was actually running along beside the mob and filmed the whole thing.

"Ooooh let's get her!" said a little sinister voice and Stewie Griffin ran after the mob, holding a gun and a chainsaw.

Lily the Marauder picked Stewie up and let him ride on her back piggyback style.

The six seventh year students stared in shock, amazement and happiness and looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Remus and James said at the same time and Emm materialized six pitchforks and six flaming torches and each grabbed a pair and ran out of the hall, following the mob of Carly haters and into Hogsmead.

The mob whacked Carly and soaked her with water but Rebellion Author did the worst-

She got a tin of mushy dog food and ran it… all through Carly's hair and she screamed the loudest ever.

"Oh crap my hair!" she shrieked.

"Oh crap my hair!" bch 1993 mimicked and grabbed a baseball bat and slammed it into Carly's stomach.

Sirius and Becky ran forward and Remus flicked his wand and Carly rose into the air.

"PINYATA!" the mob plus Sirius and Becky shouted and they all formed a line.

Emm went first and whacked Carly on the back of the head with her pitchfork.

The line shortened and people went back for seconds, thirds, fourths, fifths, sixths etc and so on.

James and Lily ran away out of the line and laughed.

"Well that was fun!" Lily said breathlessly.

"I can think of something just as fun" James said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily glanced around and saw that the mob and their friends were busy bashing the shit out of Carly.

She grabbed James by his tie and pulled him down alleyway…

Lily the Marauder and bch1993 high fived when suddenly a weird/crazy/annoying girl named Harlee, (who refers to be called Harlz) Apparated right next to them.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late! I got here as soon as I could!"

"That's okay mate, let's go bash her!" bch1993 said hugging Harlee (Harlz).

"Nah Belinda, let's go kick the crap outta her" Lily the Marauder said and they grinned as she patted Harlee (Harlz) on the back.

"Awww… but I wanted to use my cleaver and machete on her!" Harlee (Harlz) whined.

"What happened to 'sharpen you're pitchforks?' and 'light the torches!'?" bch1993 asked as they saw DemonFromThePast whack Carly in the stomach.

"You just said the magic words…" Harlee (Harlz) said smirking.

"Ooooh look a butterfly!" Harlee (Harlz) continued.

"Mate, you better take this chance otherwise Carly will be dead before you get the chance to hit her, or set fire to her"

"Touché Lily the Marauder" Harlee (Harlz) said and the next second you heard this loud; "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and Harlee (Harlz) ran up to Carly and kicked the shit out of her, whacked with the pitchfork several times and set fire to her.

Remus and Emm hugged each other and Sirius snaked his arm around Becky's waist.

"Where's Lils?" Becky and Remus asked at the same time.

Sirius and Emm shrugged. "Where's James?" They asked.

This time Becky and Remus shrugged but got suspicious looks. They decided to leave Carly to the mob and go back to school.

"OI Serenity12345! You gotta let us borrow that video!" Becky shouted. Serenity gave Becky the thumbs up and the Mob paused to wave goodbye, the four students waving back and the mob went back to attacking Carly.

"I'm gonna remember this day for the rest of my life" Remus, Emm and Becky all said happily.

But Sirius stopped and looked down an alleyway.

"OI! You two! Get a bloody room would ya?" He yelled as James gave him the finger and continued kissing Lily who was pinned up against a wall.

Becky grabbed Sirius by the arm.

"Honestly I don't know why I go out with a pervert like you Sirius"

"Because you love me" he said allowing her to pull him away.

"Well, tomorrow it's back to school" Remus said sighing.

"Yeah, and we'll have to get used to James and Lily being totally inseparable" Emm said smiling.

"They always were, even when they hated each other" Becky commented amusedly.

"No they weren't! They couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Actually, all they wanted was to fight with each other non-stop. There were times when we had to practically drag them away from each other" Remus said nodding.

"Moony! You were supposed to take my side!" Sirius whined.

"Oh shut up Sirius!" Remus, Becky and Emm said at the same time and Sirius sulked all the way up to the castle…

**A/N: **How'd you all like this chapter? I hope you guys like it… even the really weird bits like Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting over who would do what first. Yeah.

And for the record, I haven't said 'Lol' once in this chapter… except right now but Sssh! But still, that's pretty good because I'm getting out of the habbit of writing… er that word.

Well, I'm expecting reviews! Even if you DID hate it!

And for the record to**odetoasmallgreenpieceofputt...**

**I AM AUSTRALIAN! **AND I DO SAY G'DAY MATE! AND I'LL SPELL AUSSIE HOWEVER I WANT! AND I'LL CALL AUSTRALIAN'S AUSSIES IF I WANT TO! BECAUSE I DON'T MIND BEING CALLED AN AUSSIE! AND I AM NOT A POM! AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAISNT POMS! AND I NEVER SAID THE CUPS WERE DIFFERENT SIZES! AND NOT ALL CUPS ARE THE SAME SIZE ANYWAY! YOU BUTT CHOOK! IF I WANNA SAY JOHN HOWARD WAS NICE, I'LL SAY JOHN HOWARD WAS NICE! AND DON'T INSULT EMM, OKAY? I FEEL VERY DEEPLY ABOUT THE CHARACTERS I WRITE ABOUT AND I DON'T APPRECIATE PEOPLE DISSING THEM! AND I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING CALLED A POM, AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU ACUSING ME OF ABUSING AUSTRALIAN'S! AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU INSULTING ME!!! But thank you for complimenting my story!

Now with all that said, I hope you guys like my chapter!

Love from LilyHeartsJames


	17. ThE eNd!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**-** This story, I am sad to say is now finished.

**-** Lily and James are together

**-** Remus and Emm are together

**-** Becky and Sirius are together

**-** Carly is _**NOT **_dead… sadly! Somehow, she miraculously survived…

**-** The I-Hate-Carly-Club was made up by an angry mob of reviewers who hate her

**-** There will be a sequel, _**SOON**_!

**-** THANKS to the reviewers!

**I really, really appreciate the reviewers, because without all of you, this story wouldn't be the story that it is today and we all know how sad that is! ;)**

**Please go and read my other story: **A Summer Vacation Plus The Marauders Equals Chaos (Lily thought she would be having the holiday of a lifetime, but then her enemy turned up… at the same airport, on the same plane, at the same hotel, at the same places. And he brought his "charming" annoying friends with him. Fanbloodytastic!

**Love always, forever and a day,**

LilyHeartsJames

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	18. The Sequel Preview dun dun dun dun!

**IT'S BIGGER…**

**IT'S BETTER…**

**IT'S BACK!**

**The gang is back! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They're out of school.**

**-**

**They're out in the real world.**

**-**

**They're growing up.**

**-**

**Join the Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot + Prongs and Becky, Emm and Lily as they embark on a dark and difficult journey- GROWING UP!**

**Join them as they leave school and join the ootp. Join them as they go through romance, trust issues, betrayal and even more as they avoid Voldemort… or not together...**

**So are ****YOU**** ready to join them? **

**Are ****YOU**** ready to follow them?**

**Are ****YOU**** ready to fight for them?**

**Are ****YOU**** ready for-**

**Death???**

**Betrayal???**

**Trust issues???**

**Romance???**

**Are ****YOU**** ready to help them avoid Voldemort or not?**

**If so, got to the profile of-**

**LilyHeartsJames**

**Then scroll down to stories, click on "AVOIDING VOLDEMORT OR NOT" and sit back, relax and read, read, read and review.**

**This message has been approved by the ONE the ONLY **LilyHeartsJames :)

**So I guess I'll see you there… if you dare!**

**Avoiding Voldemort or Not the sequel to Avoiding Potter or Not**

**You ****DON'T**** want to miss out!**


End file.
